Sobrenatural
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: La Guerra de los Vampiros para exterminar a la Resistencia Humana. llega a su cénit cuando Drago quiere deshacerse de los últimos rezagos. Todo se complica pues no sólo son humanos a quienes enfrenta. Toothcup. WodenTher. FuriousRuff. Vampiros/Licántropos. Respuesta al Reto #4 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lemon. Sobrenatural. Trama-crack. Parejas crack.

**Aclaración: **Este fic responde al Reto #4 "Halloween" de Caldo de Toohcup para el Alma.

**Pareja(s): **_Toothless/Hiccup_. Secundarias: _Wodensfang/Heather, Eret/Stormfly, Furious/Ruffnut. _Menciones _Wodensfang/Hiccup I, Furious/Hiccup II._

**Lilith:** Espero que les guste, antes de comenzar, quiero especificar lo que yo denomino "Trama-crack". Se trata de cambiar los roles y parentescos entre los personajes establecidos en la historia original, es decir, por ejemplo, si Hiccup y Snotlout son primos, yo puedo ponerlos como hermanos, padre-hijo, etcétera. La razón es que me gusta jugar de esta forma con los personajes, así que si sientes un poco de incomodidad por esto, lo siento, pero lo seguiré haciendo en mis historias.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

**Sobrenatural**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_No quiero ver tus ojos… porque me muestran lo que soy, mi verdadero valor, el infinito universo que reflejan… por favor, no me mires así. Porque tiemblo, porque me aterra pensar que puedo perderme con sólo mirarte"_

—Caín Len Kiryû, _en prensa_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Año 3018.<p>

Montaña del Lamento.

El suave viento meció con pereza los decaídos robles y las burlonas acacias, provocando música de sus hojas al agitarse en un perpetuo sonido melancólico que llegó hasta los finos oídos de Toothless.

Ahí, recostado sobre el césped seco del jardín de su mansión, dedicaba su tarde a disfrutar de la sinfonía escrita por la naturaleza, entonadas con una belleza incomparable. A la vez, gozaba del compositor de las melodías, acariciando su rostro y despeinando sus cabellos. Sin importar sus 180 años, seguía disfrutando del delicado tacto del viento.

¡Cuánta tranquilidad podía apreciarse así, con el mundo en calma y el viento y los árboles cantando!

Además, los aromas de los compuestos químicos de cada cosa que le rodeaba, eran un placer que sólo una nariz tan pulcra como la de su especie podía apreciar.

Olía las hojas ocreas, las rojizas, las amarillentas de los árboles; el burbujeante olor a soda de las nubes, el cálido dulzón de las pocas frutas que se cosechaban en otoño y del fresco aire de montaña.

—Podría morir en este instante —dijo a la nada, cerrando los parpados y respirando hondo—, sin dudarlo siquiera.

El sonido singular y casi imperceptible a su lado lo hizo chistar con molestia, y agazaparse de costado para evitar contacto con el intruso que usurpaba su calma. Por el contrario, el otro no se inmutó, simplemente se sentó con la espalda recta, enfocando su mirada aguamarina hacia las montañas rocallosas del oeste, bañadas por la luz preciosa del ocaso.

—Esta noche iremos de cacería —informó el recién llegado con voz ausente. Era un muchacho de apariencia veinteañera, corto cabello blanco y piel extremadamente pálida. Iba vestido con un traje azul marino sin el saco ni la chaqueta, la camisa blanca hecha de fino lino resaltaba la pulcritud de sus ojos aguamarinas.

—Bonita forma de arruinarme la tarde, Wodensfang —espetó Toothless con desagrado, levantándose sobre sus codos para enfrentar la expresión impasible de su hermano—. No recuerdo haberte pedido que me informaras de las campañas de Drago para terminar con los humanos.

Wodensfang lucía indiferente al reproche en los irises verdes, y eso incomodó más a Toothless, maravillado y harto de la sensatez de su hermano mayor.

—Es la última. Según los informes de Cloudjumper, sólo queda un escondite de la resistencia humana —dijo Wodensfang impoluto—. Al igual que los Elfos, los Duendes y las Brujas, los humanos serán exterminados.

—¿La última? —inquirió Toothless, ligeramente impresionado. Luego bufó con pulla—. Furious se ha estado divirtiendo en mi ausencia, supongo.

—Fue tu decisión dejar atrás los campos de batalla —dijo Wodensfang, apuntando con tranquilidad un hecho, pero ganando una mirada airada de Toothless de todos modos—. Furious tuvo que hacerse cargo por tu falta de compromiso, y ha logrado todo en menos tiempo de lo calculado.

—Como sigas alabándolo, pensaré que en verdad te cae bien, Woden —comentó Toothless burlón.

Pero Wodensfang estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios. No por nada había vivido desde principio a fin la enemistad de sus dos hermanos menores. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera sobre Furious, le importaría a Toothless. No se odiaban a muerte, pero eran competitivos y Furious se divertía de hacerlo rabiar, de mostrarle que seguía siendo el menor de los tres, y Toothless, tan inmaduro a veces, respondía con arranques de ira siempre.

—Partiremos apenas se oculte el sol —finalizó Wodensfang, levantándose con lentitud y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos—. No debes faltar. Nuestro padre quiere que los tres estemos ahí en un momento tan… importante.

Pero eso no le importaba a Toothless.

—¿Hookfang y Meatlug estarán también? —preguntó esperanzando.

Wodensfang emitió una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Claro, son los generales principales de las tropas —dijo.

—Tal vez vaya, entonces —comentó Toothless con fingida indiferencia, recostándose de nuevo en el pasto.

Wodensfang no dijo más. Así que se convirtió en una parvada de cuervos con ojos aguamarinas, que se elevaron al cielo nacarado y partió rumbo a la Mansión Draco, al fondo de las montañas.

* * *

><p>La última campaña de aniquilación humana partió tres horas después.<p>

Se trataba de un grupo de trescientos vampiros cubiertos con armaduras de metal y piezas de cuero hechas de piel de dragón (de las reservas que quedaron después de su extinción), listo y dispuestos a terminar con los residuos de la humanidad, para consolidar la pureza de su rara y la supremacía de los vampiros en la tierra.

Al frente, su general principal se distinguía entre los comunes por su porte.

Drago lideraba la tropa con la que culminaría la guerra, rugiendo alabanzas de batalla para motivar a sus valientes soldados, que vociferaban su inclinación por las ambiciones de su Rey.

Detrás de él, en sus imponentes armaduras de acero ligero, sus tres hijos seguían la marcha, pero sin participar en el barullo de algarabías bélicas de su padre.

Furious era el más alto de los tres, de cuerpo estilizado, pero musculoso, piel blanca y cabello negro rebelde; su rostro masculino era sumamente atractivo, y sus ojos amarillos como el topacio honorificaban su nombre, llenos de furia, con poca ternura para aquellos a los que apreciaba. En el medio, Wodensfang se distinguía de entre los dos por su increíblemente pálido aspecto, él había heredado toda la gracia y elegancia de su madre, mientras que Toothless y Furious eran poseían el cabello negro del Rey.

Toothless permanecía lo más sereno posible, pero era imposible que no rodara de vez en cuando los ojos al escuchar las tonterías de Drago. Por suerte, su padre estaba tan metido en su papel, que podía dejar pasar los desplantes impropios de su hijo menor. No era que Toothless encontrara aberrantes las ideas de su padre, de hecho, era fiel partidario de la supremacía de su especie, sólo que no encontraba sentido en el exterminio de las demás razas para conseguir un fin abstracto.

«_Tonterías»_, pensó Toothless cuando su padre hablaba sobre las victorias pasadas, enfatizando la Cuarta Guerra contra los Licántropos, la cual habían ganado por la intervención de Wodensfang.

Llegaron hasta la orilla de las montañas, en el pico llamado el Fin del Mundo. Era el punto de partida, el lugar donde siempre salían para las matanzas.

Con una sola orden de Drago, la tropa de vampiros se convirtió en una multitud de cuervos, insectos y demás alimañas que cubrieron el firmamento como una enorme nube oscura, que componía una sinfonía de chillidos agudos y aleteos insoportables. Todavía en el suelo, los príncipes quedaron frente a su padre y esperaban sus prestas instrucciones para despegar.

Era costumbre que primero volaran los soldados comunes y después la Familia Real. En el pasado, había sido diferente, pero debido a la muerte de la Reina por un accidente provocado al inicio del vuelo, las cosas cambiaron. Al ver que era seguro, el Rey dio un saltó al aire y grandes alas de apariencia andrajosa y oscura, con las puntas en rojo. Su apariencia de hombre recto cambió a una mezcla asquerosa y bizarra de murciélago y humano, con los ojos rojos y una mandíbula de enormes incisivos.

—Aquí vamos —musitó Toothless con cansancio, saltando al vacío para elevarse.

Alas oscuras aparecieron en su espalda, pero a diferencia de su padre, su apariencia no era desagradable. Sus piernas y brazos se cubrieron de vello oscuro y sus pies y manos adquirieron garras negras largas, y obtuvo una larga cola con la punta afilada. De su cabeza salieron dos puntiagudos cuernos blancos como huesos, y estigmas verdes oscuros en forma de líneas salían de sus ojos. Su pecho estaba desnudo y mostraba su trabajado abdomen.

—Pareces una preciosa mariposa —el comentario mordaz de Furious no podía esperar.

Toothless enfrentó a su hermano con una mirada irritada.

—Lo dice a quién confundieron con Edward Cullen —regresó con presteza.

Desafortunadamente, Furious tenía 450 años, y para cuando cumplió los 100, los insultos no le importaban ya. Así que sonrió con indiferencia hacia Toothless, lo que provocó más molestia en el menor.

—Dejen sus juegos para después —intervino Wodensfang con calma—. Tenemos algo de que encargarnos este noche.

Toothless y Furious se miraron un segundo con rencor, para después ignorarse mutuamente.

Planearon por inmensidad del cielo nocturno, acompañando a la tropa de su padre, directo al área donde se escondía la resistencia humana. El lugar estaba localizado en el antiguo imperio parisino, del que sólo quedaba ruinas. Lo que antes habían sido hermosas calles empedradas con casas de piedra y madera preciosa, ahora sólo quedaba roca cuarteada y espacios polvorientos.

No había árboles, ni planta alguna, ni animales.

Era un desierto friolento.

Encontrar el escondrijo de los humanos no fue difícil. El fino sentido del olfato de los vampiros pudo detectar debajo de la superficie el presto aroma pestilente de la piel humana, cubierta de suciedad y tierra.

—¡A las armas! —fue el grito eufórico del demoniaco Drago, que batió sus alas cayendo en picada hacia las ruinas de un antiguo museo.

La nube de murciélagos e insectos lo siguió al punto, rompiendo con fuerza la pobre barrera que cubría a los humanos.

—¡Atacan! —exclamó una chica humana, al parecer había dado la alerta.

Demasiado tarde.

Stormfly, una de las mejores guerreras de todas, se convirtió de su forma animal hacia la humana y degolló con su espada a la incauta humana. La cabeza rodó por el suelo con el fantasma de su último grito de agonía. El cuerpo quedó de pie con sangre rebozando del cuello sin cabeza, pero Stormfly simplemente lo pateó para un lado.

La sangre humana ya no era necesaria para su supervivencia. Cloudjumper, un especialista médico, había encontrado un suplemento extraído de la sangre de los pocos animales que quedaban. De este modo, había prescindido de su necesidad por los humanos y habían podido aniquilar a una de las especies más problemáticas de todas.

—¡Diez! —gritaron Barf y Belch, gemelos vampiros de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos. Apenas tenían 30 años, pero se les consideraba de los más sanguinarios a la hora de luchar. Siempre competían por saber quién de los dos mataba más, y siempre terminaban en empate.

—¡Otro más! —canturrearon los gemelos haciendo explotar a un humano al inyectar gas en el cuerpo y prenderle fuego.

Los humanos no habían esperado una emboscada como ésta, apenas estaban organizándose como el último bloque de resistencia, sin embargo, los pocos peleadores que tenían tomaron armas y derribaron a los vampiros que podían.

—¡No los dejaré impunes! —exclamó con furia Eret, blandiendo un hacha y cortando de tajo la cabeza de un vampiro demasiado estúpido para detenerlo.

Al ver a su compañero caído, algunos arremetieron contra el imprudente humano. Eret no dudó ni un segundo en cortar cuanta carne sanguijuela se cruzara con el filo de su hacha. Era un oponente temible y pronto los vampiros lo rodearon con cautela, sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia la muerte segura que presentaban las habilidades de ese humano.

—Muévanse, inútiles —dijo Stormfly acercándose orgullosa frente a Eret—. Veo que tienes talento, humano —levantó su espada—, espero que valga la pena ensuciarme con tu sangre.

—Te verías más bonita con esta hacha incrustada en tu cabeza, _mon cheri_ —pronunció Eret con ironía.

Stormfly arrugó su fina nariz, molesta por su impertinencia.

—Maldito humano —se quejó entre dientes, arremetiendo con fuerza contra Eret.

Su lucha desencadenó otras a su alrededor. Barf y Belch encontraron oponente contra un chico rubio con expresión idiota y un amor a las explosiones como ellos llamado Tuffnut, que chiflaba eufórico al ver las habilidades de los gemelos.

—¡Es aterrador y asombroso al mismo tiempo! —gemía con locura Tuffnut, enarbolando su lanza contra los vampiros.

Por otro lado, Snotlout Jorgenson, ex líder de la división de Rusia (cuando existía) peleaba contra Skullcrusher, el más viejo y experimentado de todos. La pelea fue asombrosa, pero la experiencia ganó a la juventud, y el pecho de Jorgenson fue atravesado por las garras del viejo vampiro.

Toothless y Furious participaron activamente, aunque ellos preferían perseguir. Así que se iban por aquellos humanos aterrorizados que escapaban por los pasadizos de su patética fortaleza. Como hijos de la Realeza, sus poderes eran mayores y podían calcinar a sus víctimas con el mero contacto de sus manos. Además, su apariencia era la encarnación perfecta de sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Les llamaban los Demonios, hijos de la Oscuridad y favoritos de la Muerte. Hermosos. Letales. Insensibles. Inalcanzables.

—Vaya que corren estos humanos —comentó Toothless atravesando con su larga cola la cabeza de un anciano. Levantó el cuerpo que todavía tiritaba hasta ponerlo frente a él, pero el peso del frágil cuerpo fue demasiado y la cabeza no pudo sostenerlo. Cayó al piso con el cráneo deshecho.

—No juegues con tus víctimas, Toothless —lo regañó Wodensfang con acritud, incinerando a una mujer que se ocultaba en una ranura con sus hijos.

—Hasta cuando estás en batalla, eres infantil —dijo Furious ganando la atención de su hermano—. Lamentable, no puedes ni siquiera concentrarte.

Furious aplastó con su pie la cabeza de Gobber el Rudo, el humano con quien había estado luchando y que derrotó con algo de dificultad.

El grito de guerra de una mujer llamó la atención de los hermanos. Miraron hacia la parte este, donde se desarrollaba una batalla increíble. Una niña de 14 años, rubia de ojos azules, parecía luchar con todo contra sus oponentes, al mismo tiempo que mantenía detrás a una chica parecida a ella pero de cabello ébano y ojos verdes.

—¡Argh! —agonizó Astrid Jolene cuando la punta de una lanza logró incrustársele.

El dolor en su estómago fue severo, pero la terquedad de sus raíces bélicas, logró que Astrid se sobrepusiera y arremetiera con sus últimas fuerzas para proteger a su hermana menor.

—¡Astrid! —gimió Heather cuando estuvieron rodeadas.

Utilizó sus pocas fuerzas para ayudarla. Tomó una espada de uno de los vampiros muertos y agitándola sobre su cabeza, cortó el brazo que sostenía la garganta de Astrid, liberándola.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pero observar la herida en el vientre era más que una eficiente respuesta—. Tenemos que llevarte con Hiccup, él es el único…

—¡Silencio, Heather! —la calló de inmediato, levantándose con pesadez y sosteniendo su herida—. No podemos hablar sobre eso…

—¿Hablar de qué, humana? —interrumpió Toothless de pronto.

Astrid abrió de golpe los ojos al ver las tres portentosas figuras frente a ellas. Los conocía, había que ser idiota para no saber quiénes eran.

Los Príncipes de la Oscuridad.

Los Tres Demonios Inmortales.

Wodensfang, Furious y Toothless, hijos de la Familia Real Draco.

Sabía que no podría contra los tres, pero no permitiría que hirieran a Heather. Así que se colocó en posición de combate y su mirada azul enfrentó a los vampiros puros que tenía enfrente.

—Vete, Heather —masculló una orden a su hermana—. ¡Rápido!

—Humanas poco educadas —dijo Toothless con impaciencia, y antes de que Astrid pudiera hacer algo, su mano oscura terminó por profundizar la herida, perforando órganos vitales—. Te pregunté algo, lo cortés sería contestarlo, mujer.

Sangre salpicó a Toothless cuando salió por la boca de Astrid Jolene. El hijo menor fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la mano de ella, pálida y manchada de sangre, tomó el brazo que la atravesaba con firmeza y su mirada no perdía fiereza.

—No… te diré n-nada, mal… maldita sanguijuela —escupió con asco, ordenándole de nuevo a Heather que corriera.

Con las piernas temblando, Heather asintió y echó a correr por el laberinto de pasillos, tropezando de vez en cuando. Wodensfang suspiró con cansancio, a él no le gustaba perseguir a nadie, pero sabía que ni Furious ni Toothless estaban interesados en una humana que huía.

—Voy por ella —informó aunque no fuese necesario.

Cuando desapareció por entre los pasillos, Astrid quiso detenerlo, pero Toothless apretó sus entrañas causando un terrible dolor que casi hace que perdiera el conocimiento.

—Si vas a matarme —dijo ella con rencor—, hazlo ya, imbécil.

—No puedo creer que la hija de Camicazi Jolene tenga una boca tan sucia —mencionó Furious, provocando que Astrid lo mirara con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

—¿… la conocí? —terminó el vampiro con una sonrisa. Entonces, tomó a la rubia con su cola y la arrebató de tajo del agarre de Toothless ocasionando que más sangre saliera y Astrid gimiera dolorosamente. Sin esfuerzo, estrelló el delgado cuerpo contra la pared—. Fue hace diez años, en lo que antes era Arabia Saudita. La mejor guerrera de todas, entrenada por Valka, la única que pudo adentrarse al Terreno de la Pureza y casi mata a Drago.

Una de sus siniestras manos se alzó hasta colocarse en la frente de Astrid. Ella sintió la textura suave y fría de su palma y tembló.

—Aparte de Valka, Camicazi Jolene es la única humana a la que he llegado a respetar —siguió Furious—. Así que no te sacaré la verdad con viejos _métodos_, usaré algo más indoloro.

En un segundo, la mente de Astrid fue invadida por la presión monstruosa del poder psíquico de Furious. Sus recuerdos fueron usurpados por la curiosidad del vampiro, y todos los secretos fueron revelados. Todo. Su infancia, su adolescencia… todas sus vivencias compartidas con su hermana. Pero a pesar de que su mente era violada, algo no se mostraba por completo aunque Furious trató con más ahínco.

—Sin duda eres su hija —mencionó Furious satisfecho, pero harto también.

Sin medir su fuerza mental, presionó tanto que rompió la barrera de pureza mental y corrompió con sus propios pensamientos la mente de Astrid.

El grito agónico de Astrid Jolene fue lo último que salió de su boca, antes de que su cuerpo colgara y sus ojos perdieran brillo.

Había muerto… psíquicamente.

Furious la dejó caer con cuidado.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —preguntó Toothless cuando Furious cubrió el cuerpo de Astrid con una manta.

—Nada concreto —respondió, y eso le sorprendió. De los tres, Furious era el mejor lector de mentes, quien podía llegar más allá de los linderos establecidos—. Sólo cosas inconexas, algo relacionado con un secreto, con destrucción y esperanza.

Toothless hizo un gesto de incredulidad, sin comprender nada lo que los humanos estuvieran planeando. Miró a su alrededor, a las batallas que continuaban. Quedaban pocos humanos, pero seguían luchando. Como aquel rechoncho chico rubio con grandes heridas en la espalda y aun así seguía interviniendo en las peleas de los demás para ayudar.

—Debemos ir con Woden —dijo Furious—. Se pone de malas cuando está solo.

Un olor peculiar llegó hasta sus finas narices.

Olfatearon con cuidado, tratando de identificar la fuente, pero no lo lograron.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Toothless, pues nunca había olido algo igual en su vida, algo tan fuerte que opacaba con facilidad la pestilencia humana.

Pero Furious no tenía una respuesta, sin embargo, percibía una nota familiar en la melodía aromática, que lo intrigaba demasiado. Por un instante, quiso recurrir a Wodensfang, su hermano tenía mil años y tanta experiencia como el mismo Drago Bludvist, pero Furious también era impertinente y rebelde como Toothless. Además, el _arma secreta_ que había visto en los recuerdos nublados de Astrid Jolene.

Tal vez tenía que ver con _ese_ algo, tal vez de eso se trataba el secreto, o tal vez sólo estaba buscando excusas para hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que oír el sermón de Drago después.

Furious batió sus alas siguiendo el rastro de los aromas con su sensitiva nariz. Su hermano lo perseguía unos metros atrás, igual de intrigado, con sus ojos verdes brillando de aquella curiosidad demoledora que cautivaba a muchos de su especie en cuanto le miraban directamente.

—No me sigas, Toothless —espetó Furious terminantemente, volando a su máxima velocidad mientras con sus alas afiladas cortaba por la mitad a los humanos que se encontraban en las mediaciones de los pasillos oscuros.

—Lo que digas —replicó Toothless enseguida, más por costumbre de llevarle la contraria que por otra cosa.

Furious habría replicado rápidamente, pero sus sentidos estaban más enfocados en hallar la localización exacta del olor. Aquella familiaridad que había percibido anteriormente seguía intrigándole, y eso le molestaba. La duda era algo que no tenía lugar en su cabeza, y Furious no quería empezar a dudar de sí mismo.

Detrás de él, Toothless miraba con atención hacia enfrente, con las pupilas fijas en un objetivo todavía no localizado. Si su corazón latiera, sin duda estaría acelerado. La emoción podía percibirse en el aire, y Toothless siempre había apreciado las situaciones así. Le inquietó el brillo momentáneo que apareció en los ojos topacios de Furious, y de su insistencia por encontrar al portador del aroma. Haber acudido con Wodensfang habría sido lo correcto, lo más sensato, pero ni él ni su hermano eran precisamente eso.

—¡A-Ayuda! ¡Han-... Han escapado de su celda!

Ese grito los paró en seco cerca del final de un corredor bastante amplio. Corriendo por su vida, un hombre, al que reconocieron como Fynn Hofferson, tenía una expresión de absoluto terror y las venas le saltaban en los redondos ojos. Furious actuó por mera inercia, desgarrando con precisión la cabeza del pobre humano con sus garras. El cerebro y los ojos volaron por todas partes, manchando el suelo.

—Algo pasó —murmuró Furious, mirando con atención el cadáver y el final del pasillo, alternadamente.

Toothless lo observó interrogante, arrugando la nariz por el asqueroso hedor que emanaba del cuerpo mutilado de Hofferson combinado con la sangre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó al punto.

—Tan perceptivo como siempre —mofó Furious con pretensión, ganando un gesto irritado de su hermano. Furious entornó los ojos, impaciente a veces por la inexperiencia de Toothless—. Aparte de ti o de mí, no hay ningún otro vampiro cerca.

—¿Y eso qué? —apuntó Toothless con impaciencia.

Furious se preguntaba seguido si su hermano sólo estaba probando el límite de su serenidad (aunque realmente no tuviera mucha).

—Hofferson escapaba de algo —comenzó a explicar, caminando esta vez para avanzar. De nuevo, el olor penetrante fue detectado por sus sensibles fosas nasales.

Un olor que ahora podía distinguirse, que podían identificar.

No era uno. Eran dos.

El primero era ciruelo blanco, uno de los perfumes más raros del planeta. El otro, era Lycoris puro, igual de raro que el primero.

Y ambos iban acompañados del olor a sal, agua, suciedad, sudor y sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Ambos príncipes llegaron al final del pasillo y atravesaron la penumbra para salir hacia algo parecido a un coliseo. La piedra caliza de la estructura estaba desgastada, pero firme y blanca todavía, y el techo tenía un enorme agujero que dejaba pasar los transparentes rayos de la luna. Furious y Toothless estaban sobre las gradas, donde seguramente los humanos no combatientes observarían a los pocos gladiadores que les quedaban.

La luz de la luna concebía al lugar un aspecto etéreo, que les supo escalofriante, y sin saber por qué, ambos dirigieron su atención hacia el centro del teatro sangriento.

Dos figuras se distinguían en la enorme mancha de sangre que cubría el centro.

En un aleteo de sus inmensas alas, los hermanos aterrizaron detrás de ellos. Se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un muchacho y una muchacha, ambos estaban bañados en sangre y miraban a nada en particular. Él parecía tener 17 años, estaba vestido con una camisa verde de manga larga y un pantalón café oscuro, ropa tan desgastada que era un milagro que no se rompiera con el mero roce con su blanca y pecosa piel, no tenía zapatos y su el tono natural de su cabello estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de mugre y sangre. Por otro lado, la muchacha era rubia con el cabello peinado en tres desaliñadas trenzas y un vestido blanco sucio; ella sostenía algo cerca de su boca y parecía morderlo con insistencia. Parecía tener 14 años.

Estando tan cerca, los olores se intensificaron y los vampiros puros sisearon en alerta, como si su instinto les indicara hacerlo.

El siseo atrajo la atención de uno de los desconocidos, que giró la cabeza hacia su espalda para ver a los intrusos.

Fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo para Toothless.

Los ojos verdes más grandes y brillantes que hubiera visto nunca, atraparon su atención como una luciérnaga es atraída por la luz. Fue como el instante en que descubres las _verdades_ que rigen la naturaleza del universo, como si lluvia fresca golpeara con su suavidad su rostro, como permanecer quieto oyendo la sinfonía del mundo. El pequeño rostro del muchacho era un conjunto de rasgos que Toothless apreció atractivos e inocentes; desde la nariz rechoncha, hasta los pómulos marcados y las cejas pobladas. ¡Y su expresión indiferente! No había nada en aquel rostro encantador, ni alegría, ni sorpresa, ni tristeza o enojo. Simplemente una aterradora y atractiva indiferencia.

—Tengo hambre todavía, Hiccup —la voz de la muchacha era grave y rasposa.

Fue el momento en que Toothless le prestó su atención y vio que aquello que sostenía cerca de su boca, se trataba de un corazón mordisqueado. Entonces, se percató de más cosas. De la sangre que resbalaba de las comisuras de los labios de esos dos y como partes humanas estaban regadas por el suelo.

—Yo también, Ruffnut —dijo Hiccup con tono monocorde.

Furious observó que ambos chicos tenían gargantillas de acero en sus cuellos con una cadena rota. Además en sus tobillos y muñecas, se distinguían marcas rojizas de cerrojos y sogas, como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo amarrados.

—Quiero comer más —musitó Ruffnut aventando el corazón sin cuidado, al parecer había perdido su jugosidad. La chica cogió la caja torácica que estaba a su lado y rompió con facilidad las costillas, metiendo algunas a su boca con gula. Se lamió los labios con satisfacción al terminar.

Sus ojos azules, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido concentrados en la comida, habían viajado al impresionante vampiro de ojos topacios que le observaba imperturbable.

Cualquier cosa que Furious hubiera querido decir en ese momento, se borró como por arte de magia. Al enfrentarse a aquellos irises índigo, sintió de nuevo la punzada de familiaridad irritante y chistó por la bajo con molestia, ante el golpeteo incesante imágenes borrosas.

¿Desde cuándo tenía flashback de recuerdos que ni siquiera tenía consciencia de poseer?

Pero ahí estaban.

Y entre todo el remolino, se distinguían ojos azules y cabello rubio alborotado junto a una sonrisa que provocaba regocijo en su alma inmortal.

—¿Qué sabor tienen? —preguntó Ruffnut de repente. Una estilizada sonrisa estiró las comisuras de sus manchados labios—. Huelen diferente.

Más que la pregunta, la segunda frase desconcertó a los hermanos. No sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo o quizá se trataba meramente de la locura hablando por la razón. Pero ella, infantil y sarcástica, ladeó la cabeza al no recibir respuesta.

Estaba hablando en serio.

De nuevo, una señal de alerta soñó en la cabeza de los vampiros.

—Huelen tan bien —esta vez habló Hiccup, aspirando con deleite al aire y clavando su atención en Toothless, recorriendo con gula el pecho pálido de músculos apetecibles—. Ustedes no son humanos, pero tampoco son como nosotros.

La alerta se convirtió en advertencia.

Furious permaneció quieto, evaluando la situación, esperando el momento oportuno para asestar un golpe certero.

—Quiero… probarte —farfulló Hiccup con la mirada clavada en Toothless. A su lado, Ruffnut soltó una risita tonta.

Una nube oscura cubrió la entrada de la luz, revelando algo que logró sorprender a los inmortales.

Las pupilas de los dos jóvenes tomaron una tonalidad amarillenta, el fuego brillante como el oro que ardía en éstas resplandecía con fervor. Sus blancos dientes resaltaban en la penumbra, ella sonriendo y él acompañándola.

No eran humanos. Eso había quedado completamente claro.

Pero tampoco vampiros.

Furious abrió los ojos de golpe, impactado por una verdad imposible.

Eran Licántropos.

Hijos de la Luna.

Los Seres Malditos de la Naturaleza.

Y de repente, un recuerdo conciso trituró su resistencia mental y pudo ver una escena de su pasado que había sido borrada de su psique.

Imágenes de un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y mejillas pecosas lo convulsionó. Recordó todo al instante, desde su primer encuentro en el Bosque del Olvido, hasta el final fatídico en el Valle de los Corazones Rotos. Besos, noches de entrega, él jurándole lealtad y prometiendo algo que no tenía que prometerse. Ahora lo recordaba claramente.

—Hiccup… —musitó sin querer, agobiado por el mar de emociones, tratando de reponerse al instante.

Ahora comprendía porque su padre se había empeñado tanto en arremeter contra los lycans en ese entonces. Fue cuando descubrió que uno de sus hijos había entregado su corazón a un licántropo.

Al hijo menor del Alfa lobuno.

Hiccup Haddock II.

Y entonces, Drago había ordenado a Wodensfang arrasar con toda la aldea de lobos, que sólo buscaban sobrevivir. Su hermano mayor no había sido informado de toda la historia de Furious y Hiccup II, por lo cual sintió remordimiento por causarle tanto daño y le borró sus recuerdos, extrayendo las memorias del licántropo, pero con eso también extrajo la amabilidad y la bondad del corazón de Furious.

—¡Furious! —fue el grito de Toothless, que logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento para sentir el impacto de una mano delgada, pero fuerte en su garganta.

No supo en que momento el licántropo se había movido con una velocidad impresionante, sólo se percató del golpe de su espalda contra las tribunas de piedra. La fuerza que apretaba su garganta era impresionante, pero lo fue más la expresión en la cara de Hiccup.

—Eres más resistente que los humanos —dijo lleno de curiosidad—. ¿Por qué tu cuello no se rompió? Estaba seguro que podía devorarte.

—Impresionante —admitió Furious sonriendo—. Pero te falta experiencia, cachorro.

Su cola golpeó en el estómago a Hiccup arrojándolo al otro extremo. El cuerpo delgado quedó incrustado en la piedra, y su expresión ahora estaba pintada por algo de incredulidad. Furious no perdió el tiempo. En un segundo, estaba frente al sorprendido licántropo y lo tomó del rebelde y maltrato cabello para lanzarlo por los aires y patearlo cuando llegó al punto más alto. Hiccup impactó por segunda vez en el suelo y el horrible sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose provocó una sensación desagradable en Toothless.

—Devorar —susurró Ruffnut cerca de su oído, tomándolo desprevenido. Toothless apenas si volteó cuando el empeine izquierdo de ella propinó una patada en su sien.

La fuerza bastó para moverlo varios metros.

Toothless enfrentó a la delgaducha licántropa. De lo poco que sabía sobre ellos, las hembras lobas eran escasas. Sólo nacían cada 200 años, y era elegida como la pareja del Alfa.

—Eres bastante fuerte, preciosa —dijo Toothless, lamiendo su pequeña herida en el labio que se curó al instante.

—¿Qué es _preciosa_? —inquirió Ruffnut ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Las preciosas se comen?

Toothless la miró desconcertado, tratando de detectar mentira o burla en sus preguntas. Lo desconcertó aún más no encontrar nada de eso. Era pura curiosidad. Sin embargo, nacía del completo desconocimiento del significado de las palabras y cómo se utilizaban. Vio las cadenas rotas de Ruffnut y pensó de inmediato qué era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos ahí.

—Con que a eso se refería Astrid Jolene con _arma_ secreta —musitó Toothless lentamente—. De alguna forma, los humanos lograron hacerse con Licántropos y los mantuvieron encerrados sin saber bien cómo usarlos —bufó con ironía—. Patéticos.

De nada servía un arma _viva_ que no sabía luchar, que no comprendía su propia naturaleza. Un Licántropo criado por humanos no servía para nada.

—¿Qué es patético? —siguió preguntando Ruffnut con insistencia.

Toothless la observó con algo similar a la compasión. La criatura frente a él no tenía cualidades de razonamiento avanzado, sólo hambre e instinto, se guiaba meramente por ideas espontáneas y desconocía por completo el mundo.

La pelea de su hermano con Hiccup volvió a llamar su atención, y sus ojos viajaron hacia donde Furious peleaba con un más que inexperto muchacho. Si _Ruffnut_ era irrazonable e impredecible, _Hiccup_ también lo era.

—Malditos humanos —dijo esta vez, pensando en el encierro al que estuvieron sujetos esos dos.

—¿Malditos humanos? —repitió Ruffnut con incredulidad, imitando el tono de Toothless.

El joven Príncipe emitió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de asestar un golpe en el estómago de la desprevenida chica que no lo vio venir.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —dijo Toothless—. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de esto, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que sigan así, viviendo torpemente —dio una patada y luego un golpe en la espalda—. Por lo tanto, tendré que darte tu primera lección de vida, mujer lobo. Para que reacciones.

* * *

><p>Heather Jolene corría sin dirección alguna por los pasillos desiertos de las catacumbas. Hace algunos minutos que no sabía por dónde iba, y había tropezado tantas veces que sus rodillas y pantorrillas tenían feos arañazos, que sangraban. Sólo quería escapar, siguiendo la última orden que Astrid le había dicho que resonaba en su mente. Dobló por una esquina, casi resbalando en el proceso, pero logró sostenerse de la pared.<p>

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió corriendo.

La carrera emprendida le imposibilitó percatarse del camino peligroso que había elegido. Así que cuando se topó con que el suelo se cortaba, no pudo regresar y sus piernas débiles fallaron. Esperó sentir la caída vertiginosa y el terrible dolor que seguramente sufriría su cuerpo, en cambio, el agarre firme con el que su muñeca era apretada, la volvió a la realidad y abrió los parpados.

Irises aguamarina le recibieron con el vacío reflejado en éstas, y ella tembló tratando de zafarse, pero su inútil fuerza humana nada podría contra el mayor de los Príncipes.

Al estar tan atemorizada, no se percató del minucioso examen del que era víctima. Sólo quería escapar, algo comprensible si eras la presa de un vampiro milenario. Pero Wodensfang no pensaba siquiera en deshacerse de la humana, al principio tal vez sí, cuando la perseguía, pero ahora, al ver el verde de sus ojos, algo se lo había impedido.

—Absurdo —pronunció suavemente, haciendo que Heather respingara y dirigiera su atención hacia él. Wodensfang notó de nuevo la tonalidad verdosa y la profundidad escondida en los recovecos de los irises—. No hueles como él, y tu sangre no contiene ni uno solo de sus cromosomas.

—N-No entiendo de lo que hablas —mencionó con voz temblorosa, esquivando la insistente mirada.

Una fría y pálida mano la tomó del mentón y Heather fue obligada a conectar pupilas. Quiso resistirse, pero al final, cedió. Tratando de mantenerse calmada y sostener la intensidad del otro.

—Fascinante —admiró esta vez Wodensfang.

—¿Q-Qué es lo f-fascinante? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Que me mires de esa forma —contestó con simpleza. En un ágil movimiento, Wodensfang la colocó a salvo en el suelo, dejándola completamente desconcertada y el doble de asustada. Al estar libre, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sin perder contacto visual con el alto vampiro—. No te asustes, Heather.

Ella tembló sin querer al escuchar su nombre salir de los palidísimos labios y dio otros tres pasos hasta que su espalda tocó la polvorienta pared.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dijo Heather y se alegró un poco cuando su voz sonó con más firmeza—. ¿No basta con haberme arrebatado a mi hermana? ¿Qué es lo que buscas al salvarme?

En un parpadeo, Wodensfang cortó la distancia, colocando sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, a la que le sacaba treinta centímetros de altura. Heather se enfrentó ante el análisis inquisitivo de los ojos aguamarina del vampiro y se quedó sin aliento.

—Es tan fácil hablar cuando eres humano —dijo en un murmullo—. Se guían por normas simples, obtusas e irrazonables. Establecen sus ideales con una moral hipócrita, que les queda como anillo al dedo por tener vidas tan cortas…

Wodensfang se agachó hasta quedar frente el espantado rostro de Heather, que se encogió incómoda.

—¿Cómo esperas que nosotros, siendo quienes somos, sigamos reglas que no cobran lógica con el paso de los milenios? Nos señalan sádicos y desalmados cuando las más grandes injusticias han sido cometidas entre los mismos humanos; si nosotros somos egoístas, ambiciosos e insensibles, los humanos compiten por esos honores también —la agarró del mentón con brusquedad, apachurrando las mugrientas, pero tersas mejillas—. ¿Y por qué habríamos de privarnos de seguir nuestros ideales? No veo nada malo en cumplir con mis caprichos, satisfacer mis deseos. Es natural desear algo.

—Eso no justifica matar… —quiso argumentar Heather, pero un delgado dedo de pianista la calló.

—Dan tanto valor a cosas que ni lo tienen —arguyó Wodensfang—. ¿Las vidas son importantes? Una gran mentira. ¿Pasará algo porque alguien muera o sea asesinado? Claro que no. El destino no existe, nosotros forjamos nuestro futuro. No hay nada de malo en matar.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Heather con firmeza—. Tal vez sea cierto que matar no está mal, pero sí sucederá algo si matas —sus ojos verdes atravesaron su alma insondable—. Alguien se pondrá triste, eso es seguro.

«_No somos valiosos, sí. Eso no significa que seamos reemplazables, Wodensfang»._

—Interesante —musitó Wodensfang ocasionando intriga en la chica—. Al parecer, haz logrado atraer mi atención, Heather.

—¿De qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar.

La sorpresa se impregnó en su rostro al sentir la suavidad de los labios del vampiro, apoderándose en un beso delicado, como si no le importara lo resecos que estuvieran los suyos. No comprendía nada, y quizás Wodensfang estaba aprovechándose de su confusión, o quizás era la tensión que había estado sufriendo desde hace años. No lo sabía, y en ese preciso momento, no le interesaba.

Sus pequeñas manos se colgaron de los antebrazos de Wodensfang y le devolvió el beso con torpeza.

Y a las afueras, donde la lucha continuaba, Drago rugía anoquiñando a los humanos.

* * *

><p>Los Licántropos eran difíciles de acabar. Toothless lo admitía. Pelear contra alguien que no reaccionaba a su instinto de autopreservación era divertido, pero después de tanto tiempo gastado, era tedioso. Toothless veía como los huesos de las piernas de Ruffnut se reparaban por sexta ocasión, a la vez que ella seguía como si el dolor no la afectara, como si perder sangre y energía al atacar sin consideración por sí misma, no tuviera importancia.<p>

—Ríndete, preciosa —dijo Toothless al notar que el vestido de Ruffnut había flaqueado y no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Toothless se preguntó si sería lo mismo con Hiccup—. No quiero matarte, para el caso, tú y Hiccup nos serán de utilidad para lo que pasará esta noche.

Por primera vez, desde su encuentro, Ruffnut lo miró con más atención.

—No comprendo —dijo ella.

—No espero que lo entiendas —comentó Toothless sinceramente—. Desde hace tiempo, deseamos tener una oportunidad como ésta. Ahora que ustedes están aquí, será fácil poner en marcha el plan.

Ruffnut ladeó de la cabeza, como meditando algo. Por un segundo, Toothless creyó haber visto un inmenso vacío en sus ojos.

—Todos nos desean —su voz fue un susurro débil, un eco distante— pero nadie nos quiere realmente.

Toothless torció el gesto con interrogación. Iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero Hiccup pasó a su lado al ser lanzado por Furious, impactando el frágil cuerpo contra la roca caliza y quedándose complemente inmóvil.

—Muerto no servirá, Furious —dijo Toothless observando de reojo a su hermano, y soportando las enormes ganas de cortarle el cuello por tocar a Hiccup.

—No morirá tan fácilmente —comentó Furious con indiferencia, revelando en su cuerpo las marcas de los golpes que Hiccup había logrado propinarle.

Ruffnut avanzó hacia donde Hiccup yacía inconsciente y se inclinó sobre él, pinchando su costado con su dedo anular de forma insistente, sin importarle en absoluto que los harapos de su vestido cayeran, revelando su delgaducho cuerpo, con marcas visibles de abandono.

La piel de ambos licántropos tenía una tonalidad verdosa vista de cerca, producto del poco contacto que tenían con la luz del sol y por estar encerrados en una celda húmeda. Sin embargo, Toothless no pudo evitar pensar en que se sentiría acariciar la piel del joven licántropo con sus demoniacas manos.

De pronto, el rugido bestial de Drago Bludvist rezumbó en todo el lugar.

Furious y Toothless permanecieron quietos un instante, meditando lo que eso significaba.

Victoria.

Drago había dado con el líder de la última resistencia y lo había asesinado.

La batalla había terminado.

Los vampiros ganaron.

—Qué ruido tan molesto —dijo Hiccup saliendo de los escombros y sacudiendo sus ropas.

Los vampiros echaron un vistazo al licántropo y se toparon con la imagen bestial del inicio del cambio.

Los ojos de Hiccup volvían a ser amarillos y sus dientes habían tomado un aspecto más fiero y salvaje. Su cabello polvoriento ahora estaba revuelto y en punta, y su gesto se torció en una mueca increíblemente iracunda.

Su lobo interior estaba reaccionando ante el llamado de victoria de su enemigo natural.

—¿Por qué no reaccionó así cuando nos vio a nosotros? —preguntó Toothless.

Furious no respondió, simplemente porque tampoco lo sabía. Se suponía que licántropos y vampiros no podían coexistir juntos, que la mera presencia del otro provocaría una reacción inmediata y una lucha se desencadenaría inevitablemente.

—Es momento de actuar, Toothless —dijo Furious batiendo las alas y emprendiendo el regreso.

—¿No deberíamos llevarlos? —cuestionó el menor alcanzándolo rápidamente.

—No es necesario —pronunció Furious mirando hacia atrás—. Ya lo olfatearon.

Toothless estaba desconcertado, hasta que volteó al igual que su hermano, abriendo los ojos de golpe al ver el manchón borroso que Hiccup parecía al correr. De nuevo, una alerta se instaló en la cabeza de Toothless, dictaminando que se deshiciera rápido de la amenaza, pero otra parte de él le pedía domar al hombre lobo de otra forma.

Llegaron antes que Hiccup. La sala de gloria era en medio de la fortaleza derrumbada, donde quedaban 200 vampiros festejando el triunfo con algunas excepciones. Stormfly, Hookfang y Meatlug se mantenían quietos, apartados del festejo y notaron la llegada de dos de los príncipes; Skullcrusher compartió un pequeño asentimiento con Furious y se escabulló por los pasillos para buscar a Wodensfang (aunque seguramente él también había escuchado a su padre).

—¡HEMOS GANADO, MI PUEBLO! —Drago Bludvist se ubicaba en una antigua tribuna en su forma humana, vestido con la elegante armadura de batalla y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria. A sus espaldas, atados de pies y manos, estaban unos pocos sobrevivientes—. ¡AHORA EL MUNDO ES NUESTRO! Con nuestros enemigos humanos aniquilados, el futuro de nuestra especie es brillante —soltó una gran carcajada, elevando su espada por encima de su cabeza.

Los vampiros rugieron con aprobación, agitando sus armas y haciendo ruido para mostrar su fidelidad.

Drago esbozó una gran sonrisa mostrando sus largos incisivos y gritó de nuevo, jadeando con fervor. Entonces, advirtió la presencia de sus hijos y por un instante tuvo una expresión de hastío. Los vampiros dejaron de celebrar momentáneamente ante la presencia de los Herederos, y se inclinaron respetuosamente cuando pasaron frente a ellos.

Furious y Toothless regresaron a su forma humana conforme se acercaban donde su padre, con expresiones ilegibles y postura firme. Al llegar a la tribuna, Drago se apresuró por tomarles de los hombros como invitación a la victoria, pero ambos permanecieron relativamente indiferentes.

—Hemos ganado, hijos míos —informó como si fuera necesario.

Toothless no dijo nada, mientras que Furious simplemente asintió. Drago ni se molestó por la falta de respuesta, desde siempre había mantenido una barrera con ellos, y sólo de vez en cuando podía entablar una conversación de más de tres frases con Furious, cuando estaban en medio de la batalla. Tampoco le interesó preguntar por Wodensfang. De los tres, Drago siempre había temido a su hijo mayor, al más viejo de los tres, y quien había heredado toda la fuerza de Thunderwitch, su madre.

Drago dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a su ejército, ignorando a los dos hermanos.

—¡AHORA EL MUNDO PERTENECE A LA OSCURIDAD! —gritó triunfalmente—. ¡LOS VAMPIROS REINARAN POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

El barullo de exclamaciones afirmativas y rugidos victoriosos, llenó de nuevo con su eco las ruinas del imperio parisino, y Drago abrió los brazos para recibir el baño de luz de la luna llena en su ancestral cuerpo.

El aullido gutural proveniente del costado este de la vieja estructura congeló al vampiro de golpe.

El volumen fue suficiente para helar la sangre, literalmente, de todos los presentes. Los vampiros comunes se miraron perplejos y confundidos, mientras buscaban el origen de tan siniestro recuerdo que les causaba escalofríos. Mientras, los humanos atados estaba sorprendidos, pero se distinguía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de Eret, a la vez que reía entre dientes.

—Es hora de pagar, sanguijuelas —masculló con prepotencia, disfrutando de la expresión descompuesta de Drago.

Los ojos oscuros de Bludvist buscaron con insistencia hasta llegar al punto de encuentro de dos enormes ojos como el oro de la figura amorfa de un licántropo de pelaje cobrizo, orejas puntiagudas, maquiavélicos colmillos y filosas garras, iluminado por la misma luz de luna que momentos antes había disfrutado.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó con incredulidad, pero su voz tembló ligeramente.

El Licántropo siseó con advertencia al escuchar a Drago y se movió en cuatro patas ante los vampiros anonadados. Se podían notar los músculos torneados moviéndose debajo del pelaje, dándole una apariencia más monstruosa y sobrenatural.

El Monstruo de las Peores Pesadillas de los Vampiros.

Un Hijo de la Luna.

—¡Atáquenlo! —ordenó al instante, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Su tropa estaba indecisa, el descubrimiento del hombre lobo los hizo dudar por un segundo, pues si existía uno cuando se suponía los había exterminado hace siglos, temían que hubiera más. Drago se desesperó y para intimidar aún más, retornó a su forma real y voló por sobre la tribuna—. ¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON, INÚTILES? ¡MÁTENLO AHORA MISMO! ¡MUESTREN SU LEALTAD HACIA MÍ!

Pero ninguno se movió. Tragaron hondo al ver al licántropo cada vez más cerca y con la vista fija en su objetivo.

—¡Mátenlo! —chilló Drago al ver la falta de respuesta de su ejército. Usó su voz gutural para ladrar una orden en la mente de sus súbditos, para que actuaran contra su voluntad.

Los chillidos asustados de los soldados vampiros, que se movían sin tener control de su cuerpo, rogando a su líder que no lo hiciera. Pero era tarde.

Hiccup se lanzó sobre los incautos y destrozó con sorprendente facilidad el cráneo y el cuerpo de los célebres inmortales.

Drago veía como su poderoso ejército sucumbía ante el poderoso embate de un solo licántropo, sabía que la sorpresa de su aparición los había tomado con la guardia baja, por lo cual era sencillo deshacerse de vampiros con experiencia en batalla. Se dio cuenta que Hookfang, uno de sus mejores generales, estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, como deseando que todo terminara para volver a observar las hojas de los árboles caer.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ataca! —ordenó al igual que lo había hecho con lo demás.

—No lo creo, Drago —Toothless interpuso su cuerpo entre su amigo y su padre, colocando una barrera mental que sirvió para detenerlo.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —inquirió con impaciencia—. ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos en peligro?

—Nosotros no —comentó Toothless con una sonrisa divertida—. Estuvimos un rato con el lobo y no nos comió —disfrutó de la cara trastornada de Drago—. Al parecer, sólo responde hacia los Alfas de los vampiros.

—En este caso —interrumpió Furious—, al Rey.

—¿Qué pretenden hacer, malditos bastardos? —podía estar desesperado, pero Drago seguía teniendo 1800 años de experiencia—. ¡ME HAN TRAICIONADO! ¡MERECEN MORIR!

Batió sus alas hasta llegar frente a los dos, y apartó de un golpe a Meatlug y Stormfly, que habían actuado como escudo para Toothless. Furious fue el primero en moverse, desviando las garras de su padre fuera del cuello de Toothless, pero su estómago fue atravesado con la puntiaguda cola. Drago movió su ala izquierda, asestando un golpe preciso en la espalda de Furious, cuyo cuerpo se estrelló en el suelo. Luego tomó a Toothless por el cuello, apretando sus venas y arrojándolo contra una pared.

La delicada presión que mantenía la estructura de la guarida, colisionó por la fuerza del impacto y todos tuvieron que moverse para evitar que los escombros los enterraran. Hookfang se había movido rápidamente para rescatar a los humanos de un final inminente, para colocarse en un lugar a salvo y regresar a enfrentar a Drago.

—Nunca creí que tú, de entre todos, estuvieras en mi contra, Hookfang —dijo Drago.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, desenvainando su colosal espada y colocándose en posición.

—Muy tarde para reclamos —mencionó indiferente—. Es momento que pagues por tus pecados.

—¿Y tú me harás pagarlos? —pronunció con sarcasmo.

Pero Hookfang lo ignoró.

—Soy el Ejecutor, después de todo —contestó con simpleza—. Es el puesto que me corresponde como Hijo de Fireclaw, la hermana menor de la Reina Thunderwitch.

—Parece que has logrado recuperar sus recuerdos —dijo Drago con una sonrisa pedante—. Todos ustedes…

—No todos, sólo aquellos en quienes los Príncipes confían.

Drago rió como loco.

—Entonces, sólo tengo que matarlos para recuperar el control —dijo firmemente—. Si pude burlar a la familia real una vez, podré hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —aseveró Hookfang seriamente—. Por los cargos de traición a la Familia Real Draco, usurpar el lugar del Rey, asesinar a la Reina y a la Condesa Fireclaw, intentar asesinar a los Príncipes y Herederos, te condeno, Drago Bludvist, a la sentencia máxima.

Hookfang se arrojó sobre él, utilizando sus mejores tácticas de combate.

—Bonito discurso —apreció Drago con burla—. Pero sigues siendo débil en comparación conmigo.

No obstante, no fue sencillo derrotar a Hookfang como lo había pensado. Era fuerte y su furia estaba enfocada en derrotarlo, su habilidad con la espada era magnífica y Drago estuvo cerca de perder una extremidad muchas veces. Tenía que hacer algo pronto para detenerlo, así tuviera que usar trucos cobardes.

Así que aturdió a Hookfang con el eco atronador de su sonar, pues sabía que los sonidos de miles de decibeles lograban descolocar a los de sus especie por unos segundos. De este modo, pudo tener el tiempo suficiente para atacar al pelirrojo, pero antes de tocarlo siquiera, el golpe de una ala lo mandó hacia atrás.

Cuando se compuso, Drago gruñó a la figura cambiada de Wodensfang, que estaba listo para darle pelea, mientras que Skullcrusher mantenía a Heather fuera del camino.

—Tu Padre estaría muy decepcionado de ti, Wodensfang —comentó Drago al detectar el aroma de Woden en la piel humana—. Él odiaba a los humanos tanto como yo, y no habría querido que uno de sus hijos sucumbiera ante uno… de nuevo.

Wodensfang frunció el ceño.

—Es un alivio oírte hablar así, Drago Bludvist —escupió, sus ojos aguamarina se tornaron rojizos, y el vampiro usurpador tembló más. Sólo los vampiros que alcanzaban el más alto nivel poseían pupilas de esa tonalidad—. Porque tu boca no merece pronunciar el nombre de mi padre o de _él_.

—Te habría dejado vivir, Wodensfang —dijo de pronto Drago—. Eres el único de los tres que vale la pena. Tus hermanos son demasiado impulsivos para manejar este nuevo Imperio.

—Difiero terminantemente —espetó Wodensfang—. No hay nadie mejor que los verdaderos Reyes para gobernar a los vampiros. Nuestra sangre real es diferente a la tuya, contaminada y anteriormente humana.

El gesto de burla que Drago había mantenido hasta ahora, se convirtió en una mueca iracunda y trastocada. Perdiendo los estribos, el antiguo vampiro se lanzó en picada contra Wodensfang, gritando prepotentemente.

—Patético —musitó Wodensfang sin moverse un centímetro.

Drago fue derribado por los golpes de Furious y Toothless antes de que pudiera notar su presencia. El impactó hizo trizas sus costillas y espina dorsal, y el grito de agonía que salió de su boca fue perturbador.

—No permitiremos que sigas manchando el Honor Puro de la Familia Real Draco, imbécil —dijo Toothless.

—Has disfrutado suficiente del puesto de Rey —intervino Furious—, es momento que ocupes tu lugar de bufón, Bludvist.

—¿Me… matarán? —preguntó sin aliento, aun con su recuperación rápida, las heridas habían sido casi letales.

—Oh, no, Drago —sonrió Toothless—, ése no es nuestro trabajo.

Furious tomó al usurpador del cuello y lo arrojó al aire. El cuerpo colosal de Drago flotó por unos segundos, y justo cuando pensó en escapar, escuchó un gruñido a su lado.

Volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la peor noticia de todas.

Hiccup había saltado al mismo tiempo en que lo habían lanzado, y ahora abría sus enormes fauces atrapando una de las alas.

—¡Argh! —gimió Drago.

Una mordida de hombre lobo podía ser extremadamente dolorosa para un vampiro.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Drago logró darle un golpe en el hocico a Hiccup, que gimió adolorido y lo soltó para que ambos cayeran en medio del espectáculo, donde los cuerpos destazados de su ejército quedaban como marca de la masacre del licántropo.

—¡Maldito! —rugió el ancestral vampiro mirando iracundo al hombre lobo, que seguía quejándose por el dolor de su quijada—. ¡Te mataré!

Con velocidad sobrehumana, llegó donde Hiccup a punto de hacerlo trizas…

—No es el único licántropo aquí —dijo Furious desde afuera.

La mano de Drago fue atrapada por los colmillos del amorfo lobo plateado, que cercenó la falange con facilidad. Sin mano, el muñón que quedaba fue una fuente de sangre que salía a borbotones. Esta vez, más gritos desgarradores llenaron las ruinas y los humanos y vampiros que quedaban serían espectadores de una masacre antigua.

La forma licántropa de Ruffnut era un poco más pequeña que la Hiccup, y su pelaje plateado resplandecía como diamante, mientras sus ojos amarillentos estaban fijos sobre su oponente. Ella tomó el pedazo de carne de su boca y lo aplastó con su poderosa mano, escupiendo la sangre que había quedado hacia un lado.

Otro aullido aturdidor se escuchó.

Como un resorte, Hiccup se paró y sacudió.

Drago fue presa del pánico.

Dos licántropos lo observaban con atención.

Quiso huir, pero le miedo lo hizo lento y a ellos los enervó.

Alcanzaron a Drago antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, clavando sus garras en la carne de los hombros para mantener sujeto en el suelo. El aliento lobuno de las mandíbulas tensas mareó al incauto vampiro y vio toda su longeva vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

La primera mordida la dio Hiccup, justo en el cuello. Arrancó un trozo enorme de músculos y tejidos, escupiéndolos para seguir con más. Por otra parte, Ruffnut se encargó de destazar los brazos y piernas para que no pudiera patearlos o darles puñetazos. El poder del control mental no servía para mentes tan salvajes como la de los licántropos, ni ningún otro poder que un vampiro pudiera poseer.

Eran enemigos naturales.

Los licántropos habían nacido para matar vampiros.

Eran inmunes a sus asombrosos poderes.

Los alaridos agónicos de Drago constituyeron una melodía sangrienta, que duró pocos minutos antes de convertirse en un mero trozo de carne roja desfigurada. Las garras de Ruffnut se abrieron paso entre las costillas del vampiro, abriéndolas revelando el corazón aun latiendo. Hiccup lo tomó, y como si fuera una uva, lo apretujó hasta convertirlo en una masa asquerosa.

Los restos del cuerpo de Drago se convirtieron en cenizas, arrastradas por el viento.

Y los Hijos de la Luna, se unieron en aullidos victoriosos al haber derrotado al enemigo, para después decaer y volver a sus formas humanas rápidamente, quedando inconscientes y desnudos en el charco de cenizas y sangre.

A Wodensfang le impresionó un poco ver a sus hermanos menores trasladarse rápidamente donde los licántropos, mucho más cuando los tomaron en brazos. No obstante, al mirar de reojo a la niña a su lado, no pudo menos que aceptar que los tres tenían maneras muy extrañas de elegir a sus consortes.

—Lleven a los humanos que quedaron a los calabozos de la Mansión —ordenó Wodensfang a Stormfly, quien arrugó el ceño. Esto extrañó al vampiro. Por lo general, ella siempre acotaba sus órdenes sin peros, no obstante, si algo la molestaba, le interesaba saberlo. Era su amiga desde hace siglos, después de todo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, mi Príncipe —respondió Stormfly, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Está mintiendo —interrumpió Hookfang, tan oportuno como siempre—. No quiere estar cerca de ese humano —señaló a Eret, que estaba a unos diez metros—, porque le atrae.

Stormfly le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero Hookfang no se dio por enterado.

—¡No hay nada que preocuparse! —aseguró ella—. Me encargaré de los prisioneros al instante.

—De seguir así, te matará algún día, Hookfang —dijo Woden, observando a la vampiresa volverse una nube de murciélagos y cubrir a los humanos para transportarlos de esa manera.

Hookfang alzó los hombros con desinterés, luego miró a Heather, que se ocultó detrás de Wodensfang al instante.

—Primero Hiccup I y luego Heather Jolene —dijo—. Te gustan los humanos cuyos nombres empiezan con la letra H, ¿verdad?

Wodensfang sonrió suavemente.

—Tal vez —concedió.

* * *

><p>Hiccup despertó de golpe. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue algo que lo desconcertó grandemente. ¿Qué hacía esa madera cubriendo el techo? Movió sus irises, observando finas cortinas de lino blanco colgando de los doseles de la cama (aunque realmente no supiera que estaba en una cama). Por alguna extraña razón ajena a su razonamiento, su espalda se sentía bien, como si algo extremadamente cómodo la estuviera acariciando. Sus manos fueron curiosas y tentaron la suave textura de la colchoneta, encontrándola entretenida.<p>

Hiccup se retorció entre las cobijas (sabía que eran cobijas porque le habían dado algunas antes, cuando estaba encerrado, aunque nunca supo para qué se usaban), pero descubrió que mientras más se movía, más fricción placentera y cálida encontraba. Además, aquellas bolsas de tela rellenas de algo, que sostenía su cabeza, eran cómodas. Le recordaban a Ruffnut, cuando dormían uno encima del otro. Fue entonces que se percató que su hermana no estaba ahí.

—¿Ruffnut? —la llamó, mirando hacia todos lados, pero las cortinas impedían ver más allá de los límites de la cama.

A pesar de que estaba cómodo y calientito, Hiccup se separó del barullo de cobijas blancas y salió de la _fortaleza de telas y madera_ en la que estaba. Sus pies descalzos pisaron el piso de madera fina y él estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, ¿desde cuándo la madera se usaba para el suelo? Se suponía que tenía que ser piedra, no madera. Se agachó para tocar la superficie, descubriéndola lisa y fría, rascó un poco también.

—Piso de madera —dijo cuando llegó a una conclusión sobre cómo llamarle.

Asintió satisfecho, levantándose de nuevo, dándose cuenta de su desnudez. A él no le importaba, pero cuando salía de su celda sin ropa, las humanas comenzaban a gritar escandalizadas y le aventaban ropa para que se cubriera. Hiccup buscó ropa, pero sólo encontró más _algos _hechos de madera con formas extrañas. Sin más opciones, agarró las cortinas y se las enrolló sobre el torso y la cadera, arrastrando buena parte por el suelo. Volvió a su idea de encontrar a su hermana para iniciar su rutina de limpieza diaria (una hora de lengüetazos entre ambos).

Caminó con torpeza por la _celda_ _hecha de madera, brillos y tela_, quedando ligeramente aturdido por todos los objetos nuevos que encontraba, nombrándolos a cada uno. Al Armario lo llamó _Cosa grande que guarda cosas chicas._ Al candelabro lo nombró _Araña que no muerde._ Y la chimenea, _Fuego cuadrado_. Olfateó por todos los sitios, buscando la esencia de Ruffnut, pero se topó con muchos otros olores que nunca en su vida había conocido.

Entre todos, resaltaba uno en particular.

Le recordaba al viento, a confort, a un buen trozo de carne y a la voz de Ruffnut al cantar.

Se movió como autómata, siguiendo el aroma, sus sentidos alertándolo. Hiccup abrió la _pared que se mueve cuando aprieto una bola de metal_, saliendo a otra _celda_. Como buen curioso, observó la nueva cosa que había encontrado. Desde las cortinas de seda color borgoña, hasta la suave alfombra tejida a mano color violeta; las paredes cubiertas de tapizado rojo con relieves de un tono más oscuro llamaron su atención, además de los múltiples muebles que había.

Hiccup estaba fascinado por tocarlos, probarlos. Pero su curiosidad estuvo satisfecha al toparse con una caja, que no podía abrir con facilidad. Trató con fuerza, pero no pudo. Luego la golpeó contra el piso, obteniendo nulos resultados. La miró durante un instante, buscando como abrirla.

Estaba tan concentrado que ni notó la presencia de Toothless, recostado en un sofá grande, observando cada uno de sus con incesante atención. Desde los despeinados cabellos hasta los delgados tobillos. Toothless devoró con gula la hermosa vista del licántropo curioso, que con cada movimiento dejaba ver la flexión de sus delicados músculos, y la cortina resbalaba sensualmente por la carnosa piel de las nalgas.

—Ya despertaste —interrumpió para controlarse a sí mismo.

Hiccup no mostró sorpresa, le miró sin dejar de sostener la caja. Toothless se maravilló de lo insondables que eran los ojos verdes del muchacho, y de lo mucho que había extraño verlos. Pero el otro simplemente se volteó, volcándose de nuevo hacia la caja para el disgusto de Toothless. No obstante, razonó que debía ser paciente, aunque ésa no fuera una de sus pocas virtudes.

—Dormiste por una semana —así que optó por actualizarlo a los hechos que habían ocurrido después de la muerte de Drago—. Los trajimos y atendimos sus heridas, no eran muchas por cierto. Los humanos que los resguardaban están bajo nuestra custodia, y no hemos decidido qué hacer con ellos aun. Ahora gobernamos este mundo, donde sólo hay humanos y hombres lobos —susurró Toothless—. ¡Ah, cierto! Tu hermana está bien. Ella sigue dormida en la habitación de enfrente.

Hiccup dejó de jugar con la caja de repente, y se dio la vuelta rumbo a la salida. Justo cuando estaba por tomar la perilla, la presencia de Toothless se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Hiccup no le miró.

—Por Ruffnut —respondió.

—Eso lo tengo claro —espetó molesto—. Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene un lugar para quedarse, ni padres, ni hogar.

—¿Qué es un _padres_? ¿Qué es un hogar? —planteó enseguida.

Toothless había preguntado a los sobrevivientes humanos todo acerca de los licántropos. Al parecer, ninguno sabía sobre el origen de los hermanos, sólo que un anciano los había encontrado fuera de la base, un niño de cuatro años con un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos. Los adoptaron enseguida, pensando que eran humanos, pero después, cuando comenzaron a notar los extraños comportamientos de los hermanos. Cuando vieron a la niña sanar rápidamente después de romperse un brazo a los tres años, creyeron que era un vampiro, pero el más viejo les dijo que no, que eran licántropos, y que debían preservarlos para que cuando crecieran enfrentaran a la amenaza de los vampiros. Fue cuando los separaron del resto y los encerraron en una celda subterránea, llamando a la niña Ruffnut y al niño Hiccup. Quisieron enseñarles, pero el miedo y la poca paciencia con ellos, limitó aún más el contacto, y ambos aprendieron a hablar hasta cuando Ruffnut cumplió los diez y Hiccup los catorce. Además, poco conocían de lo que les rodeaba, la falta de comunicación con los humanos les privaba de adquirir el significado de las palabras y su vocabulario era muy escaso

Furious y Wodensfang había escuchado toda la historia también. Diciéndoles a los humanos que había tenido mucha suerte de que Hiccup y Ruffnut no se hubieran transformado hasta la pelea con Drago, por lo que habrían matado.

—Quiero ir con Ruffnut —dijo Hiccup una vez más.

—Ella aún no despierta —respondió Toothless.

La mirada verde del licántropo enfrentó a la del vampiro.

—Ahora que hemos cumplido con sus deseos —pronunció con suavidad, pero con una increíble frivolidad—, ya no nos necesitan.

La corta frase había logrado aturdirlo, y recordó las palabras que Ruffnut le había dicho cuando pelearon.

«_Muchos nos desean, pero nadie nos quiere realmente»._

¿Cómo pudieron pensar que los hermanos lobo no se darían cuenta de nada? A su modo y bajo sus propias perspectivas, Hiccup y Ruffnut habían construido su mundo, un mundo donde sólo se tenían entre ellos y los demás sólo querían usarlos.

Era cierto que lo habían hecho, pero había algo más. Por eso no los habían matado.

Y si era cierto que Hiccup mantenía una barrera que lo separaba de la realidad (por lo menos, de una realidad donde no estaba él), Toothless recurriría a todos los medios para llegar a su nuevo fin.

—Dime, Hiccup, si te dijera que puedes quedarte, ¿qué responderías? —planteó con sencillez, tomando al licántropo de los hombros.

La expresión de Hiccup fue de pura curiosidad, pero pintada de desconcierto. Toothless se percató del ligero temblor que recorría el pequeño cuerpo que sus manos sostenían.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo podía ser que una criatura que no había aprendido lo que era el miedo, temblara de esa forma? Lo había comprobado anteriormente. Hiccup y Ruffnut carecían del sentido que las personas le daban a las emociones; no sabían muchas cosas, entre ellos qué era el miedo, cómo se vivía y cómo se expresaba. Dudaba terminantemente que fuera instintivo, pues ninguno de los licántropos había reaccionado con miedo frente a Drago.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —preguntó Toothless, observando la reticencia de Hiccup por cruzar miradas.

Hiccup se removió incómodo, tratando de zafarse, pero Toothless presionó más, sin lastimarlo, peor lo suficiente para que emitiera un gruñido de advertencia.

—¡Responde, Hiccup! —exigió.

—N-No lo sé —de nuevo, quiso liberarse. Usó sus brazos, pero mientras más tocaba a Toothless, más débil se sentía y eso lo confundía.

¿Qué era Toothless que lo hacía sentirse así?

—S-Suéltame —pidió en un susurro, removiéndose más cuando una de las manos de Toothless le tomó por el mentón para que lo observara—. N-No… ¡No me gusta!

Utilizando su descomunal fuerza, Hiccup propino un golpe en el pecho de Toothless y escapó de inmediato, regresando a la comodidad que la cama de doseles y cortinas había representado. La sorpresa del asalto había sorprendido a Toothless, así como la declaración, aunque no estaba seguro si Hiccup lo había rechazado.

Rápidamente llegó hasta la cama donde podía apreciarse un montículo de cobijas y sábanas. Toothless se quedó del lado izquierdo, sin atreverse a subir a la cama.

—¿Hiccup? —preguntó dubitativo, sintiéndose estúpido por un momento.

Nunca había necesitado de tacto a la hora de tratar con sus conquistas. Levantó su mano para tocar el cúmulo, pero la retrajo en cuanto vio movimiento de rechazo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo al final, bajando la cabeza con remordimiento—. Los usamos para conseguir nuestro objetivo, y no tienen motivo para quedarse.

No hubo respuesta. Hiccup seguía bajo las cobijas.

—Pueden irse si lo desean —dijo Toothless dándole la espalda—. Juro que nunca sabrán más de nosotros y que nos serán perseguidos por nuestra especie.

Dio tres pasos exactos, antes de que la voz bajita de Hiccup lo detuviera.

—No te vayas.

Con la impresión grabada en su rostro, Toothless se giró de nuevo para toparse con el pequeño hueco de donde se asomaban los brillantes irises verdes. Hiccup hizo un esfuerzo para dejar ver su rostro, cuya expresión era de mortificación y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Cuán divino era verlo así, pues el estado puro e inocente de su gesto era único y especial, pues estaba seguro que Hiccup nunca antes había estado así.

—¿Quieres que me vaya o me quede, Hiccup? —preguntó Toothless directamente, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta de la que dependería el equilibrio de su eternidad.

Hiccup ocultó su cara de nuevo.

—No lo sé —contestó—. ¿Qué eres? Es incómodo. No quiero ver tus ojos, no me gusta verlos.

—¿Qué no te gusta con exactitud?

—Porque me confundes —siguió Hiccup—. Tus ojos son confusos, me incomodan, pero también me gustan. Son bonitos y me gusta verme en ellos.

—Así que te gustan mis ojos, pero no lo demás —apremió Toothless, que había recuperado la sonrisa y había llegado en un parpadeo frente a Hiccup, subiéndose en la cama y asomándose al hueco.

—Me gusta… todo —dijo, a falta de un término mejor.

—Eso es lo único que quería oír —con cuidado, despojo de las cobijas al delgado cuerpo que tomó por los hombros, acariciando la textura lisa de los omóplatos con cariño.

La tonalidad verdosa de la piel había desaparecido después de que Toothless ordenara a las sirvientas lavar y acicalar al muchacho (si él lo hacía, no controlaría sus deseosos actos). Ahora, era deliciosa la fricción con sus dedos, y comprendió que Hiccup no había temblado por miedo, sino por deseo, pero como no lo sabía, había actuado así.

—No sé qué me pasa —admitió Hiccup.

Toothless sonrió suavemente.

—Déjate llevar, pequeño —mencionó cerca de su oído, provocando un delicioso escalofrío que recorrió la espina del licántropo—. Tendremos mucho tiempo para enseñarte los nombres, ahora siente.

Y con un suspiro, Toothless tocó los labios perfilados de Hiccup, haciendo al otro respingar. Buscando su confort, Toothless paseó sus manos por el cuello subiendo hasta rozar las orejas y propinar caricias detrás de éstas. Movió sus propios labios para provocar una respuesta en Hiccup, y sólo fue cuando su lengua lamió las comisuras ajenas, que Hiccup correspondió de forma extremadamente torpe y extremadamente deliciosa. Sus movimientos labiales eran tentativos, expectantes y Hiccup probó que le gustaba sentir eso, así que desesperado por obtener más, trató de imitar a Toothless y pasó sus brazos por la nuca del vampiro.

El beso fue simple preludio, pero la química compartida por el contacto estremeció los 180 años de Toothless, y perdió la cordura que guiaban sus acciones.

Mandó a la mierda la parte de su mente que rogaba una explicación lógica para su preferencia por su enemigo. Porque no era natural, porque iba contra todo, porque no podía haber elegido a un licántropo como su pareja.

Pero la realidad lo golpeaba en forma de un beso.

Y Toothless estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarla.

Sus manos inquietas encontraron asilo en la calidez del cuerpo lobuno, trazando senderos de caricias que provocaban inocentes jadeos de una boca anteriormente virgen. Devoró con besos casi caníbales a Hiccup, enrollando su lengua y adiestrando al hábil licántropo que aprendía pronto.

—Esto se llama beso, por si te lo preguntas —dijo Toothless cuando tuvo que separarse por un instante.

Hiccup volvió a producir el contacto, maravillado por el sabor delicado de la boca de Toothless.

—Me gustan —exclamó Hiccup—. Más besos. Ya. Ahora.

Toothless no se contuvo más y lo derribó juntando sus bocas una vez más.

La pasión que despertaba Hiccup en él fue un el mejor estimulante que Toothless haya probado en su vida. Además, Hiccup no se privaba al momento de compartir caricias, a pesar de su inexperiencia y los pequeños respingos que daba cada vez que Toothless avanzaba, respondía bien al cambio, y mostraba porque era un licántropo. Aunque Toothless dominaba en la entrega, Hiccup proponía los límites, pedía más cuando lo quería, gruñía molesto cuando algo lo molestaba y arañaba la espalda del vampiro, que tenía mucha suerte de curarse rápido pues se habría muerto desangrado.

—Si sigues así, no me contendré, Hiccup —comentó Toothless, besando el cuello pecoso con adoración. Sería hermoso si pudiera beber su sangre, pero moriría nada más al intentarlo—. No desconfíes de mi control, pero rompes con todos mis esquemas y haces que mi deseo por ti renazca como un fénix.

—Si _contenerte_ hace que no me toques, no lo hagas —dijo Hiccup, que no había comprendido bien la metáfora.

—Licántropo loco —Toothless quitó la estorbosa cortina que cubría la cadera espigada, mostrando el premio que anhelaba—. Tentarme de ese modo a mí, un demonio que ha segado la vida a miles y que podría corromperte de tantas maneras.

—Sentir ahora. Palabras luego —espetó Hiccup, rompiendo la tela de la ropa de Toothless y besando los pectorales blancos, cuya textura le supo sabrosa.

—Como quieras, Hiccup —los ojos verdes de Toothless brillaron con delicioso veneno tóxico antes de abalanzarse de nuevo contra Hiccup y presionar el centro de su pasión con su mano.

Un gemido puro brotó de las profundidades de la garganta lobuna, y Hiccup se movió en búsqueda de más contacto. Toothless sonrió de puro orgullo y prosiguió con su digna tarea, acariciando la extensión con fervor, despertándola y ganando más gemidos y que Hiccup se retorciera placenteramente.

Pronto, decidió unirse en la fricción, y juntó su masivo miembro para generar el doble de placer, absorbiendo las expresiones del rostro de Hiccup, a la vez que pellizcaba las tetillas sonrosadas.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —la sinfonía creada por la garganta de Hiccup superaba por mucho cualquier otra cosas que hubiera escuchado en su vida, y Toothless se esmeró por hacerlo subir el volumen, empleándose duramente—. ¡Ah,… Tooth-less! ¡Yo…!

—No te contengas, hermoso —también era difícil hablar para él.

Y lo mejor todavía no comenzaba. Toothless habría querido dejarlo en mero contacto principiante, e ir sensibilizando a Hiccup conforme los días, pero lo deseaba tanto, que procurar su marca en el cuerpo del licántropo era lo más importante en su mente. Además, si oírlo gemir su nombre era fantástico, hacerlo gritar sería divino.

Se acomodó entre las piernas temblorosas del licántropo, que lo miraba con desconcierto y deseo, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría ahora. Sin embargo, sintió algo redondo tocarlo en su entrada y jadeó cuando intentó entrar.

—Ssh, Hiccup —musitó Toothless, dulcemente besando sus revueltos cabellos—. Dolerá. Puedes clavarme las garras si quieres, porque no me detendré. No hasta que mi esencia se impregné en ti, y la tuya en mí.

Hiccup quiso hablar, preguntar a qué se refería, pero la incrustación del miembro de Toothless en su trasero y el dolor que eso conllevó, lo hicieron gritar masivamente. Demasiado asustado por eso, luchó por apartare, pero Toothless lo tenía firmemente sujetado y su ataque no disminuía, seguía hundiéndose, llegando a los linderos de la cavidad que estaba acostumbrándose.

Toothless se quedó quieto por un momento, respirando agitadamente al controlarse y esperando la señal indicada. Pero Hiccup seguía temblando con la cara oculta entre los brazos. Pensó por un segundo en detenerse, pero no lo creyó necesario. Hiccup era nuevo en todo, y Toothless necesitaba enseñarle lo más rápido posible, para que la confusión no terminara causando más daño en su mente. Sin embargo, tampoco quería lastimarlo, y usó un poco de la información que había obtenido de Wodensfang sobre los licántropos.

Saliendo de golpe, obligó a Hiccup a quedar en cuatro mientras él se colocaba detrás. Acarició los glúteos de nuevo, besando los hombros de Hiccup.

Entró de nuevo, esta vez sin la prisa de la primera vez, disfrutando de la angostes. Esta vez también, Hiccup no gimió adolorido, fue algo más.

Un aullido.

Placer.

Los ojos de Hiccup, Toothless pudo ver de reojo, eran de oro sólido, muestra de que el licántropo en su interior respondía a sus atenciones.

Eso provocó algo en Toothless también.

Lo supo sin verse, pero no fue hasta que Hiccup le observó que pudo comprenderlo.

—Azules —mencionó el licántropo, refiriéndose a sus pupilas—. Ahora son azules.

El verde metálico había sido sustituido por un azul incandescente, que hizo perder a Hiccup la cordura.

Entregándose a Toothless con todo su ser.

El vampiro arremetió con su descomunal fuerza, sabiendo que Hiccup lo soportaría, que sería placentero y que sus naturalezas estaban de acuerdo con su unión.

Un Vampiro.

Un Licántropo.

Rompían los tabúes con el vaivén de sus caderas. Acribillaban las opiniones exteriores con sus gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Limpiaban con su sudor las marcas de odio y rencor del pasado, y unificaban con la entrega mutua entre sus cuerpos.

El punto glorioso de la culminación fue como ver mil atardeceres, como si estuvieran justo en medio de la tormenta, o presenciando el origen del universo mismo.

El estallado de calor que estalló de Toothless y llenó a Hiccup provocó un grito que seguramente fue escuchado por todos, y el orgasmos resultante los dejó tiritando y con ganas de más.

—Te quiero —murmuró Toothless cuando salió de Hiccup, abrazándolo y llevándolo consigo para recostarse en una posición más cómoda.

Hiccup se acurrucó en el pecho blanco con los ojos brillando todavía como el oro, observando los azules de Toothless, y sin saber por qué, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Te quiero, Toothless —finalizó, quedándose cómodamente dormido al igual que Toothless.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué estás tan roja, muchacha? —preguntó Meatlug a Heather, viendo que llevaba todavía intacta la bandeja de comida en sus manos—. El Príncipe Toothless dijo que debíamos llevarle comida por si el joven Hiccup despertaba.<p>

—Meatlug —llamó la chica—. No creo que sea necesario. Ahora están comiendo… otra cosa.

Meatlug le miró con duda, sin comprender, pero Heather había dejado la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina y se había sentado en una de las sillas.

—Digamos que, de momento, es mejor dejarlos solos.

—Oh —exclamó Meatlug cuando por fin comprendió, y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con la muchacha—. Está bien, ¿deseas algo de té, querida?

—Será un placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Realmente, no quería hacerlo tan largo, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo como un simple one-shot, así que éste fue el resultado. Al principio, sólo iba a ser una batalla entre licántropos y vampiros, pero la historia daba para más, y no pude controlarme. Respecto a la continuación (porque quiero hacerla), la escribiré si la piden, porque he dejado varios puntos sueltos que merecen justificación. Si tengo que decir algo, es que me considero experta en vampiros y hombres lobos (pues tengo varios fics con esas temáticas), por lo cual quise intentarlo en el fandom de HTTYD.

Por cierto, si quieres una imagen de la forma transformada de Toothless, Furious y Wodensfang busquen imágenes de Ulquiorra Ciffer en su segunda resurrección. En cuanto a Hiccup y Ruffnut, los hombres lobo de la película Van Hellsing, Cazador de Monstruos, son las indicadas (nada de licántropos con anorexia o de perros grandes como en Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, respectivamente).

Ya saben, si quieren continuación, ya saben, dejen review, que la subiré tan pronto como pueda ;)

Mientras, es todo por hoy.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lemon. Sobrenatural. Trama-crack. Parejas crack.

**Aclaración: **Este fic responde al Reto #4 "Halloween" de Caldo de Toohcup para el Alma.

**Pareja(s): **_Toothless/Hiccup_. Secundarias: _Wodensfang/Heather, Eret/Stormfly, Furious/Ruffnut. _Menciones _Wodensfang/Hiccup I, Furious/Hiccup II._

**Lilith:** Ésta es la segunda parte del fic con un final sorpresa. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los giros sorpresas, porque si escribo lo _esencial_ me aburro demasiado. Sobrepasar límites e irme a lo inusual es peligroso, pero lo hago para tener más variedad de tramas. El fandom muere en cuanto las historias se vuelven repetitivas. Pienso que podría haber tercera parte, pero eso ya sería a la elección de ustedes.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**Lazos**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Cubrid su rostro, me deslumbra; ha muerto joven."_

—John Webster.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>La voz de Ruffnut llenó la habitación con calidez y encanto. El silencio en el Mausoleo del Clan Draco la apoyaba, por lo que la melodía llegaba a cada rincón de la vieja estructura. Sentada en un sofá de cómodos cojines rojizos, Ruffnut acariciaba con cuidado los alborotados cabellos de su hermano, prodigando una caricia a cada nota con perfecta sincronización.<p>

—_There was a friendly but naive King, who wed a very nasty Queen… _

Hiccup la escuchaba atentamente. Disfrutando tanto de la calma como de los ligeros rayos solares que se colaban por los finos vitrales en forma de copos de nieve. Hiccup suspiró de placer al contacto, acurrucándose más en el confortable regazo y ocasionando una sonrisa en los labios femeninos.

—_Till one day strolling, in his court, an arrow pierced the kind King's heart…_

Un verso más. El final de la canción. Después, silencio. Los hermanos oyendo el sonido del propio latido de su corazón, repercutiendo casi al unísono. Una melodía única, preciosa.

—No quiero estar aquí, Hiccup —susurró suavemente, casi sin mover los labios.

Hiccup mantuvo los parpados cerrados, demasiado ido en el latir del corazón de Ruffnut como para contestar enseguida, pero no tanto para ignorarla. Ruffnut dejó de acariciar su cabeza como su castigo. Hiccup gruñó en respuesta.

—No quiero estar aquí —repitió como si fuese necesario. Acercó su rostro al de su hermano y sus narices se rozaron—. No me gusta.

—A mí tampoco —dijo Hiccup levantando una mano para tomar una de las trencitas rubias—. Quiero irme tanto como tú. Pero a la vez, no quiero irme.

Ruffnut se quedó callada, estudiando analíticamente su rostro mientras Hiccup jugaba con su trenza. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Hueles a él —la nariz de Ruffnut se paseó por su rostro, su cabello y al último por su cuello—. Donde sea, cuando sea y como sea, hueles a él.

—¿Te molesta?

Ruffnut negó suavemente.

—Sé el lugar que ocupa en ti, Hiccup —posó una mano en su pecho sobre su corazón—. Y sé el lugar que ocupo yo.

Hiccup sonrió con ternura, tomando la mano de su hermana y besándola con cuidado. Después colocó esa misma mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. Era claro el mensaje para Ruffnut. Ella comenzó a dar toques suaves en la piel y a seguir despeinando más su cabello, divirtiéndose cuando Hiccup empezó a quedarse dormido.

—Disculpe la interrupción, mi Lady —dijo cortésmente una chica vestida de sirvienta victoriano, largo cabello negro pulcramente peinado bajo el Katyusha blanco y libidos ojos perlados. Se inclinó con timidez dejando ver el delicado escote de su vestido—. Lord Cloudjumper los llama para sus clases de medio día. Los espera en la Biblioteca Oeste en la Sección de Literatura del siglo XXI.

—Lo has interrumpido —dijo Ruffnut de pronto.

La mucama levantó la cara con confusión. Se encontró con Ruffnut en el sofá con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Hiccup y con una mirada de aterradora quietud. Al parecer, pudo apreciar, el muchacho había salido del sopor somnoliento y ahora estaba completamente despierto. Hiccup dejó de recostarse en el regazo de su hermana y estiró su delgado cuerpo ante la mirada repentinamente atenta de la mucama.

—Dije que lo interrumpiste, vampiro —pronunció Ruffnut cerca de su agudo oído.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, la mucama giró su cabeza para toparse con la cara y los ojos de Ruffnut a sólo unos centímetros. Su cálido aliento golpeando su mejilla, congelándola más en su lugar. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había movido del sofá, ni siquiera pudo leer sus intenciones.

—¿D-Desea…? —musitó apenas la mucama temblando inevitablemente, actuando de forma amable a pesar del miedo.

—Despertaste a Hiccup. No me gustas.

Con relativa facilidad, Ruffnut atravesó el pecho de la desdichada y de un jalón sacó su corazón para aplastarlo en su mano tirándolo después. Antes de que pudiera gritar desgarró las cuerdas vocales con la misma mano. Los ojos perlados de la mucama se desorbitaron de puro terror y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas antes de convertirse en polvo, combinándose con la sangre que manchó el piso en domino del Mausoleo.

Ruffnut no mostró nada en su rostro. Ni satisfacción, ni agrado, ni molestia, sino una escalofriante indiferencia. A su lado, Hiccup parecía igual de condescendiente que ella. Sólo tomó la mano cubierta de sangre entrelazando sus dedos, y salieron empujando la puerta negra sin delicadeza.

Caminaron despreocupadamente por los largos y fríos pasillos, con sus pies desnudos disfrutando la blanda alfombra rojiza. Ruffnut instó a su hermano a soltarla un momento para que pudiera deslizarse dando saltos y volteretas como se le diera la gana. La falda de su vestido gris ondeó a cada uno de sus movimientos haciendo que el encaje negro de las orillas simulara una serpiente subiendo por sus curvas.

—¡Ven, baila conmigo, hermano! —lanzó la oferta entre risas y vueltas.

Hiccup se le unió. Entrelazó de nuevo su mano con la de ella y empezaron una de las tantas danzas que su profesora particular de baile les enseñó antes de que Hiccup la asesinara. Los pasos torpes de los hermanos quebraban cosas como un tornado destruía casas.

Los sirvientes se encargaron de recoger los jarrones rotos, las pinturas fuera de lugar y los candelabros torcidos sin decir nada o siquiera mirarlos o hacer algún gesto indiscreto en cuanto olfatearon la sangre fresca de vampiro en la mano de Ruffnut. Por otra parte, los vampiros de la Nobleza poco se reprimieron de esbozar muecas desagradables ante la presencia de los licántropos. Se ponían tensos con cada paso, pestañeo, salto o pirueta que realizaban, con su instinto a flor de piel que pedía a gritos destruir a la amenaza o huir de prisa. Seguían sin creer que sus Príncipes hubieran caído ante seres de razonamiento inferior y sin ningún tipo de control o sistema de valores a seguir.

Los Nobles habían escuchado sobre el pasado de los hermanos por el constante flujo de rumores que circundaba por la Mansión. Desde la increíble historia de la traición de la Familia Real por Drago Bludvist (a quien ningún vampiro, noble, esclavo o sirviente mencionaría su nombre de nuevo por toda la eternidad), hasta el ascenso de los Príncipes al trono con la inesperada aparición de los Hijos de la Luna.

Hiccup y Ruffnut se convirtieron en la comidilla principal de los chismorreos entre la abundante sociedad de los vampiros, y el conocimiento de su existencia se había extendido hasta los Reinos vecinos. La Reina Red Death del Reino de Tierra Nueva —antes América— había palidecido ante la noticia, mucho más cuando se había estado planeando que uno de los Herederos Oscuros fuera su próximo esposo. Por el contrario, el vecino Reino de Tierra Fuego —antes África— había declarado nunca hacer la guerra en contra del Reino de Tierra Media, por mucho que deseara terminar de explotar los terrenos que antes habían sido Europa, Asia y Oceanía.

Nadie había esperado ver licántropos después de tantos siglos de extintos. Muchas teorías se habían hecho respecto a eso. Ninguna particularmente interesante. Todas hablaban referían a los humanos como los guardianes de la última estirpe lycan para usarla contra los vampiros, lo cual había sido verdadero en cierto sentido.

—¡Cázame, Ruffnut! —exclamó Hiccup antes de pegar un gran salto para aterrizar en el piso del Lobby, debajo de las escaleras de roble.

Ruffnut soltó una risa ligera imitando su acción, sin importarle que la falda se le levantara y expusiera sus torneadas piernas, cayó en punta y lo persiguió, ajena a las horripiladas miradas de los vampiros cada vez que uno de ellos pasaba.

Por una parte se debía a que eran licántropos. Por la otra, era que Ruffnut era mujer. Las mujeres lobo nacían en determinado tiempo con la misión de asegurar la descendencia pura del Alfa. Temían que adviniera el resurgir de los licántropos, pues aunque eran hermanos, Ruffnut podría procrear con Hiccup. El Príncipe Toothless podía tener al chico como consorte, pero temían que en cualquier momento el celo de la chica se desatara trayendo terribles consecuencias con eso.

Por desgracia, ninguna de sus dudas debía ser expresada. Cualquier idea, palabra o frase que supusiera el exterminio de los licántropos estaba terminantemente descartada. Toothless lo había ordenado así y había demostrado con algunos cuantos desafortunados lo que sucedería si alguien osaba dañar a cualquiera de los licántropos. Podían temer a un resurgir, pero los Nobles sabían que su Príncipe podía ser mil veces más cruel que nadie.

—¡Llegamos! —rugió Ruffnut triunfalmente subida a la espalda de Hiccup. Ella se bajó de un salto para dar otra pirueta—. Para la próxima yo te cargaré.

Hiccup le sonrió con ternura. Abrió la inmensa puerta de la Biblioteca donde entraron silenciosamente. Estaba vacía, pero Cloudjumper no toleraba el ruido y habían aprendido que a él no le interesaba si eran los favoritos de la Familia Real. El castigo había sido suficiente para que anduvieran con cuidado cuando él estaba ahí.

La Biblioteca Oeste era inmensa. Los anaqueles con libros medían cincuenta metros de altura, llenos de ejemplares únicos de eras pasadas y culturas ya extintas, había una exquisita selección que recapitulaba desde la escritura cuneiforme hasta la decadencia de la tecnología en 2400 D. C. La madera que recubría los pisos era fina pulcramente colocada para que no rechinara. Contaba con varias salas con asientos cómodos y material de primera para impartir clases.

Los hermanos divisaron la alta figura de un hombre de apariencia treintañera. Su cabello lacio caía con gracia arriba de sus hombros y resaltaba el color arena y rojizo en cada mechón. Vestía con pulcros pantalones negros de etiqueta y una fina camisa de lino que relucía su trabajada anatomía. Escribía con calma en el pizarrón azul, ni siquiera cuando los hermanos llegaron y se sentaron en el mullido sofá de tela bordada con oro, él dejó de mover la tiza.

—¿De nuevo veremos Historia Clásica del Siglo XX? —inquirió Hiccup después de leer algunas fechas y sacar conclusiones. Ruffnut rezongó a su lado, hundiéndose más en el sofá y mirando hacia el techo con hastío—. Pensé que había quedado claro que no nos interesa la materia, Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper lo señaló con la tiza al tiempo que abría un libro en su otra mano.

—Te he dicho que no hables en plural —pronunció—. Si a tu hermana no le gusta, no quiere decir que a ti tampoco.

Hiccup entornó la mirada con molestia, pero Cloudjumper no lo dejó replicar.

—Ahora continuemos con la lección —dio la vuelta para seguir anotando fechas y acontecimientos históricos—. Después de la Quinta Guerra Mundial en 2025, la ONU se desintegró y se integró de nuevo con los líderes de las doce naciones que sobrevivieron…

Aunque estaba enojado con Cloudjumper (ya sabía qué era el enojo), Hiccup se concentró completamente en la lección. El vampiro había acertado en algo. Hiccup apreciaba el estudio, casi como Ruffnut lo aborrecía.

Las clases comenzaron cinco meses atrás. Wodensfang había insistido en que aprendieran lo básico para pasar a temas de mayor complejidad, así que los dejó a cargo de Cloudjumper. Al principio, la enmienda había sido todo menos gratificante para él, enseñar a dos cachorros sin nada más que aire y sangre en su cabeza no era el epítome de acertada carrera. Quiso dejarlo nomás al conocerlos. Ruffnut era impulsiva e irracional, más que Hiccup. Si ella se desconcentraba, el otro también. La primera semana se la pasó respondiendo a sus preguntas sin sentido, preguntaban sobre todo, cada palabra que era desconocida, sobre el material de las cosas, sobre los fenómenos naturales. Si no fuera por su adiestrada paciencia, Cloudjumper los hubiera asesinado.

Cuando consiguió que le pusieran atención (después de darles un susto de muerte con unas persianas), empezó a enseñarles las letras, luego los números, luego los signos… Después de dos clases, Cloudjumper se maravilló cuando Hiccup tomó un libro del que leyó un párrafo completo con lentitud y torpeza, pero sin que le hubiera enseñado cómo hacerlo. Hiccup lo había deducido solo. Después, Ruffnut imitó a su hermano leyendo el siguiente párrafo con la misma torpeza. Fue cuando Cloudjumper comprendió que de idiotas no tenían nada. Hiccup y Ruffnut simplemente aprendían a su ritmo y captaban más rápido de lo que se esperaba teniendo en cuenta sus orígenes.

A la tercera semana, ya dominaban habilidades básicas de niños de ocho años y a la cuarta habían arrasado con los libros de secundaria. Especialmente Hiccup. De los dos, era el más interesado en leer, escribir, en descubrir nuevas materias y hacer nuevas preguntas, mientras que Ruffnut estudiaba sólo cuando algo llamaba su atención o cuando su hermano le resumía las lecciones.

—Ya me aburrí, Hiccup —se quejó Ruffnut enroscándose en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermano.

Hiccup bajó cabeza para conectar miradas.

—Por favor —pidió en un susurro que ni el agudo oído de Cloudjumper podía escuchar.

Ruffnut torció su boca y se quedó pensando un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse más.

—Por ti lo que sea —dijo con suavidad.

Un beso en su oreja fue su recompensa.

La lección continuó sin problema alguno.

* * *

><p>Stormfly estaba furiosa.<p>

Y todos sabían que cuando estaba así lo mejor era apartarse de su camino y mirar al suelo o al cielo como si fuesen las cosas más jodidamente divertidas del mundo. O podrías enfrentar un destino peor que el final de Naruto.

—Al parecer dijeron que no —comentó casualmente Hookfang a su lado recibiendo una aterradora mirada de reojo que podría matar más que cualquier veneno de serpiente.

Stormfly siguió su camino tratando de ignorarlo, pero Hookfang no tenía la intención —o el instinto de preservación— para dejarla sola. Así que le hizo compañía entreteniéndose con la cantidad de vampiros que le daban paso a la Tercera Comandante de las Tropas.

Hookfang lo admitía, Stormfly se hacía respetar con su mera presencia. Aunque él lo atribuía a que ella siempre usaba su armadura de valkiria a todos lados, con su cabello rubio pulcramente ordenado en una coleta alta y esas pupilas amarillas como el ámbar. Stormfly era hermosa e intimidante, y terriblemente narcisista.

¡Ah! Hookfang ya sabía por qué estaba furiosa esta vez.

—¿Problemas con el Humano otra vez? —aventuró a preguntar.

La secuencia que siguió hizo que Hookfang confirmara su sospecha.

La espada de Stormfly rozó con el filo su cuello al tiempo que ella lo había empujado contra la pared.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Hookfang —siseó la Tercera Comandante con voz de ultratumba—. Compartirás lazos sanguíneos con los Príncipes, pero no te hace inmune a mi espada.

—Deja de dramatizar, mujer —resopló cansado, tomando con la punta de sus dedos la filosa hoja y apartándola de un movimiento—. Si tanto te molesta la presencia de ese humano, podrías deshacerte de él. Incluso si mis primos te lo prohibieran, serías perdonada al instante.

—Nunca desobedecería sus órdenes —espetó con determinación enfundando su espada de vuelta. Dio a vuelta dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo, Hookfang no la dejaría tan fácilmente. Stormfly había herido su orgullo como Miembro de la Familia Real Secundario y tendría que pagar.

—No sé si lo dices como deber o como excusa, Stormfly. Me voy más por lo segundo. Cuando se trata del Humano, usas a mis primos como excusa para tus actos.

Para cuando Stormfly se giró, Hookfang ya se había esfumado. Lo maldijo internamente y siguió su camino. Ya luego arreglaría cuentas con él. Lo importante ahora era ir a las Celdas de los prisioneros para traer al Humano para llevarlo con los Príncipes. Era una tarea excesivamente sencilla y Stormfly podría delegarla a uno de sus soldados, pero se decía a sí misma que una orden era un orden y viniendo de sus Señores la cumpliría sin dudar.

«_Excusas como siempre, mujer»_, le pareció oír la voz de Hookfang burlándose.

Stormfly respiró profundo para calmarse. Ya estaba frente la puerta de la prisión y el celador abrió entre reverencias. Stormfly no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar pestilente llenó de hedor humano, así que se apresuró a ir a la celda número 88. Vio lo barrotes de oxidado hierro y la oscura y lúgubre cámara que guardaba en su interior a un hombre de 25 años, cabello negro, rostro de rasgos duros y tres extrañas marcas en su mentón.

Era atractivo. Por supuesto, no al grado del Príncipe Furious, pero lo era su manera. Para ser un humano, estaba _bien_.

«_Que esté bien no significa que piense en el humano»_, se dijo a sí misma al tiempo que el celador abría la celda y extraía al famélico hombre hacia la luz.

A pesar de las marcas de la desnutrición y el cansancio, rebozaba de su encanto natural y su mirada seguía conteniendo esa pisca de insolencia que la molestaba demasiado. Como las anteriores veces, una impertinente sonrisa marcó la cara del hombre.

—Te extrañaba, _mon cheri _—dijo con tintinear—. Me gustaría que me visitaras más seguido o bien podría ir a tu recámara. No creo que mi cama de piedra se amolde a la suavidad de tu piel.

Antes de que Stormfly pudiera regresar el comentario, el celador propino un buen golpe justo en la mandíbula inferior. La sangre brotó enseguida salpicando el piso, pero la sonrisa no se borró. Por un instante, Stormfly tuvo el deseo de deslizar su lengua por los labios ensangrentados, pero fue reprimida.

—¡No hables tan familiarmente con la Comandante! —explotó el celador. Luego dándole una exagerada reverencia a Stormfly agregó—. Lamento que tenga que pasar por esto, mi señora. He intentado que el Humano sea respetuoso al dirigirse a usted o a sus Altezas, pero es terco como ninguno.

—No importa —dijo Stormfly con condescendencia—. Me haré cargo del Humano yo misma.

—Sí, mi señora —farfulló el vampiro celador dando otra exagerada reverencia, entregándole la gruesa cadena como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

Stormfly tiró de él sin cuidado alguno sin importarle más que salir de ahí y terminar con esto. Sabía que la pasividad con la que se estaba dejando manejar era sólo una máscara. Porque ya había ocurrido antes y ella no podía evitarlo.

No podía evitar aflojar el agarre de la cadena, como tampoco quedarse quieta a la mitad de las escaleras de regreso donde nadie podía verlos. No podía evitar temblar ligeramente cuando brazos masculinos sostenían su cintura desde atrás, así como el cálido aliento de él traspasó la piel de su cuello provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¿Te dije ya que te ves muy guapa con tu armadura? —preguntó él con voz juguetona, aspirando el aroma de Stormfly.

—Unas cuantas veces —respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Siempre tan fría conmigo, preciosa —sonrió—. ¿Acaso no estamos protegidos del ojo crítico de los demás vampiros?

—No te dejaría abrazarme si no fuera así, Eret.

Eret amplió su sonrisa. La tomó por los hombros para que lo mirara de frente para plantarle un beso de lleno que Stormfly correspondió al instante. Degustó el sabor agrio de los labios de Eret mientras él se deleitaba con la frialdad de los suyos. Se separó sólo cuando escuchó los pulmones humanos pedir aire.

—Perdón —dijo Stormfly—. No mido el tiempo.

—Descuida, Fly —pronunció con desinterés—. No me importa morir si es por tus labios.

Las pálidas mejillas obtuvieron un imperceptible tono rosado. Habría desviado su mirada si su orgullo no fuera tan grande. No demostraría lo mucho que repercutían sus palabras en ella, por mucho que deseara gritarlo. Quería conservar su dignidad por lo menos.

—Es hora de llevarte con sus Altezas —dijo Stormfly tomando el control de nuevo.

—¿Otra aburrida reunión? Pero si ya les he dicho todo lo que sé.

—No es esa clase de información la que les interesa, Eret —repuso Stormfly.

Eret rodó los ojos.

—¿Sobre los cachorros? —inquirió hastiado—. No puedo decir nada más. Me hice líder de la Resistencia cuando murió el anterior jefe. Ellos dos sólo pasaron a mi cargo, su historia sólo la sabían los más viejos y ya están muertos. No creo que los Príncipes Sanguijuelas puedan sacarle información a los muertos.

—No te atrevas a volver a insultarlos en mi presencia —amenazó con sinceridad—. Me atraes, Humano, pero si vuelves hacerlo te mataré.

—Wow. Tranquila, preciosa. Das miedo cuando te enojas.

—Entonces calla —dijo ella.

—Como sea —comentó casualmente—, si tanto quieren saber sobre su origen podrían usar uno de esos rituales de vampiros que tanto les gusta hacer.

—Hacerlo podría matarlos —explicó con paciencia.

—Oh, ya veo por donde va la cosa —dijo Eret divertido—. En ese caso, ayudaré lo que pueda. Después de todo, si no fuera porque ellos derrotaron a Drago no estaría aquí contigo.

—Idiota —finalizó ella tirando más fuerte de la cadena.

* * *

><p>El sonido del <em>Beep<em> constante de la máquina era la única pista que indicaba que Astrid Jolene seguía con vida. Heather miró la expresión vacía luchando por reprimir su frustración. Astrid estaba sumida en un trance del que no podía escapar. Su mente había sido reducida a nada por la colosal fuerza psíquica de Furious y su alma se encontraba perdida en linderos más allá de la comprensión humana. Ninguna fuerza podría traerla de vuelta. Vivía por medio de los cientos de máquinas que nutrían su cuerpo a través de sondas.

Astrid Jolene estaba muerta.

Heather batallaba día a día para creer lo contrario. Creer que habría una manera de salvarla, de tener a su hermana de regreso.

—Deberías rendirte ya, muchacha —le dijo Fireworm.

Era la vampira a cargo de Astrid. Una bella chica de piel dorada y cabellos anaranjados que brillaban como los rayos del sol. Temibles ojos borgoña y una sonrisa de filosos dientes.

Heather fingió no escucharla. No era la primera vez que le decían lo mismo, pero Heather no atendía a sus palabras. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tenían razón. Pero era tan difícil decirle adiós, entender que Astrid no estaría ahí para protegerla.

—¿Protección? —cuestionó Fireworm con incredulidad. Heather odiaba que pudiera oír algunos de sus pensamientos—. No la necesitas, menos de una humana que no pudo hacer mucho en la Guerra.

—Es mi hermana —dio por toda explicación, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los mechones rubios de la cara de Astrid.

—Tu hermana está muerta —sentenció con frialdad—. No pienses que soy cruel cuando tú lo eres más. La mantienes con vida como excusa para no responder a los afectos de su Alteza.

Heather no pudo evitar tensarse ante la mención de Wodensfang. Recordó de golpe su primero encuentro y sus labios temblaron rememorando la sensación del beso. Cuando la guerra acabó, la habían traído a la Mansión Draco. Nunca en su vida había estado tan sorprendida por ver el magnífico castillo que abarcaba todo un valle entre las montañas, su sorpresa no terminó cuando la llevaron a su propia habitación llena de comodidades que no había en la Base de la Resistencia. Había sido la primera vez que había tomado una ducha caliente.

Wodensfang rara vez la visitaba, siempre estaba ocupado con los preparativos para la coronación, pero cuando lo hacía se la pasaba observándola de lejos. Algunas veces simplemente le pedía que lo mirara a los ojos o se dormía un rato en su regazo. Sus contactos eran mínimo, pero cada que sucedían la adentraban a un remolino de sentimientos y emociones que la hacían dudar de todo lo que creía.

Pensaba que los vampiros eran seres terribles, insensibles y sin remordimientos. Y lo eran. De una forma diferente y totalmente fuera de sus convicciones humanas. Los vampiros no se regían por reglas moralistas, se regían por la sabiduría de los siglos. Heather había aprendido a la fuerza que los vampiros no eran malos en términos romancistas, sino que se dedicaban a vivir su naturaleza tal y como creían que debía ser.

No obstante, Heather se decía seguido que no podía pensar como ellos porque era una humana. La mortificaban muchas preguntas durante el día y la noche, cuya voz dictadora era la de su hermana. ¿Debía traicionar sus principios en favor de tomar el futuro que le ofrecían? ¿Debía dejar que la esperanza muriera como su hermana? ¿Había caído ante el encanto de las pupilas aguamarina del Príncipe Wodensfang?

Heather pensaba mucho, sobre todo en lo que pensaría Astrid. Seguramente estaría decepcionada de ella por traicionar la causa por la que Camicazi Jolene murió. Pero Astrid ya no podría volver. Estaba muerta.

No había pensado decidirlo bajo estas circunstancias, pero ya era tiempo que comenzara a aceptar que sus decisiones las tendría que tomar sola. No confiaba en el consejo de nadie.

—Desconéctala —ordenó a Fireworm levantándose de la silla con elegancia. Se inclinó frente a su hermana y beso su frente, susurrándole al oído—: Lo siento, Astrid. Aceptaré tu odio si nos vemos en el Infierno.

La chica se retiró sin mirar atrás, así sería más fácil. Fireworm se encargaría de lo dicho sin importar si se iba o no. Heather salió por la puerta yendo directo a su habitación. En el camino, fue presa de miradas indecorosas de los vampiros más viejos, aquellos que recordaban lo que era beber sangre humana, no sustitutos sin sabor.

Heather caminó erguida sin mirar a los lados. Ahora que había terminado con su hermana ya no tenía impedimentos que la controlaran, que la mantuvieran atada a este lugar. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Entró a su recámara y empezó a empacar en una pequeña maleta un poco de ropa y otras cosas de vital importancia. No temía adentrarse a terrenos desconocidos. Desde pequeña había vivido en circunstancias extremas e irse por su cuenta no era un gran reto. Ya no más. Se miró en el enorme espejo de cuerpo. El vestido que llevaba era cómodo y su cabello trenzado estaba tan oscuro como siempre. No le gustó esa imagen.

De su guardarropa tomó un pantalón gris y una blusa azul de botones. Se cambió enseguida, pero seguía sin gustarle. Buscó las tijeras del kit de costura que había en uno de los cajones. Agarró su trenza de la punta para estirarla y comenzar a cortar mechón por mechón hasta que líneas negras saltaron por todos lados. Satisfecha con el resultado terminó de empacar y abrió las puertas de vidrio que daban al balcón. No podía salir simplemente por la puerta principal, así que se escabulliría por las paredes. Aprovecharía que los vampiros no pudieran estar a la luz del día, sólo los Vampiros de la Realeza podían soportarlo, pero seguramente Wodensfang estaría ocupado.

Trepó por el barandal de piedra deslizándose con destreza por las entramadas ramas de los rosales cuidando de no tocar ninguna espina. Bajó sigilosamente y dio un saltó ágil cuando estuvo a un metro del suelo. Al caer miró a ambos lados, respirando tranquila de que nadie la hubiera detectado. Avanzó utilizando la técnica de sigilo que su madre le había enseñado. Usar las puntas de sus pies, pasos largos y precisos, respiración a ritmo con el viento, oídos prestos a cualquier ruido y ojos alertas. Heather no era la mejor peleadora, pero si la mejor en sigilo.

Atravesó los jardines de rapónchigos, olivos y lirios, por entre las fuentes con gárgolas y criaturas míticas cinceladas con precisión. Llegó al portón donde crecía al lado un arbusto de buganvilias que crecía hasta el tope y superaba la barda. Antes de subir, miró por última vez lo que dejaba atrás.

—Adiós —susurró.

Cuando brincó al otro lado Heather se topó con más obstáculos. La Mansión Draco era gigantesca y sólo había pasado por la primera barrera, y fue un alivio cuando encontró un ducto de aire que llevaba a unas viejas cloacas pestilentes. Heather se metió sin dudar y pudo respirar con más tranquilidad —a pesar del asqueroso olor— al saberse protegida por la oscuridad de las cloacas.

«_¿A dónde vas, Heather?»._

Por un segundo creyó escuchar la voz de Wodensfang. Se detuvo al instante y volteó hacia atrás para ver que no había nadie detrás de ella. Pensando que estaba alucinando, Heather decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante y no detenerse más.

* * *

><p>Cuando las lecciones habían terminado, Ruffnut tuvo que quedarse tiempo extra para acreditar las horas que había perdido por dormirse. Cloudjumper no había aceptado negativas de ningún tipo, y la había atado a una silla para que no escapara, asegurándole a su hermano que la soltaría apenas terminaran (porque los ojos de Hiccup se habían vuelto amarillos cuando sacó las sogas para amarrar a su hermana). También lo corrió pues era una distracción. Hiccup no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, tomando un libro de Ingeniera Mecánica Antigua y salió, informando que la esperaría en el jardín Norte.<p>

Ahora Hiccup estaba recostado en el césped mirando al cielo. El libro yacía a su costado, lo había terminado en tiempo récord, y sin nada más que hacer por el momento decidió descansar un rato. Cerró los parpados, respirando profundamente. Su nariz captó todos los olores de ese lugar, la mayoría ya eran conocidos, los otros no tanto. El de los vampiros era particularmente molesto y picante, como si le rociaran pimienta en su cara. Le costaba demasiado soportarlo por largos períodos y sólo cuando Ruffnut o Toothless estaban cerca podía calmarse un poco.

Hiccup escuchó el canto vivaracho de un pájaro azulejo, alto y claro como una flauta volando sobre él. ¡Qué fantástico era aquello! No había pensado que el simple canto de un avecilla podría hacerlo tan feliz.

—_There was a friendly but naive King, who wed a very nasty Queen _—comenzó a cantar por su cuenta siguiendo el ritmo del azulejo, adaptando su voz de barítono a la tonada—._ The King was loved but the Queen was feared…_

El azulejo dejó de cantar, como atraído por la voz del licántropo batió sus alas y bajó hasta aterrizar sobre su cabeza. Hiccup rió bajito cuando sintió el piquito hurgar entre sus cabellos.

—Cantas muy bien —dijo Toothless detrás de él—. Aunque es una canción bastante peculiar. ¿La aprendiste en clase de Cloudjumper?

Hiccup negó a la vez que tomaba al pajarillo entre sus manos. Se deleitó con la pequeña criatura con plumaje de vividos tonos cerúleos y blancos que piaba buscando alimento.

—Supongo que es una canción de los humanos.

Hiccup volvió a negar.

—El contacto con nosotros era mínimo, sólo las palabras necesarias —Hiccup acarició la cabecita emplumada.

Toothless lo miró intrigado, pero Hiccup se le adelantó.

—Cuando Ruffnut tenía diez años comenzó sentir fuertes dolores. Creo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al mío, ella me dijo que olía más fuerte ese día antes de caer enferma —explicó—. Los humanos no la atenderían o harían algo por miedo a que los devoráramos (no negaré que lo hacíamos cada vez que podíamos). No sabía qué hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue acariciar su cabello. Fue la primera vez que hablé, más bien canté. Fue extraño. No sabía hablar, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca como si estuvieran programadas. Ruffnut se calmó al escucharme y los dos cantamos hasta que el dolor se fue.

El azulejo voló fuera de las manos de Hiccup cuando entendió que no conseguiría comida. Ambos lo miraron desaparecer en el firmamento por unos segundos.

—A veces pienso que la canción tiene que ver con nuestro origen —dijo de pronto Hiccup obteniendo su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando la canto puedo escuchar una voz femenina acompañándome. No la reconozco. Podría decir que es familiar, que me reconforta.

Hiccup guardó silencio por un momento. Toothless se preguntó que estaría pensando, cuántos misterios más se esconderían tras esas pupilas melancólicas y por qué tenía esa sensación de pérdida próxima que lo mantenía inquieto.

—Hoy hemos tenido una junta con Eret, de nuevo —dijo Toothless para despejar sus propias dudas—. Al parecer dice la verdad. Los humanos más viejos eran los que conocían más sobre ustedes. Ordenamos que un escuadrón a investigar las ruinas para encontrar más indicios.

—¿Por qué le interesa tanto saber de nosotros?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —planteó Toothless con calma.

—No dices la verdad —replicó Hiccup al instante—. No soy tonto, Toothless, tampoco ingenuo u obtuso. Comprendo las cosas bien, a mí manera. Sé que no dices la verdad porque no me miras a los ojos cuando me respondes.

Toothless quedó maravillado por la exactitud con la que Hiccup lo catalogaba. Cinco meses habían bastado para que lo conociera bien, para que supiera cómo se comportaba. Sin evitarlo, Toothless sonrió con dulzura. Se sentó a su lado olfateando su cuello, ocasionando cosquillas con su nariz.

—Si quieres la verdad, la tendrás —le susurró al oído—. Así que escucha atentamente, Hiccup, porque si nuestra teoría es cierta tú y tu hermana están en grave peligro.

—No le tememos a nada, Toothless —aseguró Hiccup, sus pupilas brillando como el oro.

Toothless estaba fascinado de verse reflejado en esos ojos tan escalofriantes, pero también temía al futuro que les deparaba.

—Ya te conté acerca del pasado de Wodensfang y Furious con Hiccup I e Hiccup II, ¿verdad?

Hiccup asintió enérgicamente. Había sido hace dos meses desde aquello. Toothless les había dicho a ellos dos acerca de los Hiccup anteriores.

—Pensamos que la línea sucesoria no se perdió con Hiccup II —Toothless se entretuvo jugando con un mechón de cabello cobrizo—, sino que pudo tener descendencia. Cuando la familia de Hiccup I decidió infectar su sangre con la maldición lycan, lo obligaron a tener hijos ya que fue el único miembro de la Familia Haddock que toleró la transformación. Aun así murió un año después.

»—Luego sucedió lo de Hiccup II —siguió Toothless—. Furious lo conoció cuando él ya tenía dos hijos. La Familia Haddock se distinguía de todas las familias de licántropos por tener el linaje más puro y los miembros más fuertes.

—Entonces, es probable que seamos descendientes de los Haddock —dedujo Hiccup con facilidad—. Los vampiros temen que tomemos venganza.

—Es más que eso, Hiccup —indicó el vampiro—. Tienen miedo por un posible advenimiento del Clan Haddock que se produzca por ti y Ruffnut.

—Tonterías —mencionó Hiccup besándolo repentinamente—. No entiendo cómo podremos hacer resurgir a un linaje que ni siquiera se sabe si poseemos.

En ocasiones, Toothless pensaba que Hiccup era muy inocente. Lo hacía sentirse irremediablemente feliz descubrir que los licántropos no habían tenido ningún contacto sexual durante su encierro, sabiendo que su lazo podría desaparecer si Hiccup y Ruffnut descubrían los fines de la procreación.

—Te lo estás tomando demasiado bien —dijo Toothless recibiendo los besos de Hiccup.

—Es porque no me importa realmente.

Hiccup hundió sus manos en el espeso cabello negro y devoró con su boca la de Toothless. Los colmillos del vampiro se alargaron más horadando la carne suave y sacando gotitas de sangre. Probar el veneno de Hiccup lo enloquecía. En grandes dosis podría matarlo, en pequeñas estimular sus sentidos.

—Me gusta el azul de tus ojos.

Conectaron miradas. La de Hiccup de oro. La de Toothless de zafiro.

—Bésame, Toothless —ofreció sus labios como ofrenda—. ¿O estás demasiado perdido en teorías y miedos como para hacerlo?

—Insolente —siseó Toothless.

En un parpadeo colocó a Hiccup sobre su regazo devorando a besos la piel del cuello y de los hombros al despojarlo de la camisa azul negra. Hiccup fue más impaciente. Hizo trizas las prendas de Toothless y mordió cada extensión de lisa piel pálida que podía. Esta vez no era requerida la ternura y la delicadeza de las veces anteriores, ahora sólo querían la sensualidad avasallante y el calor de piel friccionando con piel.

Toothless liberó a Hiccup del pantalón a la vez que Hiccup prodigaba la misma atención a él. Hiccup no perdió más el tiempo y con su mano derecha dirigió la erección de Toothless directamente a su centro.

Un gemido afloró de su garganta cuando la redondez de la punta lo tocó.

Toothless lo tomó de la cadera, y aprovechando su diminuta distracción asentó de un movimiento a Hiccup.

—¡Ah, ah! —jadeó ante el embate dolorosamente placentero.

Toothless sonrió con la unión. Besó la barbilla pecosa y lamió las mejillas de Hiccup, pues había descubierto que le encantaba que lo hiciera.

—Pensé que esta posición no te gustaba —apenas pudo pronunciar Toothless.

—Cambié de opinión —ronroneó.

Hiccup se elevó un poco para dejarse caer. Ambos gimieron con la acción que los unía mucho más. El licántropo repitió una segunda vez obteniendo el exquisito martilleo del miembro de Toothless en sus entrañas, abriéndose paso a sus profundidades.

—¡Más, necesito más! —rugió Hiccup cuando su trabajo no fue suficiente.

Toothless lo ayudó a mantener un ritmo demencial que no daba tiempo para descansos o para lamentos. Hiccup lloriqueó del más puro placer al sentirse invadido con tanta insistencia. Sentía que se ahogaba, que el mundo giraba rápidamente y que Toothless era el único que mantenía cuerdo.

Por su parte, Toothless estaba perdido en la voz orgásmica de Hiccup, en cada jadeo, en cada grito, en cada gemido. La melodía era hermosa y se esforzaba por hacerla subir de volumen para que lo oyeran en toda la Mansión Draco, para dejar en claro que Hiccup le pertenecía.

—¡T-Tooth… less! —le fascinaba verlo perdido, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre por completo—. ¡Toothless! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Más, más, MÁS!

Amasando los glúteos de Hiccup, Toothless usó toda su fuerza logrando penetraciones más recónditas partiendo la misma carne en dos y provocando el aullido colosal del licántropo que heló la sangre de los que pudieron escucharlo.

* * *

><p>Ruffnut se inclinó más sobre el barandal de piedra blanca. Sus piernas quedaron colgadas por la altura y se entretuvo balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante. Había liberado su cabello de las trenzas que acostumbraba por lo cual un mar de oro se mecía a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las diminutas figuras de Hiccup y Toothless en el jardín, previendo cada cambio de posición entre los amantes.<p>

—_Till one day strolling, in his court an arrow pierced the kind King's heart…_

Sin motivo alguno comenzó a tararear, procurando que el volumen tuviera los decibeles necesarios para no ser escuchada por ellos.

—_He lost his life and his Lady love._

Ruffnut dejó de mecerse dedicándose a observarlos fijamente. Había esperado encontrarse a Hiccup solo al terminar la aburridísima clase con Cloudjumper, pero la presencia de Toothless cambió cualquiera de sus planes. Ahora estaba esperando que finalizaran para estar con su hermano. Ruffnut nunca había tenido que esperar y la experiencia resultaba irritante y nada placentera.

—No me gusta esperar —susurró sombríamente—. ¿Por qué me haces esperar, Hiccup?

—Deberías saber la respuesta —llegó hasta sus oídos la voz de Furious, que estaba detrás de ella vestido con jeans de mezclilla y una camisa de lino blanco y manga larga. Su cabello negro había sido cortado y peinado en traviesos mechones que se alborotaban en su cabeza—. Toothless ha elegido a tu hermano como su consorte.

—Eso lo sé —cortó abruptamente sin siquiera mirarlo—. Sé qué lugar ocupamos cada uno en Hiccup, y si piensas que odio su unión estás equivocado —ella le miró de reojo, sus ojos mostrando el mismo descaro burlón de su sonrisa—.Toothless es quien envidia nuestro lazo, porque en el fondo sabe a quién elegiría Hiccup de tener que hacerlo. Por eso, sería bueno que tu hermano no insistiera tanto en marcar lo que nunca será para él; cortar las alas de un ave para que no vuele le brinda la tenacidad para escapar así sea corriendo.

Ruffnut volvió la vista al frente sin agregar más. Había dejado claro cuál era su postura en todo este asunto, y que claramente no estaba angustiada por ello. Furious sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pensando que Toothless la subestimaba demasiado. La chica tenía bien medido el terreno, no era tan impulsiva como creían. Se parecía mucho a…

—No soy Hiccup II —espetó de repente ocasionando que Furious la mirara con sorpresa.

—Lo sé —fue su turno decirlo.

—No es verdad —pronunció firmemente—. Cuando me miras no soy a quien quieres mirar. Mis ojos no son tan azules como esperas, ni mi cabello tan rubio como lo recuerdas. Cuando estoy frente a ti no encuentras a quien deseas, sólo un mero reflejo.

Ruffnut se giró por completo, con la brisa moviendo sus cabellos y sus ojos atravesando el alma de Furious.

—No soy él, Furious —era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre y realmente le había causado un escalofrío en la espalda—. Él murió hace siglos y no volverá. Deja de perseguir la ilusión de un muerto y abandona tu papel de mártir. Estás vivo. Eso demuestra cuánto te importó él realmente.

No pudo continuar. Furious apretó su garganta hasta casi romperla, fulminando a esa impertinente loba por hablarle de esa manera.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú que has estado encerrada toda tu vida en una pocilga sobre mí? —espetó con amenaza cerca de su rostro.

Furious no sabía que le irritaba más, que si ella se burlaba de su dolor o que no estaba asustada para nada.

—Ah… —Ruffnut no podía hablar con facilidad. Usó sus manos para aflojar el agarre—. Interesante… Tenía razón, al parecer…

—¿A qué te refieres? —demandó el vampiro.

Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y alcanzó la mejilla helada de Furious.

—Hiccup II sabía que moriría —explicó—. Su muerte era inminente. Tú eres un vampiro y él era un licántropo. Era imposible lo suyo; complicado como sólo las cosas realmente complicadas pueden ser y absolutamente estúpido. Él lo comprendía muy bien y sabía que eres demasiado imbécil como para morir si él moría.

Ella rió bajito al ver el ceño fruncido de Furious.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —preguntó con burla—. Él no quería que murieras por su culpa. Así que se adentró tanto como pudo en tu corazón, marcándolo con su amor para que siguieras viviendo.

Furious la soltó de golpe. Ruffnut cayó de puntitas sin prestarle atención a las marcas moradas que quedaron en su piel. Observaba divertida el rictus estupefacto del vampiro, que seguramente estaba recordando cada momento vivido con aquel _Hiccup_. Ciertamente, la mente de Furious era asediada por recuerdos centelleantes de ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante.

«_Por fin te das cuenta, Furious»_.

El cuerpo de Furious se estremeció al oír _su_ voz, y por un segundo, creyó que estaba a su lado compartiendo un último abrazo para desaparecer por siempre después.

—Hiccup… —musitó.

Olor a agua con sal llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Ruffnut.

—Maldito. Maldito seas.

Ruffnut no supo cómo debía reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo. Lágrimas. Lágrimas que caían de unos ojos que le parecieron repentinamente hermosos. Furious estaba llorando, no de la forma melodramática que pintaban las novelas romancistas, pero había tanto dolor y a la vez confort en sus lágrimas que Ruffnut las tuvo que tocar con los dedos para comprobar su autenticidad.

Su intención no había sido ésa, simplemente había querido puntualizar lo manipulativo que _su_ Hiccup —y en general, todos los Hiccup— era. Verlo llorar había sido una especie de bonos extra. Algo que la confundía mucho, que no se adaptaba a su reducida gama de reacciones. ¿Qué debía hacer ante el llanto? Ni ella ni Hiccup habían llorado en su vida, ser irracionales hasta lo instintivo los había salvado de eso.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó, intrigada hasta la médula por saber qué es lo que podría poner en ese estado a alguien como Furious.

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta entumeciendo más su comprensión y dejándola sin habla.

—Porque me liberó —agregó Furious—. Amaba la libertad. Amaba ver libres a todos y no quería colocar una cadena que me atara. Maldito manipulador.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella insegura—. ¿Lloras porque estás feliz?

Él se encogió de hombros, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Podría decirse —dijo con cierta renuencia—. No pensaba que fueras tan perceptiva. Aunque tu hermano se lleva las palmas de oro, lo que hace con Toothless es admirable.

Por un segundo, la expresión de Ruffnut cambió a una de sorpresa. Quiso disimular, pero Furious se había dado cuenta.

—Tu hermano se aprovecha del amor y la inexperiencia de Toothless —mencionó—. No es un idiota, sabe que Toothless le ofrecería nuestras cabezas si se las pidiera. La pregunta aquí sería por qué no lo ha hecho todavía.

Miró a Ruffnut con pretensión, atrás había quedado su momento de debilidad y ahora volvía la fuerza y la profundidad a sus pupilas amarillas.

—No me interesa lo que planeen o lo que quieran hacer —le dijo acercándose hasta acorralarla entre el barandal y su cuerpo. Ella era cincuenta centímetros más baja que Furious—, pero el mundo no es un lugar seguro para ustedes. Hay muchos que los quieren muertos, quienes desearían exterminar por completo a los licántropos.

—Los mataremos a todos, entonces —espetó Ruffnut abruptamente con las pupilas brillando como el oro—. Así tengamos que vivir destrozando a nuestros enemigos por siempre, alertas hasta el cansancio, lo haremos.

Furious sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Hiccup podía ser el estratega de los dos, encubierto con su fachada inocente y pulcra, pero Ruffnut era el arrojo en persona. Eran una combinación perfecta, pues mientras Hiccup veía la situación desde diversos ángulos, Ruffnut se encargaba de encontrar las fallas en los demás, sus debilidades y miedos. Haberles enseñado a leer y a escribir había sido un error. Los hermanos eran como esponjas y cualquier dato entraba en sus cabezas para formarse como una idea maliciosa después.

En algunos años, cuando obtuvieran más experiencia, serían adversarios dignos para los Príncipes de la Familia Draco. O tal vez —siguiendo el estúpido ejemplo de Toothless —excelentes consortes.

—Tu olor me atrae, Ruffnut —musitó Furious encorvándose hasta que su cara quedó frente a la de ella.

—No te acerques —siseó con incomodidad, alejándose.

Desde que se habían conocido, Furious rara vez estaba cerca suyo. No le hablaba, no la veía o preguntaba por ella. A Ruffnut no le interesaba lo que el vampiro hiciera mientras no se metiera en su camino o invadiera su espacio personal. Sólo Hiccup debía acercársele. Sólo él.

—N-No —dijo entrecortadamente colocando sus brazos sobre el torso de Furious para alejarlo—. No me gusta esto.

—Es una lástima porque pienso hacerlo de todos modos.

Antes de que pudiera captar su intención, Furious la tomó de la nuca y la cintura alzando su pequeño cuerpo sobre el barandal y chocando su boca con los labios temblorosos. Ruffnut gruñó con irritación. Usando toda su fuerza lo golpeó en las costillas. No pasó nada. Furious simplemente sostuvo sus brazos y encaró la contrariada mirada dorada.

—Tu primer beso es mío —sentenció para volver al asedio sin darle cuartel.

El principio había sido premeditado. Furious no se limitó con delicadezas y tomó todo lo que Ruffnut pudiera ofrecerle sin pedirlo, pero no duró mucho tiempo hasta que la parte licántropa en Ruffnut despertó.

Con un gruñido bajo regresó el beso con la misma urgencia y salvajismo que Furious. Mordió los labios del vampiro hasta que la sangre brotó. El escozor que sintió invadir su boca y su garganta fue terrible, pero sirvió para enardecer sus ansias. Con la mera fuerza de sus manos logró retirar a Furious para inmovilizarlo sobre el suelo, colocándose encima.

—Interesante —dijo Furious apreciando su sangre en las comisuras de los labios. Se percató también del cambio de temperatura en Ruffnut. Suspiró con resignación. Era de esperarse. Ruffnut era una cachorra apenas, su cuerpo no soportaba la sangre de vampiro como lo haría un licántropo más viejo o más grande—. Seguiremos más tarde. Debo llevarte con Cloudjumper antes de que mi veneno te mate.

Aprovechando la debilidad de Ruffnut, Furious la cargó entre sus brazos. Notó lo pequeña y ligera que era si la comparabas con todo lo que ella y su hermano solían comer. El temblor incontrolable del cuerpo femenino le indicó que debía apurarse antes de que el veneno llegara al corazón.

—Eres tan impulsiva como él —mencionó—. Quizás sí seas una de sus descendientes.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Heather logró atravesar la cadena de montañas que rodeaban a la Mansión, ya había anochecido. Siguió su camino entre la penumbra, sorteando los frondosos árboles con agilidad. Estaba cansada, pero no se detendría por nada del mundo hasta salir del bosque.<p>

Al pasar sobre una enorme grieta por un puente improvisado, Heather pudo escuchar el claro sonido de agua pasar. Revisó su mochila. Había llevado pocos víveres consigo ya que podría obtener comida de la naturaleza, así que necesitaba reabastecer su suministro de agua potable. Miró alrededor en busca de algún indicio de que la estuvieran siguiendo, y respiró calmada —y también extrañada— por eso. Avanzó de prisa siguiendo el sonido hasta toparse con un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas.

Apurándose, sacó las tres cantimploras para llenarlas. Aprovechó también para limpiarse con un trapo húmedo el sudor de su frente y mojarse el cabello, para suavizar su olor. Aunque estaba confundida. Había supuesto que Wodensfang habría mandado a sus subordinados por ella, con toda esa parafernalia que había armado el día en que se conocieron.

«_Quizás sólo fue un capricho»_, se dijo a sí misma creyéndolo firmemente.

Un vampiro no podía enamorarse de un humano, es como si un humano se enamorara de un trozo de carne. Wodensfang pudo haberla encontrado interesante porque sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Hiccup I. Heather sabía muy la historia, Fireworm se la había contado. Estaba segura que Wodensfang no tenía ningún otro interés en ella más que el simple recuerdo que evocaba.

«_No quiero sustituir a nadie»_, pensó.

Heather juntó sus manos para tomar más agua y arrojársela al rostro. La noche era cálida y la frescura del agua le sentó bien. Por algún motivo, miró hacia el frente. Abrió los ojos de pura incredulidad por la imagen que se presentaba. Del otro lado del riachuelo, vestido con jeans viejos y una playera blanca de manga larga, Wodensfang le esperaba. Impactada, Heather trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero.

En cuestión de segundos su respiración se irregularizó y estaba hiperventilándose. Por mero instinto, se levantó dando tropiezos y cuando dio la vuelta para correr chocó contra el pecho pulcro del ser milenario. Heather tembló al sentir sus brazos delinearle.

—Si querías dar un paseo —dijo él acariciando su coronilla con una mano—, lo hubieras dicho. Te habría llevado a donde quisieras.

No contestó. Estaba anonadada por encontrarlo tan pronto. Pensó que con la distancia que había recorrido el rastro de su aroma se habría perdido, o por lo menos disminuido. Qué ingenua había sido y con cuánta insolencia se atrevió a subestimar a Wodensfang.

—Fireworm me informó lo de tu hermana —comentó de nuevo—. Buena decisión. Era cruel mantenerla con vida cuando no existía ninguna forma de traerla de regreso.

¿Lo sabía? Heather pudo jurar que sus ojos no podían abrirse más. Desde el principio, Wodensfang había captado sus intenciones y había deducido cuando Heather se iría. Fue cuando una pieza cayó en su lugar y se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada. No la dejaría irse. Su gran huida no había sido más que un juego, una mera oportunidad para disfrutar de su libertad.

—Es una lástima que hayas cortado tu cabello, me gustaba largo —jugó con un mechón negruzco—. Desafortunadamente, no volverá a crecer más.

Heather no pudo replicar. No pudo decir no, ni resistirse. Comprendió con horror la intención maldita y sus fuerzas humanas no pudieron detener los colmillos del vampiro que horadaron su cuello sin vergüenza. Un gritó adolorido escapó apenas de su boca para ser acallado por una mano pálida y fría. El terror se plasmó en sus facciones mientras bebían de ella a grandes sorbos.

El tormento no terminó ahí. El punto de mordida comenzó a arder extendiéndose como ponzoña por su cuerpo, un proceso doloroso y asfixiante. Perdida en la saturación, no se percató de que Wodensfang desgarró su propia muñeca para extraer su sangre. El procedimiento se completó cuando su boca conectó con la de Heather y su sangre fue tragada a fuerza.

En ese punto el dolor fue indescriptible. Fue como una sobredosis de cocaína. Comenzando por un viaje de sensaciones más allá del razonamiento, cruzando por umbrales multicolores y brillantes hasta el irremediable descenso al abismo de la realidad. Sólo que Heather no sufrió meras consecuencias alucinógenas. La sangre de Wodensfang fue veneno puro que diluyó su parte humana, reduciéndola a nada, matándola.

Su cuerpo quedó flojo entre los brazos inmortales.

—Cubrid su rostro, me deslumbra; ha muerto joven —susurró Furious cargándola y transformándose para tomar el cielo con la desdichada.

Pasarían varias horas hasta que despertara, mientras la dejaría en su habitación hasta que la transformación estuviera completa. No había querido que esto sucediera así, violando la imagen pasiva que tenía Heather de él, pero había sido por su bien. Había rumores de que la Reina Red Death proclamaría guerra a su Reino y Wodensfang no podía permitir tener un punto débil. Heather era humana, frágil y temporal. Sería el primer blanco a atacar.

No permitiría que alguien la dañara. Tenía que hacerla fuerte. Heather ya tenía la sangre de Camicazi Jolene corriendo por sus venas, sólo faltaba un poco de ayuda externa. La clase de ayuda que sólo alguien tan viejo como él podía dar. Wodensfang era el más viejo y su sangre era pura, haría de Heather una inmortal letal y capaz. Sólo era cuestión de que ella lo aceptara, aunque seguramente para eso pasarían años. No importaba. Ahora podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>—Estás muy callado —susurró Toothless.<p>

La noche seguía presente para cuando habían terminado, y aun así Hiccup insistió en descansar sobre el fresco césped para disfrutar de la esplendorosa vista de las estrellas. Hiccup reposaba en el torso pálido mirando a la nada sintiendo a Toothless acariciar su cabello.

—Por lo general, después del sexo me haces cientos de preguntas sobre todo —mencionó divertido—. Es extraño verte calmado. Podría jurar que estás pensando en algo verdaderamente importante.

—No es nada importante —contestó Hiccup—. Meros asuntos personales.

—Cualquier cosas que tenga que ver contigo, me importa.

Hiccup se quedó más callado, como meditando sus palabras. Se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente, y pudo percibir como los ojos tóxicos del vampiro lo alababan en silencio.

—Te diré lo que pienso si contestas algunas de mis preguntas —cuando vio que Toothless diría que no, presionó sus labios entre su boca y su mejilla para después lamerlo—. Por favor.

Tomándolo de la nuca, Toothless inició otro beso que Hiccup no dudó en corresponder.

—Está bien —cedió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Me darías todo lo que te pidiera? —preguntó Hiccup.

Toothless elevó una ceja perplejo con la pregunta.

—Todo —contestó con sinceridad—. Bajaría al Infierno y traería el corazón del Gran Cuerno si con eso logró hacerte feliz.

Hiccup asintió conforme.

—¿Matarías por mí?

—Sí. Sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Morirías si muero?

—De nuevo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Un hubo un momento de silencio, en el que la mirada de Hiccup brilló con algo indescifrable.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Toothless?

La expresión del vampiro se suavizó tanto y sus ojos adquirieron tanto anhelo que Hiccup pensó que su pregunta había quedado con respuesta. Pero Toothless lo tomó del rostro y lo instó a verlo.

—Si en alguna parte de esa cabezota terca tuya dudas de mí, escucha esto con atención, Licántropo —sus pupilas se tornaron azules—. Eres todo misterio y talento, precioso y astuto. Te deseo. Cada mirada, suspiro, beso, abrazo, caricia o pensamiento tuyo, los anhelo. Vuelves mi mundo algo más complicado, algo que muero por descubrir. Quiero poseerte hasta que nos volvamos uno solo, arrasar con tu cordura así como tú lo has hecho con la mía. Eres mi adoración, mi santuario de absolución. La inmortalidad supo dulce cuando entendí que te tendría a mi lado. ¿Sigues dudando de mis palabras? Supongo que tendría que demostrarte de nuevo que te amo, que te has convertido en el pilar de mi resistencia. Sí, porque te amo, Hiccup.

Enardecido por su propio discurso, Toothless lo besó de nuevo comenzando el recorrido del delgado cuerpo. Su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que no se percató que esta vez Hiccup mantenía los parpados abiertos y no correspondía con la pasión arrebatadora que le caracterizaba.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Ruffnut despertó en su habitación. Miró por inercia a su derecha encontrándose con Hiccup recostado a su lado y despierto. El mensaje que se trasmitieron ambas miradas fue claro. Era tiempo de hacer su movida.<p>

—Furious me besó —informó Ruffnut como si fuese necesario.

—Lo sé —espetó con dureza—. No me gusta.

Ruffnut se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano a la vez que él acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Bebí su sangre —agregó.

—También lo sé —dijo Hiccup—. Yo también lo hice.

—¿Corrompimos el legado de nuestro ancestro con esto? —preguntó con repentina inseguridad.

—Es necesario —contestó Hiccup—. Beber la sangre de un vampiro y sobrevivir al envenenamiento, hace a un Licántropo más fuerte. Pero casi te mata, perdóname por eso.

—No te culpo de nada, así que no pidas perdón —dijo ella.

—¿Su sangre te gustó?

—Tal vez —respondió.

Hiccup dejó de acariciarla. Abrazó más a su hermana oliendo el Lycoris mezclado con el aroma de Furious.

—Es hora de irnos —informó—. Ayer confirmé el sitio donde se encuentra el Antiguo Imperio Licántropo, donde residen las tumbas de nuestros antepasados. Tenemos que ir ahí si queremos saber qué pasó con nuestros padres o con los Licántropos en general.

Ruffnut juntó su frente con la de él.

—¿Qué haremos cuando todo esto haya terminado? —preguntó.

—Lo que sea —respondió Hiccup.

—¿A dónde iremos después?

—A donde sea… mientras permanezcamos juntos.

Una sonrisa delicada se extendió en la cara de Ruffnut.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Después despertar por completo, los hermanos lobos caminaron por los pasillos de la Mansión con abrumadora calma. Acostumbrados a su escándalo, los sirvientes se extrañaron por la calma con la que se paseaban tomados de la mano y sin mirar nada o gritar por algo. Sólo… caminaban. La situación resultó tan improbable que dejaron de hacer sus labores para verlos pasar. La intriga los siguió de cerca hasta que salieron a uno de los jardines.<p>

—Extrañaré este lugar —mencionó Ruffnut—. La comida sabía mejor que los humanos.

—Cazaremos cuando estemos libres, justo como lo hicieron los licántropos hace siglos —dijo Hiccup—. Por suerte, hemos aprendido a controlar nuestro apetito y a sacar provecho de nuestra energía.

Se detuvieron frente a la gran muralla que los separaba del exterior. Se dejaron de tomar de las manos y sus ojos y dientes comenzaron a cambiar.

—Es momento —informó Hiccup saltando con agilidad el muro. Ruffnut lo siguió enseguida.

Cuando cayeron del otro lado, ya no tenían forma humana.

Eran lobos amorfos.

El pelaje cobrizo de Hiccup contrastaba la perfección con el blanco de Ruffnut. Habían crecido desde la pelea con Drago; Hiccup era el más imponente. Sus músculos resaltaban debajo del pelaje y sus garras eran más largas y filosas.

Al sentir la presencia de peligro, los vampiros tomaron armas y se colocaron un traje especial para salir durante el día. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se toparon con los hermanos, y más cuando ellos les gruñeron. Los Príncipes les habían ordenado no levantar su espada en su contra, pues eran sus protegidos así que cuando la duda se instaló en sus tropas, Hiccup y Ruffnut atacaron.

La masacre comenzó con los soldados rasos, enclenques vampiros que no duraron mucho al embate de las garras de los hermanos. Trataron de huir entre gritos desgarradores y salpicaduras de sangre.

—¡Deténgalos! —rugió el más fiero de ellos, pero sus compañeros no acataron su petición y la cabeza del valiente combatiente fue arrancada de un zarpazo de Hiccup.

El barullo y el olor a ceniza y sangre trajeron refuerzos enseguida. Skullcrusher se topó con la escena, incrédulo ante lo que veía, pero dejando de lado la orden de sus líderes para arremeter contra Hiccup. El choque del cuerpo musculoso del vampiro guerrero contra Hiccup, los tumbó y al licántropo le rompió varias costillas.

Hiccup rugió a su contrincante, que no se veía amainado por el reto.

—Así que finalmente mostraron su verdadera naturaleza, eh —mencionó Skullcrusher notando que su hacha se había perdido. No importaba. Podía luchar con sus manos—. Aunque gane el rencor de su Alteza, me encargaré de ti, Lycan.

La pelea entre los dos provocó una brecha en medio del caos. Nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre los amenazantes combatientes, y los que se quedaban viendo el espectáculo morían en su estupidez por las mandíbulas de Ruffnut.

«¡Apresúrate, Hiccup!», gruñó su hermana triturando a unas vampiras de la Nobleza que pasaban por ahí.

Pero Hiccup no pudo responder. Skullcrusher era un oponente de temer, ahora comprendía por qué Toothless lo había nombrado Segundo Comandante de sus tropas.

—Nada mal, cachorrito —burló Skullcrusher—. Pero yo peleaba contra los de tu especie siglos antes de que nacieras. Pelee contra Grimbeard el Espantoso y fui de los pocos que salió vivo del encuentro.

Hiccup reconoció el nombre al instante. Al parecer, había buscado mal la información. Pensó que Cloudjumper sabría más sobre los Licántropos, pero se equivocó. Cloudjumper era científico, no guerrero y los secretos que se aprendían en batalla se quedaban guardados en el guerrero. Skullcrusher sabía más. No podía matarlo.

«¡Piérdete, anciano!», Ruffnut entró al juego. Tacleando al viejo vampiro con toda su fuerza hasta mandarlo al otro lado.

Compartió una mirada con Hiccup, ella también había escuchado a Skullcrusher. Hiccup asintió y esta vez no se detuvieron en acribillar a los vampiros, su principal objetivo era salir. Pusieron a prueba su condición física, mejorada por los meses de buena alimentación y ejercicio, corriendo a toda velocidad. Parecían dos balas que pasaban las múltiples barreras con facilidad, dejando atrás rastros de sangre y cuerpos de vampiros desmembrados.

La última barrera era el máximo reto de todos. Un muro de 70 metros altura y 90 centímetros de grosor impedía el paso, además estaba atiborrado de guardias armados hasta los colmillos. En cuanto localizaron a los licántropos, los arqueros armaron una barricada y dispararon flechas hacia ellos. Algunas flechas los rozaron, pero su pelaje los protegía bastante bien.

Hiccup dio un gran salto, dispuesto a romper las filas enemigas para que Ruffnut diera el remate.

Un puño se estampó contra su hocico deteniéndolo al instante.

Su cuerpo impactó contra el suelo con fuerza. Cuando se recuperó, el licántropo vio a su atacante, y gruñó con una mezcla de furia y estupefacción.

Fue Toothless quien lo detuvo.

En su forma real, el vampiro lucía más temible de lo que recordaba. Las alas negras iluminadas por el Sol, como un ángel oscuro desafiando a la luz, demostrando que la oscuridad siempre perseveraría.

—¿Por qué? —su voz… jamás había escuchado a Toothless tan dolido y decepcionado.

El licántropo casi gimió como disculpa, sin embargo, había esperado esto. Su rostro lupino mostró su determinación terminando por romper la confianza de Toothless.

—Me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero —musitó Toothless, consciente de que le entendería—. Te daría todo, mataría por ti. Todo para que te quedaras aquí conmigo.

«Entregarte a otra persona olvidándote de ti mismo es un error, Toothless», le dijo Hiccup. Aunque era seguro que Toothless no comprendería su lenguaje. «Trataste de consumirme para que no me fuera, pero subestimaste un vínculo que formé desde hace años y que me protegió».

—Así que ésta es tu respuesta, ¿no es así?

Hiccup se sorprendió. ¡Toothless sí le había comprendido! Pero de nuevo regresó a su postura determinada. No dudaría de su decisión.

«Nunca te perteneceré, Toothless», acusó solemne. «No quiero ser tuyo».

—Hiccup —el tono era tenso y cargado. Hiccup inmediatamente se puso en guardia—, pude ayudarte si me lo hubieras pedido…

Eso no era verdad. Hiccup pudo comprobarlo unos meses atrás. Habían hablado sobre las guerras antiguas entre licántropos y vampiros, y cuando Hiccup preguntó acerca de si le permitiría saber todo acerca de su raza, Toothless lo había distraído. Esas veces se repitieron comúnmente. Toothless sólo le decía lo necesario. Hiccup se había cansado de saber lo necesario.

—Si tengo que romperte todos los huesos para evitar que te vayas, lo haré.

En un parpadeo, Toothless se colocó encima del licántropo a punto de atacarlo con su puntiaguda cola. Hiccup apenas lo esquivó, la punta rozó su costilla y unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el piso. Esta vez Toothless no se reprimiría como lo hizo en su pelea con Ruffnut, donde sólo había jugado. Quería detener a Hiccup, quería que se quedara y su mente traicionada le quitaba cualquier sentimiento que pudiera provocarle remordimiento. Atacaba sin medirse destruyendo su Mansión y a los incautos que se le atravesaban, cubriendo el piso con más sangre y ceniza.

Ruffnut observaba el espectáculo sin poder hacer nada. Meatlug y Hookfang la entretenían en lo que los demás hermanos llegaban. Se desesperó por ello, pensando que no duraría mucho el incienso de verbena que habían colocado a escondidas en las habitaciones de Furious y Wodensfang. La verbena envenenaba a los vampiros jóvenes, pero en los viejos no funcionaba. Lo habían puesto por sus otras propiedades. Hiccup descubrió que el incienso de verbena ocultaba olores y sumía los vampiros que lo olían en un profundo sueño temporal. Si acababa el efecto, los licántropos se verían en problemas para salir de allí.

—¡No creas que escaparan, lobita! —Hookfang casi la rebana con su espada—. Recibirán el castigo por desafiar a la Realeza y por traicionar a sus Altezas.

«¡Guarda silencio!», rugió Ruffnut perdiendo la paciencia. El _Lazo_ con su hermano la llamaba para protegerlo.

Dio un brinco ante otra estocada de Hookfang y atrapó el brazo con sus mandíbulas girando sobre sí y arrancando la pieza de un tajo. Luego arremetió contra él lanzándolo lejos.

Mientras, Toothless atacaba incansablemente a Hiccup. Cegado por la ira y la traición no se medía con la potencia de sus movimientos, y el licántropo estaba cediendo poco a poco.

Ruffnut siguió peleando con Meatlug ahora como su oponente. La regordeta vampira movía una imponente bola con picos como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, balanceando el peso y conectando la pieza de acero en la clavícula de Ruffnut.

El hueso fue destrozado y la licántropa aulló de dolor, quedando a la deriva con Meatlug a punto de propinar otro golpe.

Hiccup la escuchó y vio a su hermana en el suelo.

Toothless arremetió con una de sus alas, directo al pecho peludo.

La mano con garras de Hiccup detuvo la acción sin esfuerzo, apretando la membrana y jalando al vampiro hasta que su cara quedó frente a su hocico lleno de caninos enormes. El licántropo soltó un rugido que tuvo la cualidad de detener a todos a su alrededor y paralizó a Toothless. Por un momento vio la mortalidad en los ojos ambarinos combinado con rabia e irritación.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que aun así se veía hermoso.

La presión que sintió en su pecho no fue sentimental. La garra desocupada de Hiccup atravesó hasta tomar su corazón para apretujarlo en el mismo sitio. Luego mordió el cuello de Toothless arrancando un pedazo de piel que escupió al suelo. El cuerpo de Toothless se sintió pesado y perdió el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que Hiccup lo arrojaba al suelo para correr hacia Meatlug. Lo último que vio fue a su amiga sin brazos, siendo destazada por ambos lobos.

Al ver la caída de unos de los Príncipes, el miedo se esfumó de los presentes y la cólera dio paso a la valentía. Recordando los viejos tiempos de cacería de lobos se lanzaron contra ellos con todo lo que tenían.

Esta vez, Hiccup y Ruffnut buscaron salir a toda costa, apenas sorteando a los cientos de vampiros enardecidos.

Cuando cruzaron el lindero de salida, donde los trajes no podían proteger la piel de los vampiros, supieron que estaban a salvo por el momento. No dejaron de correr hasta que atravesaron las cadenas montañosas y perdieron de vista el frondoso bosque. Ni de noche pararon. No hasta estar lejos de todo. No hasta sentirse a salvo.

Pararon después de dos días corriendo, cuando alcanzaron el Antiguo Mar Mediterráneo. Sólo hasta sentir el agua salada en sus patas pudieron detenerse. Hiccup cayó de bruces sobre la arena, respirando agitadamente y resintiendo las heridas que aún no se curaban. Igual de cansada, Ruffnut se acercó y lamió con cariño las marcas de lanzas, espadas y flechas en el lomo y patas de su hermano. Hiccup dejó que lo hiciera hasta recuperar la suficiente fuerza para darle el mismo trato, observando que Ruffnut era quien se había llevado más heridas por haberlo protegido durante su pelea contra Toothless.

Si poder soportar sus formas lupinas mucho tiempo más, volvieron a su frágil constitución humana. Fue hasta ese momento que descubrieron los moretones que quedaban en sus cuerpos, lo que indicaba que los golpes habían sido casi letales y los habían esquivado por pura agilidad. Estaban desnudos y la brisa fresca del mar dio alivio momentáneo a sus dolencias.

—Tengo hambre, Hiccup —dijo Ruffnut recargándose en su hombro.

El estómago de Hiccup rugió en acuerdo.

—De acuerdo a los mapas que leí cerca de aquí hay una colonia de focas marinas que emigraron de su tierra natal—informó él—. Podremos comérnoslas.

—No suena mal —ella se levantó y le ofreció su mano—. Vámonos ya. Nos queda mucho por recorrer y la carne y grasa de las focas nos servirá mucho para continuar.

—Sí —sonrió Hiccup y tomó el ofrecimiento—. Tengo mucha hambre también.

* * *

><p>—Hemos perdido el rastro de los hermanos, mi Lord —informó Stormfly solemnemente—. He enviado otro escuadrón al último sitio donde persiste su olor para saber la dirección que tomaran.<p>

—Buen trabajo —apremió Wodensfang—. Puedes retirarte, Stormfly.

Ella asintió al punto e inició a retirarse.

—Ah, por cierto —la detuvo—. Si los encuentras, no los mates. Es una orden. Los licántropos deben ser capturados con vida.

Los puños de la vampira se apretaron hasta sangrar. Asintió, pero en el fondo quería destrozarlos por haberle hecho algo imperdonable al Príncipe Toothless. Desapareció por la puerta de las catacumbas, y cuando se quedó solo, Wodensfang suspiró.

—Tuvo suerte —mencionó Furious apareciendo a su lado de repente—. Toothless dejó que sus sentimientos dominaran su juicio. El Licántropo pudo matarlo en ese estado.

En un ataúd de piedra caliza, yacía el cuerpo de Toothless. El fondo era de fina tela de algodón y lino, y la piedra gozaba de símbolos que representaban todos los títulos que poseía. Estaba de vuelta a su forma humana, su cuerpo limpio de cualquier mancha de sangre o suciedad que perturbara la belleza de su piel. Le habían puesto un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca con los botones sueltos de arriba dejando expuesta la cicatriz en su pecho. Una cicatriz que no desaparecería nunca.

—Está vivo, pero su corazón sufrió un daño irreparable —Wodensfang observó a su hermano. Al parecer, no había podido escapar de la maldición de su familia—. Tardará mucho en recuperarse.

—No te ves molesto por esto, Woden —mencionó Furious.

El vampiro albino lo miró de reojo, mientras acariciaba la frente de su hermano menor.

—Lo veo como una deuda saldada —contestó con sinceridad—. Técnicamente, los usamos para derrotar a Drago. Nosotros no podíamos hacerlo por el hechizo que colocó en nuestras mentes, podíamos atacarlo, pero no matarlo. Los licántropos fueron nuestro As bajo la manga, aunque no los tuviéramos contemplados.

—Claro —dijo con sarcasmo—. Los golpearas hasta _casi_ matarlos cuando los encuentres, ¿verdad?

Wodensfang compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Furious.

—Nunca dije que no lo haría —puntualizó—. Es momento de darles un castigo por haber hecho esto. Aunque sé que quieres hacerte cargo de la chica personalmente.

Furious levantó los hombros con desinterés.

—No puedes quejarte —dijo—. Tú hiciste lo que quisiste con Heather Jolene. Yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Ruffnut.

—Esto se ha convertido en un juego del gato y el ratón —comentó Wodensfang—. Será divertido, supongo.

—Si tú lo dices, Woden.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Como lo dije, no sé si continuarlo o no, porque puedo dejarlo así o seguirle. Con respecto al Toothcup, quise variarle de lo que acostumbro escribir. Algo mucho más afín con la naturaleza de cada uno. Tengo que aclarar varios puntos que considero relevantes.

Que Hiccup y Ruffnut aprendan tan rápido puede deberse a varias cosas, que no quiero ahondar porque estoy en contra de la adquisición de tecnicismos que no permitan la adecuada interpretación de las condiciones en las que se dan ciertas conductas. Existen casos en que los niños pequeños aprenden a correr antes de gatear, a leer antes de escribir y miles de cosas más, que tienen sus debidas interpretaciones, pero que no quiero encapsular por mero compromiso profesional.

Por cierto, Toothless no le decía nada a Hiccup por miedo a perderlo. Conoce tan bien a Hiccup que sabe que iría a buscar sus orígenes, y con la mitad del mundo detrás del licántropo, Toothless no está seguro de poder protegerlo o morir al hacerlo. Quiere vivir con Hiccup, no matarse en el intento.

La canción que cantan es _Berceuse_. Es uno de los Soundtrack de Resident Evil Code: Verónica (las películas no, es el videojuego ¬¬). Interpretada por la voz de Alexia Ashford.

Heather no es frívola, no es una maldita sin sentimientos. Por favor, no la juzguen por sus actos. Ella tomó una decisión que la afectaba directamente y tomó responsabilidad por ello. Así que nada de: ¡Mató a su hermana para irse! ¡Qué mala! En serio, piénsenlo bien. Analícenlo, no les pido que lo acepten, pido que comprendan, que es muy diferente.

Quería poner un poco de Lemon heterosexual, pero pensé que ustedes leen esto porque es Toothcup primordialmente, así que puse puros roces o besos. Caín, lo siento, luego subo Lemon entre Heather y Wodensfang. Ah, por cierto, la frase que dice Wodensfang: Cubrid su rostro, me deslumbra; ha muerto joven, es una partecita de un poema de Webster, y también Lestat el Vampiro se lo dice a Claudia (eso se sabe en una parte donde Jessie lee el diario de Claudia en La Reina de los Condenados).

Entiendan a estos vampiros. Tienen formas muy peculiares de pensar, han vivido por cientos de años (¡Imaginen cuánto porno han visto! Malditos, cómo lo envidio). Lo que a nosotros nos parece sin sentido, tiene un sentido para ellos… ah, no, esperen, es así con todas las personas xD.

Ah, por cierto, el Katyusha blanco es la banda blanca que utilizan las sirvientas en su uniforme. Por cierto, para quien no lo haya notado, la sirvienta tiene la apariencia de Hinata Hyûga porque la detesto (quejas por esto, hagan el favor de guardárselas, Kishimoto fue benévolo con ella y la puso al final con Naruto. Así que no se quejen de ello). Y la diferencia entre un traje de sirvienta victoriano con uno francés es el largo de la falda y otros detalles (el francés es más corto, el victoriano más largo).

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lemon. Sobrenatural. Trama-crack. Parejas crack.

**Aclaración: **Este fic responde al Reto #4 "Halloween" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Pareja (s): **_Toothless/Hiccup_. Secundarias: _Wodensfang/Heather, Eret/Stormfly, Furious/Ruffnut. _Menciones _Wodensfang/Hiccup I, Furious/Hiccup II._

**Lilith:** La tercera parte contendrá poco toothcup debido a los sucesos del capítulo dos. No espero muchos review, además, habrá hetero, me di cuenta lamentablemente que este fic contiene mucho, por lo cual trataré de balancearlo con yaoi.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**Carroña**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Muchos de ellos, por complacer a tiranos, por un puñado de monedas, o por cohecho o soborno están traicionando y derramando la sangre de sus hermanos"._

—Emiliano Zapata, _Revolucionario mexicano_.

.**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Al abrir sus ojos el mundo había cambiado.<p>

Sus pupilas, presas de una sensibilidad sobrehumana, se dilataron por los minúsculos rayos de luna que lograban colarse por la cortina azul.

Supo al instante, cuando sus oídos percibieron hasta el mínimo ruido de las ratas paseándose en las tuberías, que estaba maldita… por toda la eternidad.

Un sollozo aguardó en su garganta hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, dio rienda suelta al llanto, gritando con tal desesperación que resonó a través de las paredes.

Heather Jolene había muerto. En su lugar, una criatura de la noche había usurpado su cuerpo, gracias a la profanación de los colmillos de Wodensfang.

—Veo que ya despertó —comentó Fireworm entrando a la habitación con una charola de plata en sus manos—. Han pasado veinte días desde su… desde que durmió, mi lady, me alegro que por fin haya despertado

La nariz de Heather se movió inquieta al captar el sutil, pero constante aroma que desprendía la tetera. Era una infusión de hierbas aromáticas, empero, sobresalía el carismático sabor sanguíneo. Té con sangre, dedujo.

—Sus ropas están listas, para cuando desee cambiarse —indicó Fireworm con tono extrañamente cordial. Dejó la charola en la mesita del té, que estaba junto a la chimenea, y se acercó a donde Heather reposaba espontáneamente callada—. Su alteza ha ordenado que su primer aperitivo se celebre en esta habitación, para brindarle comodidad y privacidad, mi lady.

Heather se tensó ante la mención de Wodensfang. La tristeza inicial fue reemplazada por furia, rencor puro hacia el bastardo que la había condenado.

En un segundo, Heather abandonó su lugar, con increíble rapidez capturó el cuello de Fireworm. Apretó con su tremenda fuerza el cuello, que le pareció sumamente frágil y débil. Por un momento, Heather se espantó de sus renovadas habilidades, pero el costo por obtenerlas volvía a concentrarla en su odio.

Se percató que Fireworm no trataba de defenderse, ni de quejarse. Comprendió que podía deberse a las órdenes de Wodensfang o a que le estaba rompiendo el cuello con sus manos. Heather comprendió que no le interesaban las razones, porque en ese momento sólo quería destruir. Fireworm había firmado su propia sentencia al estar ahí cuando despertó. Heather descubría que la idea de destruirla no era tan aberrante como en antaño.

—Te odio —masculló a Fireworm con tensión, aunque parte del odio también iba dirigido hacia Wodensfang—. TE ODIO.

Aprisionó más el cuello, rompiendo las vértebras y arrancando la cabeza del cuerpo. La sangre que salió empapó la cara y el vestido de gasa blanca de Heather. Sus ojos, no tuvo que verse a un espejo, estaban rojos, prueba inequívoca de que el linaje de Wodensfang corría por sus venas.

Heather no se conformó con decapitarla, rasgó la tela del traje de sirvienta y atravesó con sus afiladas garras la carne del torso con saña e increíble malevolencia. Molió las costillas, apretó los pulmones y reventó los demás órganos, hasta que la inevitable muerte llegó y se volvió cenizas.

Heather se quedó quieta sobre un charco de pestilente ceniza mezclada con sangre.

Escuchaba atentamente cada sonido a su alrededor. Las murmuraciones de los vampiros, el viento paseándose a través de los árboles, el canto de las aves, e incluso, las propias palpitaciones de sus órganos podían ser oídos por ella.

—Mi corazón… —susurró Heather al no escuchar su latido.

Los vampiros tenían corazón, por supuesto. Pero no latía, porque todos estaban muertos. Ya fuese un vampiro nacido o creado, todos estaban muertos. La maldición que cargaba su legado era lo que los mantenía _vivos_, lo que permitía que existieran en el mundo cuando tendrían que estar muertos.

Pasado el lapso vengativo, Heather se derrumbó. La idea de ser un vampiro destruyó sus esperanzas, volvió sus ideales en un mero recuerdo, la huella de que había sido humana. Lloró por la perdida, sosteniéndose los mechones oscuros con desesperación y cayendo de rodillas sobre la mancha nauseabunda. El dolor que la recorría era indescriptible, casi irascible, la recorría como ponzoña y la debilitaba.

—Mamá… —sollozó patéticamente, procurando que el recuerdo de Camicazi Jolene la salvara de la angustia y el dolor—. Madre…

Se abrazó a sí misma, encogiéndose en su lugar. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar por el pasado? Wodensfang la eligió por parecerse a Hiccup Haddock I, no por otra razón. La marcó sin autorizarlo, sabiendo a la perfección que prefería morir que ser un vampiro. No fue su elección, no tuvo oportunidad de replicar y su libertad había sido el precio a pagar. Wodensfang no la dejaría ir. Nunca.

Un par de brazos gentiles y cálidos la rodearon, recargándola en el cobijo de un pecho conocido y odiado. Una mano suave acarició su frente y sintió repentino alivio, casi adormecedor. Heather quedó como una muñeca rota en los brazos de Wodensfang.

—Duerme, Heather —musitó con extrema dulzura, cerca del oído frío.

El vampiro usó abducción para someterla a un sueño profundo, que con certeza estaría plagado de pesadillas. Con mucho cuidado, la cargó y la acomodó de nuevo en la cama, sin taparla.

No había esperado que el cambio la afectase tanto como para matar apenas despertar, pero no se arrepentía. Heather aniquiló a Fireworm con facilidad, y teniendo en cuenta que la vampiresa había sido una temible comandante anteriormente, significaba mucho. Wodensfang nunca convirtió a nadie en vampiro, Heather fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, su primera vez. Ella recibió toda la fortaleza de su sangre, la más antigua y pura de todas. Su potencial era enorme. Sería una guerra sin igual.

Pero por ahora, sólo era una frágil muchacha de 14 años, demasiado asustada para aceptar su nueva condición, y demasiado asqueada ante la idea de beber sangre para dejarse morir por inanición.

Wodensfang tomó la tetera y bebió de la punta sin tragar. Luego, se acercó de nuevo a ella, acomodándola y conectando sus bocas. Pacientemente, pasó el brebaje, cuidando que cada gota fuera bebida. Heather no se alimentaría de él por voluntad propia, tampoco tomaría los suplementos, así que Wodensfang lo haría por ella, para asegurar que sobreviviría.

Al terminar, la arropó cálidamente y acarició su despeinado y húmedo cabello. Salió sin decir más, ordenando a los sirvientes que ahí se encontraban limpiar el cuarto y asear el cuerpo de Heather. Obedecieron sin chistar, dando una respetuosa inclinación a su próximo Rey.

Wodensfang caminó por los pasillos de su castillo, dirigiéndose al salón de juntas donde Skullcrusher, Stormfly y Hookfang. Tenía que preparar a su ejército ante la amenaza de la Reina Red Death contra su nación; al parecer, cuando ella se enteró de la fuga de los licántropos, consideró replantearse la invasión a Tierra Media y mandó una flota de buques a _vigilar_ la frontera invisible que dividía el Océano Atlántico. Al mismo tiempo, Wodensfang respondió con su flota _ligera_ de acorazados, ordenando que a cualquier movimiento sospechoso abrieran fuego sin tregua alguna.

Si Red Death quería guerra, una guerra es lo que obtendría.

No temía para nada, con o sin licántropos, su ejército saldría victorioso. Se encargaría personalmente de ello, para asegurar un exterminio total del linaje Death. Serviría como advertencia, un claro mensaje al otro Rey del mundo. Wodensfang no tenía nada en contra de Bewilderbeast (gobernante de Tierra Fuego), pero derrocar a Drago y asesinar a Red Death eran los primeros pasos a una conquista total.

—Fanghook —llamó con suavidad.

Al instante, un chiquillo con aparentes 13 años surgió y se hincó frente a él. Tenía el cabello revuelto, de color azul y violeta, los ojos amarillos y la piel ligeramente bronceada. Se le conocía como la Sombra, como hermano menor de Hookfang, su trabajo consistía en proteger a la Realeza en tiempos de guerra.

—Traigo un mensaje de su Alteza —habló el muchacho, su tono de voz igual de monótono que el de su hermano mayor—. _"El rastro se ha perdido. Iré al Norte. Red Death infiltró soldados. Los eliminé. La guerra comienza ahora"._

—Entiendo —dijo Wodensfang—. Buen trabajo, Fanghook. Dile a Furious que me encargaré por completo de esto, y estarás bajo su mando a partir de ahora.

Fanghook asintió solemne, y en un parpadeo desapareció. Wodensfang siguió con su camino, llegando al salón donde sus generales lo esperaban.

Ellos se inclinaron respetuosamente hacia él, cada uno con su imponente armadura de acero. Hookfang ocultaba su regenerado brazo debajo de una capa corta de tela roja, estaba serio y sus ojos no ocultaban sus deseos de pelea. Stormfly estaba en un estado similar, manteniéndose tranquila y serena. Mientras, Skullcrusher esperaba pacientemente; no era su primera vez en una guerra y eso lo hacia el general más sabio, más analítico.

Wodensfang se sentó en el asiento principal, y antes de comenzar oficialmente, pensó por un segundo en Toothless. Su hermano habría estado encantado de participar en este conflicto, en cercenar él mismo la cabeza de Red Death, pues había estado a punto de ser comprometido con ella. Drago fue sabio en negarse a formalizarlo, la Reina Escarlata —como es conocida— se veía más como amenaza que como conciliación. Ni la ambición de Drago podría haberla aceptado como miembro del Clan Draco.

—Atacaremos —fueron sus primeras palabras. En cuestiones bélicas, lo mejor era ser breve y conciso—. Furious me ha informado que se topó con soldados de Tierra Nueva sin autorización. Red Death ha infringido el Tratado de Paz y he decidido llevar esto a batalla.

—¿Su Alteza ha encontrado a los licántropos? —preguntó Stormfly con cortesía, evitando anunciar su ansiedad.

Ella y Hookfang quisieron unirse al grupo de búsqueda encabezado por Furious, pero la amenaza de guerra los obligó a quedarse a pelear. Como sea, eso no bajó odio, querían encontrar a los licántropos para vengar la caída del Príncipe Toothless.

—Aún no —contestó Wodensfang. Comprendía su frustración, pero no permitiría que se dejaran llevar por sentimentalismos. Esta guerra necesitaba toda la concentración de sus generales. La captura de los licántropos, aunque estaba dentro de sus prioridades, no era urgente.

—Llevaré tropas a la frontera, en el Atlántico —informó Skullcrusher, cansado de tanta palabrería y sabiendo que Wodensfang apreciaba la prontitud—. La Reina no es idiota, atacará por ahí. Es el único lugar donde puede tocar tierra, sin que nuestros acorazados detengan a su flota.

Wodensfang asintió con aprobación.

—Quiero que lleves contigo sólo a un batallón de cientos soldados rasos y cinco tenientes. Ella enviara a muchos, pero serán sus miembros más débiles, meros señuelos. Contestaremos de la misma manera, pero quiero que acaben con todos. Ningún sobreviviente. No recibir noticias de su primera oleada la angustiará más que si mandamos a uno de sus mensajeros.

Skullcrusher aceptó con un asentimiento.

—Ustedes dos —indicó Wodensfang a los restantes—, asegurarán el perímetro. Red Death no utilizará la ruta del Océano Pacífico, el viaje es muy largo y sólo gastaría energías, concentrara todo su poder en llegar por el Golfo de Tierra Nueva y el Océano Atlántico. Deben asegurar las defensas ahí. Dejaremos que ataque todo lo que quiera hasta agotar sus recursos, cuando esté débil, pasarán a la ofensiva.

—¡Entendido, su Alteza! —contestaron al unísono.

—¿Qué pasará con los humanos restantes? —preguntó Stormfly—. ¿Y con Heather Jolene? Tenía entendido que Fireworm.

—Heather ha asesinado a Fireworm —anunció casual, sin interesarla la mirada sorprendida de Stormfly—. Horrorcow se hará cargo de su entrenamiento a partir de ahora. Los humanos restantes, salvo Eret y Tuffnut Thorston, serán consignados al laboratorio. Cloudjumper los utilizará para algunos experimentos que quiere realizar.

—Entendido —repitió Stormfly, conforme con la respuesta. Interiormente estaba sorprendida del logro de Jolene. Fireworm era tan fuerte como ella, aunque era de esperarse teniendo presente quien la había convertido.

—Por cierto —agregó Wodensfang mirándola—, debes convertirlo, Stormfly. Fue el trato.

Stormfly dudó un instante, su hermoso rostro se tensó y ella casi titubea. Luego afirmó de nuevo, seria, pero esta vez sin mirarlo. Hacer eso no sería fácil para ella, y por primera vez no estaba segura de cumplir con su palabra.

* * *

><p>Una sombra se coló deprisa por los inmensos árboles, dejando una estela de polvo, ramas rotas y hojas caídas a su paso. Sorteó con agilidad los obstáculos que el camino presentaba, sin detenerse ni un solo minuto.<p>

—¡Atrápenlos! —rugió una voz rasposa, taladrando el silencio del bosque.

Varios rugidos más se le unieron, con ello el sonido del metal siendo blandido de espadas y lanzas, se le unió. Pronto, se convirtió en una persecución incansable, donde la sombra esquivaba los ataques de la horda de vampiros enardecidos.

—¡No podrán escapar, lobitos! —sonrió el que fungía como capitán de escuadrón—. ¡Ahora que no están bajo la protección de los Herederos de Tierra Media, no hay nada que pueda salvarlos!

Una lanza fue arrojada con certera destreza y rozó terriblemente la piel de Ruffnut, que estaba en su forma humana y se aferraba al lomo de su hermano. Al oír su quejido de dolor, Hiccup paró en seco, detectó olor ligero a sangre y como Ruffnut tiritaba apenas. La lanza contenía veneno, misma sangre de vampiro.

Los licántropos viajaron todo ese tiempo por los enormes bosques de lo que antes fue Rusia. Trataban que su olor no dejara rastro, por lo que se turnaban para transformarse para evitar dejar irregularidades en el terreno que sirvieran de migas guías para que los encontraran. Estuvieron bien por un tiempo, hasta que un escuadrón con un uniforme completamente diferente al del ejército del Clan Draco los había encontrado.

El encuentro indicó a Hiccup muchas cosas. Algo había sucedido en el exterior, en los reinos más allá de Tierra Media, y que este batallón en especial tenía como objetivo cazarlos. Las lanzas y espadas bañadas con sangre de vampiro eran pruebas inequívocas (Hiccup detectó que la sangre empleada tenía antigüedad, poder; un veneno potente para ellos).

Al atender al dolor de su hermana, dejó que el batallón los rodeara. Con lanzas y espadas en mano, los vampiros se burlaban de ellos, dispuestos a dar el golpe final.

—Qué mal por ustedes, perritos, no debieron salir del castillo nunca —rió el capitán, añadió con arrogancia—. Supongo que bestias irracionales como ustedes no comprenden cuál es su posición en el mundo. Permítanme aclararlo, ustedes son una mier-…

Las filosas garras de Hiccup se incrustaron en el fino cuello de la arrogante sanguijuela, y con un presto movimiento, arrancó la tráquea de su cobijo junto con los músculos circundantes. El chorro de sangre empapó el pelaje cobrizo de Hiccup, y gotas escurrieron a la tierra. El licántropo lo remató con un zarpazo que lo partió en dos irregularmente.

—¿Pero qué? —pudo decir un soldado, sosteniendo su espada con repentino espanto—. El capitán ha… él mató al… capitán…

Fue el segundo en ser víctima de Hiccup. Sólo bastó la fuerza masiva de sus garras para aplastar el enclenque cráneo, volviéndolo una papila asquerosa color gris y rojo.

Anonadados, los vampiros temblaron ante las pupilas topacio, gritaron de puro terror cuando el inmenso hombre lobo se arrojó sobre ellos, y pretendieron huir inútilmente. Hiccup se encargó de destruirlos, cada uno de ellos probó su brutalidad y el terreno quedó plasmado de rojo, de cenizas y terror.

La matanza no duró mucho, los vampiros no presentaron un reto para Hiccup, y pronto el bosque volvió a sumergirse en el silencio natural. Con la tarea terminada, Ruffnut pudo bajar del lomo de su hermano y recargarse en la hierba fresca.

—Duele —se quejó, mordiendo sus labios para no gritar. Su cuerpo desnudo se contorsionaba con espasmos de dolor, revelando la tensión que le provocaba la herida.

Sin perder su forma lycan, Hiccup verificó la herida. No era profunda, sólo un leve rasguño con una tonalidad rojiza. Olfateó con su nariz, pero se alejó cuando salió una sustancia oscura y pútrida.

«_Así que esto es Purificación»_, dijo Hiccup.

La Purificación era una de las consecuencias que sufrían los licántropos al beber sangre de vampiro. Al absorber el veneno de Furious, Ruffnut se hizo más fuerte, pero a la vez, su cuerpo no podía aceptar sangre más débil que la de él. Cualquier intento por inyectar sangre corriente de vampiro, sería en vano. El mismo veneno consumido se encargaría de expulsarlo.

—Hiccup —lo llamó Ruffnut—, huele a agua.

Efectivamente, después de decirlo, gotas pequeñas comenzaron a caer sobre el campo, haciendo lodo rojizo del suelo debajo de ellos. Lo que comenzó como una ligera llovizna, se convirtió en una tormenta. El pelaje de Hiccup se humedeció rápido, escurriendo hilillos de agua, limpiándolo de la sangre.

—No eran sus subordinados —dijo ella, pasando sus manos por el cuello lobuno y acurrucándose ahí.

«_Lo sé»_, Hiccup restregó su hocico en el cabello rubio, aspirando el lycoris mezclado con arándanos y anémonas silvestres. Se abstuvo de gruñir, sabía que sería así por siempre, o hasta que Ruffnut pudiera controlar bien el poder que adquirió al beber la sangre del vampiro. «_Debemos seguir. Si esto es una pelea entre dos bandos, seremos el objetivo principal»._

Ruffnut asintió. Subió de nuevo al lomo de Hiccup, aferrándose con fuerza del su pelaje cobrizo y disfrutando el contacto de la lluvia. Era delicioso sentir las gotitas pellizcar su piel desnuda, formando riachuelos y resbalando por su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo seguro que Ruffnut no caería, Hiccup empezó a correr, usando toda la potencia que le proporcionaba andar en cuatro patas. Gracias a la lluvia, no dejó rastro de polvo que seguir y sus huellas en el fango serían borradas al instante. El único inconveniente es que estaba privado de oler a sus posibles enemigos, y tendría que mantenerse muy alerta por cualquier ataque sorpresa.

De pronto, a pesar de la lluvia, Hiccup escuchó el jadeo ahogado que Ruffnut soltó. Temiendo el veneno de Furious fuese más fuerte de lo calculado, se detuvo entre unos arbustos de rapónchigos y la ayudó a bajar. Ruffnut estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como si le costase retener el aire en sus pulmones, y sus mejillas estaban extremadamente sonrojadas.

Al instante, Hiccup se relajó. No se trataba de debilidad por veneno, sino de algo más familiar. Ya había sucedido antes y sabía qué hacer en esos casos cuando Ruffnut se ponía en un estado de sopor anhelante.

Su hermana necesitaba su contacto, tocarla la mantenía centrada, alejada de la incomodidad. Sin privarse de su transformación, Hiccup comenzó el pequeño ritual. Paseó su hocico el espacio de su rostro, degustando el aroma familiar picando gratamente su nariz. Sintiendo el calor, Ruffnut estiró sus manos, colocando cada una en los pómulos lobunos y restregando sus narices.

El enorme licántropo respondió con un gruñido bajo, algo que sorprendió a ambos. No gruñó como advertencia o de rechazo. Fue diferente. Fue grave, casi en un ronroneo hipnótico que sacudió el cuerpo de Ruffnut. Gimió sin pensarlo, enterrando sus manos en el pelaje del pecho, como si estuviera dando un masaje tenso, anhelante.

—Tócame —pidió en un susurro—. Por favor.

La suplica despertó algo en Hiccup, algo sumamente desconocido, oscuro y sensual. Gruñó de nuevo, respondiendo a su hermana con toques de su hocico en la piel lisa y tersa. Odió el aroma de arándanos y anémonas silvestres, se enfocó en absorber el lycoris solamente. No entendía que sucedía, nunca antes se sintió tan deseoso por estar cerca de su hermana.

Por su parte, Ruffnut estaba perdida. Las ansias la sobrepasaban y el toque de Hiccup era lo único que la mantenía concentrada. ¿Qué significa eso? Antes no necesitó de las caricias para calmarse, simplemente requería que Hiccup estuviera ahí, sosteniendo su cabeza y cantando para ella.

—Hiccup —musitó quedamente.

«_Ruffnut»_, respondió volviendo a su forma humana lentamente, para cruzar un límite entre su sangre.

Perdido en los irises azules, Hiccup atrapó sus labios en un beso suave, delicado, que sumergió a ambos a un estado agradable, de mutua complacencia y calma. Fue pura adrenalina la que corrió por las venas de ambos hermanos, y el tabú fue roto hasta el final, siendo la lluvia su protectora y tierna vigilante.

* * *

><p>Inmerso en un sueño profundo y lejano, donde imágenes de recuerdos queridos pasaban frente a él, Toothless permanecía quieto. Su estado le permitía traspasar las limitaciones de su mente consciente, librándolo de todo para navegar entre por el barullo de memorias.<p>

Viajó por el recóndito pasado, recobrando valiosos momentos dejados de lado por el hastío de su larga existencia. Vio su infancia, plagada de lujos, de los abrazos de su madre, la sonrisa cálida de su padre (_su_ verdadero padre, no los recuerdos implantados por Drago), la paciencia con la que Wodensfang contestaba a cada una de sus tediosas e infantiles preguntas, incluso la limitada amabilidad con la que Furious bromeaba con él.

Luego, al crecer, rememoró sus días de entrenamiento. Siendo hijo de la Realeza, Toothless tuvo que aprender sobre guerra, política y economía, además de etiqueta, literatura y liderazgo. Recordó que Skullcrusher y Cloudjumper fueron sus maestros, impartiéndole su sabiduría y su experiencia, moldeándolo para ser digno de pertenecer al Clan Draco.

Entonces, vinieron las memorias de su _adultez._ Todas sus batallas, revividas como si estuviera interpretándolas de nuevo. Aquellos momentos en que, en medio del campo salpicado de cadáveres y muerte, encontró a sus amigos, a sus subordinados más leales.

Y pronto, la retahíla de memorias se truncó en un momento dado, un instante en que el universo en que Toothless se ubicaba, cambió. Todo giró repentinamente, desestabilizó sus sentidos, y cuando logró equilibrarse, fue presa de los ojos verdes de un muchacho fuera de lo común.

_Hiccup._

Un escalofrío placentero lo atravesó en la nebulosa de su estado comatoso al sólo nombrarlo.

_Hiccup._

Su nombre se había vuelto una letanía preciosa, el eco de una canción olvidada. No un simple flechazo como todas sus parejas anteriores. Hiccup representaba algo lejano, apreciado e infinitamente único. Cada una de sus pecas, su delgado cuerpo, la firmeza de su piel, el revoltijo de sus cabellos cobrizos, sus manos suaves, sus hombros ligeros, su sincera sonrisa.

Incluso si su naturaleza licántropa era contraria y enemiga a la suya.

Toothless lo amaba.

A pesar de que Hiccup no sintiera lo mismo por él.

«_Buscaste tu propia destrucción, Toothless»_, espetó Furious, el eco de su voz resonando en cada parte de su mente. «_El deseo nos fuerza a amar a lo que nos hará sufrir»._

La figura de Ruffnut se apareció frente a él, la imagen concreta del primer día que la conoció.

«_Quisiste apartarlo de mí»_, no fue un reproche, ni un reclamo. La expresión de Ruffnut simulaba a la de su primera encuentro, cuando ella no entendió de qué le estaba hablando. «_Hiccup y yo hemos estado unidos siempre. Tratar de separarnos fue un error. Estuvimos encerrados durante mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿Acaso crees que Hiccup deseaba estar encerrado toda su vida, de nuevo, ahora bajo el yugo de otro verdugo?»._

«_Si lo único que querías de mí, era mi libertad…»_

La imagen de Ruffnut trasmutó lentamente, adquiriendo un torso más masculino y una altura más alta.

«_… debiste matarme, Toothless»_.

Toothless tembló ante la figura materializada de Hiccup. Su alma fue atraída por la calidez, y su mano derecha viajó por inercia hasta tocar uno de los hombros desnudos. Se paseó por la piel, el hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos fue exquisito y Toothless no aguantó más. Cegado por el amor y la añoranza, Toothless desechó la frase anterior y atacó los labios de Hiccup.

El licántropo de sus recuerdos no dudó en corresponder, con el deseo y ansia de las primeras veces. Embriagado por el tóxico contacto, Toothless se perdió. Olvidó su dolor, aquella pérdida que perforó su alma y lo condenó al coma.

Toothless estaba ido en los recuerdos, pero su cuerpo permanecía atado al sepulcro blanco, rodeado de las tumbas de sus antepasados y con la cicatriz atravesando su pecho, una marca de su derrota.

* * *

><p>Stormfly se dirigía a sus aposentos en la sección norte del castillo. Finalizada la junta, pocas cosas debían discutirse y Wodensfang les ordenó cumplir de inmediato sus órdenes. Entró a su habitación encontrando a Eret leyendo <em>La Ilíada<em> de Homero, derrumbado cómodamente en el elegante sofá de casimir rojo.

—Ah, bienvenida, preciosa —dijo él al verla entrar. Cerró el libro marcando la página, para dejarlo al lado y sonreírle ampliamente—. ¿Algo nuevo pasó con las sanguijuelas?

Stormfly no le reclamó por eso, ya acostumbrada al vocabulario poco adecuado del ex líder.

—Tengo que ir a resguardar el perímetro, su Alteza ha declarado la guerra a Tierra Nueva y a su Reina —informó ella.

—Interesante —dijo Eret. Lo esperaba, de hecho. Los vampiros se aliaron para acabar con todas las otras especies (enfatizándose en los licántropos y los humanos), así que con la amenaza _acabada_, mostraban su verdadera faceta. Era momento de romper alianzas y enzarzarse en una lucha para ver quien se quedaría con el botín—. Supongo que la búsqueda de los cachorros quedó a cargo de la sanguijuela del medio, ¿no es así? Wodensfang se hará cargo de todo por aquí.

Stormfly asintió.

—También… —mencionó, pero guardó silencio, sopesando sus palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? —inquirió Eret tomándola de los hombros. Conocía bien a Stormfly, sabía bien que ella no se quedaba nunca callada y que era directa y honesta.

—Me piden que te convierta, Eret —pronunció lo más serena posible.

La reacción de Eret no la esperó. Él hombre dejó de agarrar sus hombros y tenía una expresión seria.

Stormfly no tenía idea qué decir, por primera vez en su inmortalidad temía por algo. Al principio de su relación, establecieron los puntos a tratar, como si estuvieran por firmar un contrato; Eret estipuló que conservaría su humanidad, no le interesaba para nada ser un vampiro, y Stormfly estuvo de acuerdo con eso. No obstante, los Príncipes decidieron perdonar a Tuffnut Thorston y a Eret con la condición que fueran transformados y reintegrados a la Sociedad de los Vampiros. Aunque se estipuló de esta manera, pasaron veinte días sin que algo sucediera, con excepción del fallido intento de Heather Jolene por escapar, ni Tuffnut ni Eret fueron mordidos para su conversión.

Stormfly temía que por su terquedad, Eret terminara en uno de los experimentos de Cloudjumper, como el resto de los humanos.

—Fui claro antes, _mon cheri _—pronunció el ex líder, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No quiero ser un vampiro. Me gusta que tú lo seas, forma parte de lo que eres, pero yo soy punto y aparte. Soy humano, débil, poco longevo y lo que quieras, y me gusta serlo.

—Si no aceptas, ellos…

Un dedo se posó en los carnosos y fríos labios.

—No te preocupes —una sonrisa suave, poco natural en él, la sacudió—. Estaré bien. Dudo que las sanguijuelas me hagan algo, digo, ya lo hubieran hecho de ser así. Wodensfang ignoró los deseos de Heather, así que ¿por qué haría una excepción conmigo? Nos conocen bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Wodensfang te envió a vigilar el perímetro, ¿no? Deduzco que no te dijo nada más, como que podías llevar a alguien más.

Stormfly abrió sus dorados ojos de par en par.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí, _mon cheri_, iré contigo —su sonrisa se hizo más ancha—.Ésta es mi decisión. Voy a acompañarte, Stormfly. No temas por mí, ni te figures mi muerte. Soy Eret, hijo de Eret y, hasta que no haya otro mejor que yo, sigo siendo el Líder de la Resistencia Humana.

—Estás demente, Humano —Stormfly correspondió su alegría, y recompensó el valor con un suave beso—. Podrían matarte, convertirte contra tu voluntad o torturarte hasta perder la cordura.

—Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado —mencionó Eret con desgana—. Pero no hablemos del futuro triste y mortífero que nos aguarda, tenemos maletas que empacar, querida, una guerra no se gana hasta que no me visto con ropa de seda.

Stormfly arrugó el cejo, envió una mirada ácida.

—No es seda, es tela de araña —aclaró—. Es mucho más resistente.

—Eso no lo hace menos espeluznante.

—… no habrá sexo desde esto momento.

—¡Rayos!

* * *

><p>Otro día llegó para los licántropos, con la lluvia detenida, retomaron la marcha rumbo a las Montañas del Cáucaso. Hiccup seguía transformado para aprovechar los cálidos vientos del amanecer y secar su pelaje; al igual que otras veces, Ruffnut lo montaba. Estaba recostada pecho bajo sobre él, sus manos trazando caricias en los omóplatos y su mente recordando todo el día anterior. La batalla. El dolor. El anhelo. El cuerpo de su hermano fundiéndose con el suyo.<p>

¿Qué sucedió? No lo entendía con exactitud, aunque suponía que se trataba de algo de su naturaleza licántropa, algo que ni él ni ella pensaron antes. No obstante, ayudó a contestar otras dudas, a responder el porqué de las miradas de miedo de los vampiros cada vez que le veían. Después de todo, su linaje licántropo tenía que ser perpetuado.

En esos instantes, la conexión entre ellos se profundizó mucho más. Todo tuvo lugar en su encuentro, entregarse fue tan natural como respirar. Ruffnut dijo a Furious que entendía perfectamente el lugar que ocupaba en la mente de su hermano, ahora quedaba completamente claro. ¿Pero qué lugar tenía Toothless en todo esto? Ruffnut no estaba ciega, no negaba el lazo que se formó entre Hiccup y Toothless. Si Hiccup y ella se pertenecían mutuamente, ¿por qué Toothless decidió que su hermano era su _elección_, su camino natural para pasar la eternidad? ¿Qué clase de destino retorcido era ése?

Mientras tanto, Hiccup estaba pletórico, extrañamente feliz. El aroma de los arándanos y anémonas silvestres se debilitó, en su lugar el ciruelo blanco quedó impreso en la piel de su hermana. Satisfecho, Hiccup corrió más rápido por el salvaje terreno. Fue afortunado que el invierno no llegara todavía, los montes de Rusia enverdecían por las lluvias del verano y el ambiente era templado, seguramente debido a los cambios climáticos que sufrió el planeta por la pasada contaminación. Olía la frescura del bosque, el aire extremadamente limpio de la montaña… Se sentía libre. El encierro anterior era un recuerdo lejano y sombrío.

Y sin quererlo, pensó en Toothless. El Toothless con el que habló cuando despertó en la cama de su anterior alcoba, el Toothless que adoraba verlo descubrir poco a poco el mundo, el Toothless que no fruncía el ceño a Ruffnut cuando pensaba que no lo estaba viendo… Toothless, el vampiro que no estaba corrupto por su obsesivo amor.

Hiccup odiaba el cambio que Toothless sufrió a medida que pasaban los meses.

Antes, Toothless comprendía que Ruffnut era muy importante para él. Cuando el tiempo pasó, Toothless envidió su lazo y trató de consumir el alma de Hiccup. Tal vez pudo haberlo logrado, si Ruffnut no estuviera ahí. Hiccup no deseaba esa clase de afecto. No escapó de una celda para meterse a otra. Además, de seguir así, Ruffnut estaría en peligro, y él no soportaría perderla.

Llegaron a su destino. El imponente monte Elbrús se extendía ante sus impresionados ojos, el sol estaba justo en medio y el viento cesó. Ruffnut bajó de un ligero salto, sus trenzas balanceándose a cada movimiento suyo. Con la meta alcanzada, Hiccup retornó a su forma humana, sacudiéndose graciosamente los restos de agua quedaban en su piel.

—Llegamos —dijo él como si fuera necesario—. El Monte Elbrús, uno de los pocos escondrijos que quedaron tras la última guerra contra los licántropos

—Es enorme —alabó Ruffnut con un silbido apreciativo.

—La montaña sólo es un encubrimiento, la guarida interior es más pequeña, pero los túneles abarcan varios kilómetros a la distancia. Aunque no lo tenía contemplado al principio, es necesario verificar qué hay aquí antes de ir a nuestra meta final.

—¿Qué crees que encontremos? —preguntó Ruffnut.

Hiccup no estaba seguro si se refería al Monte Elbrús o al antiguo lugar de sus ancestros.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—. Pero lo que sea que hallemos será un inicio.

—Mmm, bien, supongo que tendremos que separarnos entonces —meditó—. Así cubriremos más terreno y no dejaremos nuestro aroma aquí, así _ellos_ no nos encontraran tan pronto.

Hiccup lo pensó por un segundo. Ruffnut tenía razón, pero la idea de separarse no le daba una buena sensación. Aunque los libros de geografía indicaran que el Monte Elbrús no albergaba vida alguna aparte de la flora y la fauna local, no se fiaba de la información. Los libros decían que los licántropos se extinguieron hace 200 años, lo cual era totalmente incorrecto.

—Está bien —cedió a regañadientes—. Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, aúlla. Llegaré en segundo.

Ruffnut rió tontamente por su preocupación. Hiccup le dio una mirada de reproche, antes de abrazarla repentinamente.

—Lo digo en serio, Ruff. Cualquier cosa, incluso si es tonto, llámame. Promételo.

Acariciando su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de su hermano, Ruffnut apreció el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

—Lo prometo, Hiccup.

Bastante conforme con la respuesta, Hiccup la dejó ir. Los hermanos se adentraron en la vegetación que rodeaba el inicio de la montaña, tomando caminos diferentes. Ruffnut sorteó los obstáculos con grácil agilidad, algo dentro de ella reaccionaba a los caminos rocosos, pudo imaginar a los licántropos recorrer todo el terreno en épocas pasadas de esta forma, como ella, desnuda y libre. Olfateó el aire con deleite, encontrando aromas nuevos de criaturas y flores que vio en los pocos libros que leyó.

Cuando subió a una pendiente para observar mejor el terreno, Ruffnut encontró una anormalidad en el terreno. De un salto, llegó hasta lo que parecía una entrada tapada con algunas rocas, llena de enredaderas de con flores de pútrido perfume que le quemó las fosas nasales. Por sentido común, Ruffnut pensó en alejarse, pero al captar otro aroma, se detuvo. Olía a sudor rancio, pestilente, mucho peor que las flores. Una nota de esencia vagamente familiar sobresalía del hedor. Ciertamente, eso hizo que se abriera paso entre las hileras de flores apestosas, encontrando un camino oculto que no dudó en seguir.

Un estrecho pasillo se extendía frente ella, llevándola a un lugar desconocido donde el olor se concentraba. Ruffnut tuvo que taparse la nariz cuando fue imposible avanzar sin marearse, si hubiese estado vestida usaría la ropa para mitigar el hedor. La oscuridad reinaba, y entre más se adentraba más oscuro se ponía, pero sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo caminar sin problemas.

Delante de ella, observó luz. Sabiendo que era el final del camino, Ruffnut corrió hacia allí sorprendiéndose enormemente cuando encontró la base oculta que Hiccup mencionó. Un agujero enorme se había cavado bajo la montaña, y gruesos árboles sostenían las ruinas, las casas fueron cinceladas en las paredes ahora llenas de musgo y hiedras, y olía limpio, por alguna razón, la peste se esfumó. Ruffnut se paseó totalmente impresionada, admirando el arduo trabajo impreso en la estructura.

La planta de sus pies reconoció el terreno, así como sus demás extremidades. Por primera vez desde que nació, pudo respirar con completa libertad y regocijo, y se echó de espaldas en la hierba del piso, disfrutando de la fricción contra su piel.

Algo sonó.

Ruffnut se movió enseguida, colocándose en posición combativa, alerta a cualquier cosa que apareciera.

—¿Quién eres tú? —oyó una voz rasposa, chirriante entre las sombras—. ¿CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?

La licántropa buscó a su dueño, olfateando discretamente y detectando el aroma pestilente. Evitó gruñir y hacer cualquier movimiento premeditado, pensó huir, pero le interesaba saber quién era, así que esperó.

Una sombra se movió enfrente. Ella se tensó.

Arrojaron un objeto, y aunque se movió para evitarlo, le tomó por sorpresa que estallara antes de caer, revelando su contenido. Polvo amarillo. Ruffnut estornudo cuando entró en contacto con su nariz y sacudió lo que tocó su piel con molestia.

De las tinieblas, se asomó un palo con huesos en la punta, y luego, ante sus ojos recelosos, un anciano enclenque apareció. Vestía piel desgastada y su cabello, barba y bigote se veían grasientos. La piel tenía una tonalidad verdosa, poco higiénica y llena de acné y viejas heridas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Ruffnut.

—¡ÉSA FUE MI PREGUNTA! —exclamó el anciano—. ¿CÓMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ? ESTABA SEGURO QUE PUSE MUCHAS ORBEAS VARIEGATA PARA PERSUADIR A LOS INTRUSOS.

—Así que tú colocaste esas flores apestosas —comentó—. Casi me desmayó por el hedor.

—¡Eso no me importa! —gritó escandalosamente—. ¡Nadie puede entrar aquí! ¡Soy el Guardián del Monte Elbrús!

Fue cuando Ruffnut le prestó atención.

—¿Guardián? ¿Tú vigilas este recinto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El anciano no respondió. En su lugar, sus ojos se pasearon por las líneas curveadas del cuerpo desnudo, deambularon hasta los pequeños y sugerentes pechos, hasta toparse con el mismo sexo exterior de la chica. Un brillo malicioso centelló, denotando deseos ocultos por la presencia femenina. Ruffnut fue ajena al ajetreo que causaba en el hombre, se acercó unos pasos sin importarle su desnudez.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? —preguntó el anciano.

—Ruffnut —respondió ella—. Ahora es tu turno de decirte tu nombre, viejo.

—Me llamo Mildew —anunció arrogante, haciendo un reverencia absurda—. Hace mucho que nadie viene por aquí, así que me disculpo si llegue a ofenderte.

Ella alzó los hombros, con desinterés.

—Si no pusieras esas orbeas variegata, tendrías más visitas. Ningún humano se acerca a lugares apestosos, ¿sabes? Creo que soy la primera en mucho tiempo.

Ruffnut no confiaba en él, por lo cual se designó como una.

—Ciertamente, tienes razón, Ruffnut. Pero tu presencia aquí es cuestionable, además, no traes ropa alguna que te cubra, ¿cómo podría estar seguro que no escapaste y ahora estás siendo perseguida? Como guardián, no puedo permitir que te quedes.

—Mi ropa se mojó por la lluvia —mintió Ruffnut—. Le deje secándose en el exterior. Como no esperaba encontrar a alguien en las ruinas, vine así. Lamento si es incómodo para ti, ¿no habrá forma de remediarlo? Si no abuso de tu amabilidad, podrías brindarme un poco de ropa.

Mildew meditó un segundo, pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios y asintió.

—Sígueme.

Ruffnut lo hizo, confiada. Si el viejo intentaba algo, bastaría un zarpazo suyo para mandarlo al otro mundo. Ruffnut no sentía culpa por matar a desconocidos. Dando algunos pasos, dio un vistazo alrededor, su alma viajando al pasado y pudo jurar ver rostros familiares entre la penumbra.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

—La vista, supongo —respondió distraídamente, apegándose al papel. Si Mildew vivía como ermitaño, poco sabría sobre lo que pasó o pasaba en el mundo—. Rusia tiene paisajes poco valorados. Estoy en excursión con algunos amigos, aunque me separé de ellos por la lluvia. Deben estar buscándome.

—Ah, ya veo, entonces debo apresurarme…

Ruffnut lo miró con duda cuando se detuvo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no todos los días una hembra licántropo llega como una bendición.

En un parpadeo, Mildew la atrapó por su espalda, sosteniendo bien los brazos femeninos con una mano, mientras la otra se paseó por el plano vientre, queriendo llegar hasta su sexo. Ruffnut no lo permitió. Dando un golpe certero con su codo en las costillas escuálidas, logró zafarse y saltar unos metros, colocándose en posición defensiva.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy una licántropa? —siseó amenazante.

—Me lo acabas de confirmar, querida —sonrió Mildew. Ruffnut lo fulminó con la mirada—. Además, las hembras huelen a lycoris. Habrán pasado 200 años desde la última vez que vi una, pero jamás olvidaría su olor —llevó la mano que tocó su piel hasta su nariz—. El aroma simplemente es incomparable.

—¿Hace 200 años? Imposible, si yo tengo 14, los números no concuerdan, Mildew. Tal vez si no te escondieras como un ratón asustado, sabrías que yo soy la última.

Mildew arrugó el rostro, preso de algo parecido a la furia.

—No hables de lo que no conoces, mocosa —espetó con acidez—. Las cosas eran diferentes antes, los vampiros no dieron tregua y exterminaron a cada criatura que fuera una amenaza para ellos. Hadas, elfos, duendes, todos fueron aniquilados. Incluso los licántropos…

Mildew guardó silencio unos instantes como rememorando todo el pasado. Después, volvió a enfocarse en ella, sus ojos recobrando el anhelo y la codicia. Ruffnut supo que escapar no sería fácil, pero no se iría así nada más. Sacaría la información necesaria, para eso vinieron a este lugar.

—Si exterminaron a todos —comentó mirando discretamente hacia los lados, evaluando las posibles salidas—, ¿cómo es que sigues aquí, Mildew?

Mildew rezongó por lo bajo, como si Ruffnut lo hubiera ofendido gravemente. Meneó la cabeza negativamente, los recuerdos atacándole de nuevo; uno en particular lo aturdió, en éste un muchacho rubio lo miraba con perturbadora sinceridad, mientras sus palabras atacaban su orgullo como hombre lobo. Mildew nunca olvidaría su nombre, así como tampoco el trato que sus descendientes le dieron los siguientes siglos.

—Eso no importa ya —el tono de su voz se volvió grueso, severo. El cuerpo viejo comenzó a convulsionarse, la piel se rasgó para dar vistas de pelaje grisáceo con una fuerte tonalidad verde por el mal cuidado—. Hace mucho que no tengo una hembra… esta oportunidad no volverá a presentarse. Como señalaste, eres la última —jadeó animalmente—. Tú y yo tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, Ruffnut. Nuestra descendencia será las raíces de una nueva elite licántropa.

Ruffnut se tensó más.

—No lo creo, anciano —espetó de forma contundente—. Te mataré antes de que me toques.

Quiso transformarse, soltar su aullido para llamar a Hiccup y arremeter contra el mequetrefe de Mildew. Pero nada pasó. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo no respondía, no daba indicios de tomar su forma lycan. Ruffnut estaba estupefacta. Mildew rió.

—Pasiflora —anunció Mildew con burla—. El polvo que arroje está hecho de eso. Es un tranquilizante. En pequeñas proporciones, relaja y quita los síntomas de ansiedad. En dosis altas y sin diluir, deprime el sistema nervioso central, en otras palabras, puede impedir que un licántropo se transforme.

—¡Maldición! —Ruffnut chistó, y se dio la vuelta corriendo tan rápido como podía, buscando la salida para llamar a Hiccup.

Los ojos cerúleos de Mildew cambiaron a un tono anaranjado. Tiró su báculo mientras una sonrisa de depredador se formaba en su cara.

—Nos divertiremos mucho, Ruffnut.

Con el obvio impedimento, Ruffnut tuvo que valerse de su velocidad y destreza en su forma no lycan. Si estuviera en una competencia contra humanos, no tendría problemas; en esta forma seguía siendo más rápida y fuerte que muchos hombres y mujeres, pero no era el caso, y en cuanto escuchó el chillido gutural de Mildew a su espalda, volteó para toparse con un hombre lobo escuálido y apestoso, persiguiéndola incansablemente.

Usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, Ruffnut saltó sobre uno de los árboles de la estructura, para escapar justo a tiempo de las fauces de Mildew. El hocico del viejo lobo no tenía un par de incisivos aunque los colmillos restantes seguían largos y filosos. Además, pese a la transformación, los movimientos de Mildew eran torpes y toscos, muy diferentes a los suyos y los de su hermano, incluso cuando no sabían nada sobre pelear por estar encerrados.

Por la grácil forma de esquivarlo de Ruffnut, Mildew gruñó iracundo. Su rabia escurriéndose por su mandíbula y sus músculos se retorcían bajo el mugroso pelaje, como si su dueño quisiera desgarrarlos con tal de alcanzarla. Atacó con más potencia, destrozando piedra y hierba por igual, sus garras intentando rasgar la blanca piel.

Ruffnut daba saltos por todas partes, la carrera comenzaba a cansarla un poco, de estar como lycan no sería nada. Optó por seguir un rato más para ganar más distancia de Mildew, y entonces saltaría de nuevo hacia el centro de la guarida y saldría de ahí. Sin embargo, apenas lo pensó su cuerpo se sintió pesado, lento… su cabeza dio vueltas y ella cayó sobre el techo de una casa.

—¿Qué est…?

No pudo continuar. Mildew llegó hasta ella tomándola de los cabellos y arrojándola con fuerza contra la pared. Ruffnut jadeó dolorosamente cuando su espalda golpeó la roca y sus pulmones sufrieron por falta de aire. Sus trenzas estaba desechas, su cabello se desparramó por todos lados en un mar de oro. Mildew no perdió tiempo y sujetó por el cuello, apretando su tráquea casi rompiéndola.

«Si te hubieras quedado a oír todo los demás, sabrías que una vez entra en tu sistema, la pasiflora duerme por completo el cuerpo».

—V-Vete a la m-mierda —vociferó Ruffnut—. M-Maldito traidor.

«Oh, lo notaste, no esperaba que alguien tan joven lo supiera», rió Mildew acercando su horrible cara a la de ella. «Cuando un licántropo es desterrado por un Alfa o traiciona a su manada, sus ojos se tornan anaranjados».

Ruffnut trató de golpearlo, pero no sirvió. La pasiflora adormecía sus sentidos, distorsionaba sus pensamientos y debilitaba sus músculos.

«Yo…», al parecer Mildew no terminaba su discurso, «sufrí ambas cosas. Cuando el Alfa de mi manada me desterró, los odié y vendí su localización y debilidades a los vampiros. Los destruyeron a todos, mientras yo me escondía en un cuarto secreto, a salvo de todo».

Su falange delantera tocó el cuerpo desprotegido de la muchacha, tanteando con sus garras la tersura de su piel y saboreando su calidez y su nariz aspiró el puro aroma que la componía. Aunque se desconcertó al detectar tantos aromas, sobre todo uno en peculiar que le era vagamente familiar, no supo definirlo con precisión.

Presa de una rabia incontenible, Ruffnut peleó todo lo que pudo para zafarse. Nunca antes sintió asco, no sabía lo que era, pero sentir cada insípida caricia de Mildew sobre su cuerpo, le provocaba arcadas. Quería vomitar, el hocico de Mildew apestaba más que su pelaje, era una mezcla de sudor con excremento. Deseaba que fuera una pesadilla, un sueño horrible que tenía que terminar ya. Prefería volver a su celda que sufrir esto. Muy diferente a lo que sintió con su hermano, ahora no tenía anhelo, ni deseo, simplemente asco y aberración.

Lágrimas asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas.

Comprendió qué era el llanto, una sensación asfixiante, terriblemente dolorosa y mortificante. Odiaba llorar, ahora lo sabía. Y pensó en Hiccup. En su hermano que siempre estuvo a su lado. Siempre fue ellos contra el mundo, aunque en la situación actual estuviera sola.

—H-Hermano —sollozó Ruffnut, presa de una debilidad emocional nunca antes sentida—. Hi… H-Hiccup…

Mildew se detuvo al instante al escuchar ese nombre. Tomó a Ruffnut por los hombros y estampó su cuerpo otra vez.

«¿Hiccup?», sus ojos anaranjados destellaban desconcierto y terror. De nuevo, olfateó la piel de Ruffnut y sus ojos se desorbitaron. «Ciruelo blanco».

La soltó de repente. Por el efecto sedante, Ruffnut cayó mal y se torció un pie, se quejó bajito y tomó la zona afectada para verificar daño. Luego, miró al hombre lobo frente a ella, que volvía a sufrir un rictus de confusión y frustración.

«¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? No sobrevivió ningún lobo de su linaje… yo me encargué de eso. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Ciruelo blanco… la esencia de los Alfas en el Clan Haddock. ¡Ella es su descendiente!».

Miró a la licántropa en el suelo, esta vez el deseo fue reemplazado por la venganza. Gruñó bestialmente antes de tomarla por el cuello sin medir su fuerza. Apretó fuertemente hasta que Ruffnut comenzó a boquear por falta de aire, sus ojos azules perdiendo brillo.

«Ahora que lo veo, te pareces mucho a él… aunque tu nariz es similar a la de su nieta. Valhallarama era preciosa».

Mildew aventó a Ruffnut hacia el otro lado, justo donde la rama de un árbol se erguía. La clavícula femenina fue atravesada por la madera, las astillas enterrándose en la carne. Ruffnut gritó agónicamente, el eco llenando la caverna. Mildew se acercó a ella lentamente, admirando su obra y como la sangre resbalaba de la profunda herida.

—¿Q-Qué ganas… haciendo esto, Mildew? —inquirió Ruffnut, perdía percepción y apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos.

El viejo lobo se detuvo a un metro, como sopesando la pregunta.

«Es extraño que no conozcas la historia de tu linaje», meditó Mildew, «Los Haddock se empeñaban en sus miembros supieran su historia de inicio a fin».

—¿H-Haddock? ¿Los c-conoces?

Mildew esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Eso era una verdadera sorpresa, no esperaba que ella perteneciera al Antiguo Clan. Pensó que todos fueron aniquilados ese día, doscientos años atrás, pero supuso que subestimarlos fue su error. Quizás algunos pudieron escapar, y Mildew estaba seguro quienes fueron, casi podía jurarlo. Con ver a Ruffnut le bastó para saber que Stoick y Valhallarama sobrevivieron.

«Los Haddock fueron el único clan que persistió. Los licántropos que quedaron sin manada fueron adoptados por ellos, así es como me uní. En ese momento, su líder era Hiccup II, tu bisabuelo», Ruffnut abrió los ojos con estupefacción. Mildew continuó con su relato, «Su manada era la más grande y fuerte de todas, fueron los únicos en combatir a la Realeza del Clan Draco. Incluso cuando tu bisabuelo se enamoró de uno de ellos, no dejó el clan atrás, hubo un momento en que decidió hacer una alianza… entonces, sucedió el accidente…»

»Valhallarama era nieta de Hiccup, una hembra que fue elegida para ser la pareja de Stoick Haddock, próximo líder. Yo la deseaba, pero un lobo extranjero no podía estar con una Haddock. Nunca. Por eso intenté someterla a mí, utilizar mi fuerza para impregnarla de mi esencia y así coronarme como nuevo Alfa. Hiccup me descubrió antes de lograrlo y me desterró, casi me mata por atreverme a tocarla y tuve que escapar. Cuando logré recuperarme, vendí información al Consejero Real, Drago Bludvist. Creo que lo benefició muy bien, lo último que escuché fue que derrocó a su Rey y tomó el trono, veinte años después de aniquilar al Clan Haddock«.

Mildew pausó al terminar, viajando al pasado. A esa pelea humillante, donde Hiccup II lo dejó huir haciendo añicos su honor como hombre lobo, y recordó a Valhallarama, la hembra licántropo, a sus ojos azules y cabello rojo como el fuego. Luego, volviendo al presente, vio a la chica frente a él, su valiosa sangre dejando su cuerpo. Ruffnut Haddock. No creyó que Valhallarama tuviera una niña lobo, eso rompía el mito y convertía a Ruffnut en una anormalidad.

Ruffnut estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. La debilidad aumentaba a cada segundo, y estaba cansada. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Mildew alzar su pata con las garras afiladas en punta y supo que falló.

Un rugido tremendamente feroz la trajo de vuelta.

Estupefacta, abrió lentamente sus parpados topándose con la peluda espalda de Hiccup deteniendo a Mildew. El majestuoso hombre lobo no tuvo problemas para agarrar la falange de Mildew, romperle el hueso y propinando un golpe que lo arrojó al otro lado. Mildew impactó con una pared que cesó por la presión y las ruinas cayeron sobre él, dejando una nube de polvo.

—Hiccup… —musitó Ruffnut conmocionada, aliviada por verlo ahí.

Cuando él se dio la vuelta, el corazón de Ruffnut se detuvo un segundo. Los ojos ambarinos de Hiccup rebosaban ira, desencanto y posesividad, debajo de eso pudo encontrar su amabilidad y ternura, pero lo primero superaba a lo segundo. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Hiccup estaba furioso. Nunca antes su hermano estuvo así, nunca antes Ruffnut lo vio como un monstruo. Le gustó. Amó esa faceta que era similar a la suya; si Hiccup hubiera atacado a Toothless en este estado, el vampiro estaría bien muerto ahora.

Hiccup quitó la rama de tajo, ocasionando un inmenso dolor momentáneo en Ruffnut. La herida dejó un enorme agujero lleno de astillas, un círculo perfecto en su hombro. Hiccup la tomó entre sus brazos para que no cayera y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo. Al cruzar miradas, Ruffnut derramó lágrimas y lo miró agradecida, si tuviera energía suficiente lo abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas. Ver a su hermana llorar removió algo dentro de Hiccup, algo que había estado dormido desde que nació y que despertó al oír su llamado.

—Tus ojos… —la voz de Ruffnut era un susurro suave, desvalido—… son verdes… ¿por qué?

Hiccup no respondió. En su lugar, lamió la herida para quitar las astillas y que cerrara pronto, quedaría una cicatriz, la evidencia de que no pudo proteger a lo que más le importa en el mundo. Cuando oyó que Mildew se levantaba de los escombros, Hiccup terminó de limpiar la herida y se volteó para enfrentar al enclenque hombro lobo.

Mildew estaba pasmado, el miedo tomando control de su cuerpo y la incredulidad marcada en su cara. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso Ruffnut no era la única hija de Stoick y Valhallarama? ¿Ese licántropo inmenso era Hiccup? Su materia gris hizo clic de pronto y comprendió todo al instante. Temió. Desde lo más profundo de su ser temió y se sintió repentinamente pequeño y débil frente a su contrincante, percatarse de que los ojos de Hiccup eran verdes incrementó su terror. Sólo los licántropos Alfas mantenían la coloración natural de sus ojos al momento de transformarse; los comunes tenían ojos dorados.

Mildew se enfrentó a su peor pesadilla, pues frente a él se mezclaron las imágenes de dos épocas diferentes. Vio al lobo plateado, al imponente Hiccup II, cuyas pupilas azules centelleaban como el más precioso zafiro, y también al licántropo cobrizo de ojos verdes.

Mildew estaba asustado, pero su sed de venganza le dio un poco de valor y rugió ante el desafió. Hiccup respondió al instante. Ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea gutural, evaluándose mutuamente. Hiccup era dos veces más grande que Mildew, más musculoso y joven. No obstante, Mildew tenía más experiencia y conocía el terreno.

«El heredero de los Haddock, un Alfa», mencionó Mildew acercándose paso a paso a un compartimento secreto en el piso, donde guardaba más paquetes con polvos de pasiflora. Sabía que ganaría a menos que hiciera trampa, «Muy joven e inexperto, pero un Alfa de todos modos».

Hiccup gruñó y se tensó, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera quieto o lo lamentaría más. Mildew no hizo caso, deslizó una de sus patas traseras.

Grave error.

Subestimó la furia de Hiccup.

Ahora pagaría caro.

De un impulso, cortó la distancia. Golpeó con su puño la mandíbula del viejo rompiendo cada uno de los colmillos sobrantes, dislocando la unión de los tendones, sin perder la fuerza lo tomó de la nuca y lo estrelló grotescamente en el suelo. No lo soltó, lo arrastró varios metros dejando una mancha lineal rojiza. Mildew no pudo defenderse en ningún momento y probó la derrota de nuevo, otra vez en las garras de un Haddock.

Mildew quiso pedir clemencia, compasión, pero con la mandíbula destrozada, poco podía decir. Además, en el estado furioso y agitado de Hiccup, hablar no serviría de nada. Mildew se convirtió en un simple saco de boxeo, Hiccup no mostró piedad y evitó usar las garras para asegurar una tortura larga y dolorosa.

No hay piedad para quien lastimó a Ruffnut. No compasión para quien la hizo llorar. No lástima para quien trató de marcarla, cuando él lo había hecho ya.

Rompió los huesos, desgarró músculos, cortó tendones y reventó órganos. Hizo una masacre de un cuerpo, bañó con sangre el suelo y marcó con su mera presencia el lugar, reclamándolo de nuevo y purificándolo de la huella inmunda de Mildew. En el remolino de confusión, pudo escuchar los aullidos de sus congéneres aprobando su juicio y descansando en paz al ver al traidor recibir su merecida condena. Mildew quedó hecho un desastre, era una masa amorfa de carne deshecha y rojiza.

Hiccup dio un último golpe, destrozando el cráneo y con ello, extinguiendo la vida del apestoso licántropo.

Percibiendo la muerte, Hiccup celebró su victoria con un aullido que resonó en cada parte de la caverna, llegando hacia afuera y marcando el inicio del resurgir.

Hiccup Haddock III, el Alfa, regresó a casa.

* * *

><p>La guarida del Monte Elbrús resultó algo más que una simple caverna. Poseía magia y secretos ocultos. Después de matar a Mildew, la propia tierra se deshizo de los restos y restableció todo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Dio la bienvenida a los hijos legítimos del Clan Haddock, y el aspecto ruinoso cambió por uno más decente. Además, frente a los hermanos aparecieron hierbas medicinales, que sanaron a Ruffnut y quitaron el efecto de pasiflora de su cuerpo. Al sentir de nuevo vitalidad en su cuerpo, Ruffnut contó todo lo que pasó, desde el descubrimiento de la caverna hasta el episodio donde Mildew intentó violarla. Por suerte, no lo logró; aun así, Ruffnut se estremecía con el recuerdo, con la sensación de completo asco por ser tocada por manos ajenas.<p>

Hiccup enmendó eso, volviendo a tomarla, sabiendo que esta vez Ruffnut lo necesitaba. La cueva dio la atmosfera perfecta, privada y cálida que los hermanos requerían, permitiendo la entrada de los rayos lunares. Hiccup no se detuvo hasta que el aroma del asco y del miedo se borró de la piel de su hermana. Cuando lo cumplió, ambos reposaron en el pasto, recuperándose de ese horrible momento. Para Hiccup también era difícil.

Cuando estaba afuera patrullando, sintió que algo estaba mal, algo que lo alertó. El lazo gritando, llamando para que ayudara a su hermana. Hiccup no tenía miedo (excepto de Cloudjumper y las cortinas), pero verla en semejante estado fue aterrador, se sintió impotente.

—Estoy bien —dijo Ruffnut recargada en su pecho—. Estoy bien, Hiccup.

No recibió respuesta. Ruffnut rodó los ojos y levantó su cabeza para quedar cara a cara.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Hiccup? —preguntó ella—. Cuando los humanos nos encerraron por primera vez, en celdas separadas… la tuya era muy oscura y fría.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? La desesperación que vivió fue terrible para sus ocho años de edad en ese entonces. La oscuridad. Las voces sin procedencia. El aislamiento. Hiccup casi se vuelve demente por su encierro, lloró cada día, pero a nadie le importó, porque al no poder hablar, no podían comprenderlo. Recordó los golpes, los gritos… la soledad. Se volvió loco y perdió la noción de sí mismo, víctima de la vorágine de voces que oía en su celda.

Entonces, un día (¿o noche? No lo sabía con exactitud), alguien apareció en la puerta de su celda. Olía a amabilidad, a calidez, a familiaridad. A pesar de estar a oscuras, Hiccup pudo ver a una niña de cuatro años, con ropas rasgadas, cabellera rubia despeinada y ojos azules. Cuando se acercó a ella, no hubo gritos ni golpes. Cuando la tocó apretándola con fuerza, en busca de contacto, no se quejó. En su lugar, escuchó una risita traviesa y bracitos lo rodearon sin importar el obstáculo de los barrotes.

Fue Ruffnut, su hermana, la que estuvo con él en la desesperación.

Jamás lo olvidaría.

—No dije nada en ese momento, bueno, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo —dijo ella.

—Abrazarme fue suficiente, Ruff. Gracias por ello.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, pero me gustaría decirte lo que pensé al abrazarte…

Ruffnut lo rodeó con firmeza, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello.

—"Tranquilo, hermano, definitivamente estás aquí —susurró suavemente—. Y te lo demostraré con este abrazo" —tomó una pausa—. Sé las cosas que nos deparan, Hiccup, peligros más allá de nuestras celdas, incluso del Castillo Draco. Siempre estaremos peleando, siempre huyendo, y eso está bien. Lo decidimos, ¿no? Que no importa lo que pasara, o a donde fuéramos, siempre que estuviéramos juntos. Somos hermanos, después de todo.

Hiccup sonrió y pegó más fuerte a Ruffnut a su cuerpo.

—Si alguno de los dos muere —dijo, su voz sonando lejana—, el otro debe seguir. No importa cómo, tenemos que saber todo de nuestras raíces.

—Lo prometo —dijo Ruffnut—. Me parece justo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, adentrándose en un sueño profundo, donde veían a un loco plateado de ojos azules y uno cobrizo de ojos verdes aullando junto a ellos a la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bueno, ya, esto fue muy hetero *se golpea salvajemente contra el teclado* Bien, en serio, no era mi intención, pero ya qué. Trataré de enmendarlo… mmm, espero hacerlo :B. Como sea, aquí uso puntos a tratar sobre este capítulo.

Heather… veamos, si ustedes fueran obligados a convertirse en algo que no desean y atados para siempre con alguien que no aman, ¿cómo responderían? Es obvio que Heather hubiera preferido morir, o que el enemigo la matara, pero su voluntad fue violada y sus principios rotos. Así que la pobre se las verá negras porque Wodensfang no le permitirá suicidarse.

Oh, Toothless, odio hacerte sufrir, pero es necesario. No tendrá mucha participación hasta que se recupere (el amor de su vida prácticamente le trituró las esperanzas y el corazón, no puedo reponerse así como así). Pero bueno, qué más da, ya veremos qué pasa luego.

En lo personal, pienso que Eret no aceptaría convertirse en un vampiro. Es decir, no tiene problemas ya con ellos, pero a él le gusta ser humano. Me inspiré en el personaje de Sayori Wakaba de Vampire Knight para algunas ideas de Eret, pues creo que tienen características similares.

Veamos, El Monte Elbrús se encuentra en las Montañas del Cáucaso en Rusia. Por cierto, la orbea variegata es una especie de flor apestosa y la pasiflora es una planta medicinal.

¡Por fin! Oh, sí, ya escribí un poco del linaje Haddock. Así es, Hiccup II es bisabuelito de nuestros licántropos, y sus nietos fueron Stoick y Valhallarama (así es como se llama la madre de Hiccup en los libros); el incesto no importa en los clanes licántropos, supongo *se encoge de hombros*.

Por cierto, quería llegar un punto importante con la escena de Mildew intentando violar a Ruffnut. Ella está desnuda, sí. ¿Qué quise decir con esto? Que no importa si estás desnuda, te pones ropa de "prostituta" (perdonen el indebido uso, sólo la utilizó por su significado general) o actúas como si "no te respetaras a ti misma", cualquier puede tocarte o tener sexo contigo. Vamos, ¿qué clase de pensamientos retrograda es ése? Nadie tienes derecho a propasarse contigo, un no es un no sin importar si estamos en países latinoamericanos que en otros continentes. Esta escena es fuerte, y créanme, me costó escribirla, porque una violación es una violación y no hay nada bonito en eso (Si quieren leer algo fuerte de violación sin romance y ternura –como lo suelen poner en algunos fics-, tengo un fic llamado_ Trastorno atemporal _donde abordo esa temática); por favor, vale que esto sea fiction y que escribamos los que nos gustaría ver, pero sobre algunos temas hay que tener cuidado. No soy doble moralista, sé que en fallo y en que no.

Sin más que agregar, es todo por el momento.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
